The New Life Of Eric Northman
by TriceNorthman
Summary: This is the sequel of "THE KILLER". Eric Northman is already married with Sookie and they have a happy life together but, will they be able to be happy or the rest of the world will try to separate them?
1. The Honeymoon

**Thanks for all your support for "THE KILLER" so this is a way to thank you all. Here's the first chapter of the sequel, "THE NEW LIFE OF ERIC NORTHMAN"**

**Hope you enjoy this first chapter. **

**Thanks a lot. **

* * *

><p><strong>The New Life Of Eric Northman<strong>

**The Honeymoon**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

Making love on the soft sand of a beach in Jamaica under the stars and the most amazing sky I'd ever seen in my life was the best way to end a romantic night that began with a really good dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in the area, a stroll through the downtown and then with Eric over me and making me moan out loud nonstop.

"Oh God…do that again…ahhhh…Eric…" suddenly I didn't mind at all that someone could see us or hear us because I just wanted to enjoy my honeymoon with my wonderful husband and fucking all the time over the next three weeks. "Eric…please…" His cock was incredibly hard and every thrust was the greatest pleasure I had experienced. Eric started slowly but as my nails were digging into his back he increased the pace and I had lost the count of all the orgasms I enjoyed that night. "Oh my fucking Lord…"

"Same here…" Eric laid on his back in the sand and I curled up beside him. Our clothing was next to a hammock and I had no idea when that happened but I didn't care too much. "I love you so much, Sookie."

"I love you, too, Eric, but this has been insane…" I said seriously but chuckling. "Someone may have seen us or called the police…I dunno, I think I've read somewhere that sex on the beach is a crime."

"Only when there are kids around," Eric added smiling. "Also, you're not going to tell me that you haven't enjoyed it. Your eyes rolled into your head and you didn't stop digging your nails on my back so I know you weren't faking." Damn it, in a matter of months Eric knew me too well so I couldn't lie and get away with it.

"It's been awesome…"

"But?"

"There's no but; I've loved it, I think it was like fulfil a fantasy but if someone had seen us I would have blamed you and said that I was drunk by your fault and that you were taking advantage of me," I said grinning at him as I was stroking his chest hair.

"Would you have betrayed me?" Eric asked me with a straight face but I could see the smile in his eyes. "What kind of wife are you, Sookie Northman? Wow, I can't believe it, you betraying your own husband in that way…" before he could continue talking I stood up and cradled him. Eric put his hands on my hips and I leaned mine against his chest to keep my balance. Eric kept touching my tits while was laughing out loud. "Shut up, Eric, and fuck me; again." I was so turn on that I couldn't think of anything else and within seconds Eric picked me up enough to put me over his cock. It was hard as iron and was even more impressive than usual. God, this man made me enjoy every second we were together and when he impaled me against his length and started moving up and down slowly I had to use his legs to support myself.

I was practically jumping on him, introducing his full cock into my pussy as my juices glistened in the moonlight. Eric had his hands on my hips, holding me tightly as he helped me to continue with the rhythm and increasing it when we were about to be hit by one of the best orgasms of my life.

"Oh…Eric…I'm…I'm so close!" I screamed as my hands moved to his bare chest and I leaned against them until the most intense orgasm of the night hit me and I practically fainted on Eric.

I wasn't sure what had happened but when I opened my eyes I was in the arms of my husband and we weren't at the beach. Somehow, Eric dressed me and we returned to our hotel room but when I looked under the covers I saw that I was naked again and alone.

"Eric…" I asked almost whispering when I didn't find him in bed. It was still dark but wasn't sure what time it was. I was going to call him again when I saw him out of the bathroom.

"Jeez, you're awake." He hurried to bed and sat beside me while he put a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I was afraid that something serious had happened to you when…you know…I was worried and I brought back to the hotel. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I suddenly felt ashamed and blushed. "I don't know what happened but…I…I was enjoying it so much and then…BOOM! It was like a bomb hit me and then…I don't remember anything else. It was very weird." I thought it was only a matter of a few minutes but the look in Eric's eyes made me understand that I had been unconscious hours. "Eric, what happened?"

He looked into my eyes and shook his head but didn't speak for a couple of minutes. "Sookie, I have no idea, we were…you know, we were having an awesome time and enjoying as always and suddenly it was like…I don't know, you fainted on me and I thought you were just resting but then…Sookie, I was pretty afraid when I called you and you didn't answer me. I…"

"Shhh…hey, calm down." I sat as close to him as possible and stroked his face gently. "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. Eric, I'm sorry I scared you but I don't know what happened to me, a minute I was fine, enjoying incredible sex with my husband and then…nothing. I don't really know what happened so it doesn't matter."

"When we go back to Bon Temps we'll go to see a doctor because I want to make sure you're okay, all right?"

"Eric, there's no need 'cause…"

"Do not argue with me about this, Sookie. I almost had a heart attack when I saw you weren't moving so…"

"Okay, okay. I'll see a doctor. Happy now?"

"Much."

"Then we could continue where we left off…"

"Sookie, I don't know if it's a good idea; I know you came before you passed out but I didn't and I don't want to pressure you. I think you should rest."

"I've rested a lot but I can't let my husband and his huge and wonderful cock be disappointed like this so I want you to lie with your back against the headboard ad I'll take care of the rest," I whispered seductive to him.

"Are you sure? Sookie, you don't have to…"

"Eric!" I said firmly but gently. "It's our honeymoon and I won't let a silly spoil it so…do what I say." Eric did as I asked him obediently and sat against the headboard while I knelt on the edge of the bed and crawled slowly until I was close enough to get his big dick.

I took him between my lips slowly, enjoying the flavour and his eyes staring down at me. His cock was hard as a rock and couldn't ask for anything better. I was enjoying every moan from Eric and suddenly felt his hands on the back of my head and the heat between my legs was so unbearable that was turning me on even more. I was trying to take his twelve inches in my mouth and I got it thanks that I didn't gag.

"Oh my…FUCK ME!" Eric hissed and grabbed my hair harder but without pressure. I loved having control over him and when none of us could restrain ourselves anymore, Eric exploded inside my mouth and I swallowed his delicious juices while he placed me on his lap and I leaned my head against his bare and strong chest.

"Sookie…you are perfect." He took me into his arms and rocked me as I were a baby. "Are you okay?" he asked, almost whispering and kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"You know, I wasn't sure whether Jamaica would be a good idea but…I think it's fucking perfect. I know you had never left Bon Temps before, or Shreveport, but I wasn't sure if a tropical paradise was what you were expecting."

"It's awesome." I gave him a quick kiss on his lips and went back to put my head over his heart. "When we arrived I almost could believe it…the beach is wonderful and the city is amazing, but this…" and I waved my hand around us. "…this is the fucking perfection." We both laughed at my words. "We are alone in a romantic place and I can't believe how lucky I am."

"I was the lucky one when I found you."

"I'm not so sure."

"Sookie, I hit you with my car, I took you to my hotel room while you were unconscious and I watched how you were sleeping all night and when you woke up, instead of being scared because you were in a room with a stranger, you just seemed to be as normal as ever and I couldn't believe it." I couldn't help laughing at the memory. Eric was right; we didn't meet each other as two normal people but from that moment our lives changed and nothing was normal until we got rid of Russell Edgington.

"Hey, where did you go?" he asked me while touched my head gently.

"I was thinking…you know, in the way how we met. I know it was crazy but you have to admit at least it was original. How many people you know they can tell this kind of story to their children or grandchildren?"

"Yeah…but I think we'll have to omit certain details, don't you think? I mean, I wouldn't like to tell my children…you know, I'm not proud of many things I've done, Sookie."

"Eric, you saved my life more times than I can count. This is the only important to me and I don't care what you have done before, do you understand? I. DO. NOT. CARE. I know you have a past, everyone has a past, but that won't change the fact that you're a good man and a great husband and believe me when I say that you'll be a great father so you shouldn't feel guilty. I hope it's clear."

Eric chuckled and looked me straight in the eye. "Clear as water."

"Good, because I won't repeat this speech too often. You better recognize you're a good man because if you're not able to believe it, nobody else will. I know there will be others who will think you're not right for me but they know nothing. Believe me, I've been a waitress and I know a lot of secrets than people can imagine. I could write a damn book and all in Bon Temps, Shreveport, and even New Orleans would be in evidence." Maybe I was exaggerating but I was smart enough to know that everyone has secrets and drinking is not the best way to keep them under secret.

"I love you, Sookie."

"I love you too, baby." We kissed passionately until we had to pull away from each other to catch our breath. Since we arrived at our honeymoon we had made love more times than I could remember and I loved to enjoy the uninterrupted sex with my husband although I knew the honeymoon wouldn't last forever.

We had sex twice more that night even though we were exhausted but we were unable to stop touching each other. It had been that way since the first time we made love and I expected to be that way forever.

I fell asleep before him but couldn't rest until I felt his arm around my waist and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Good night, my lover."

"Good night, my loving husband." I kissed his hand and placed it under my chin, feeling his warm and strong body against mine and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I totally forgot to put in the last chapter of "THE KILLER" the links for Sookie's wedding dress, her engagement ring and the house they're going to live in Bon Temps so here are they.<strong>

Sookie's dress: http:/www(dot)buyweddingdress(dot)org/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/Vintage-Style-Wedding-Dresses(dot)jpg

Sookie's engagement ring: http:/antiquevintageengagementrings(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/faycullencom(dot)jpg

Their house in Bon Temps:http:/www(dot)theplancollection(dot)com/house-plans-images/DDI/elev_DDIlr101206_550(dot)jpg

**Thank you for reading the chapter and hope you like this first chapter.**

**You already know how to do, hit the button and leave me a review. **

**;)**


	2. Love Me Under The Stars

**Hi everybody again! I know it was fast when it was about "The Killer" but I've been on holiday and I had no time for this chapter because I was writing the chapter for my other story. **

**So here it is the new chapter to the sequel and I hope you like it.**

**I don't belong any of this but I like playing with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Me Under The Stars<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

Spending the whole day with Eric touring was exhausting because he always wanted to take pictures of me with everything we saw, including strangers, but I had to admit that was really fun. I felt much better after my fainting and it hadn't happened again so I decided to stop thinking about it to avoid problems with Eric.

"This is great…" Eric was like a child on Christmas morning, looking around, buying all kinds of crazy things and making me laugh all the time. We were having a great time. "I think Jamaica is an amazing place and we shall return."

"Return?" I asked him confused.

"Of course, my lover. We have enough money to live the rest of our lives and travel is so exciting…we will. I'll take you around the world, wherever you want to go and I'd like to take you to Sweden." I knew Eric hadn't been at home for many years and it was important for him to return and share with me so we'd go. "What do you think?"

"Well, it's a wonderful idea but we have to take care of the restaurant now and the house, children…"

"Do you think I'll leave my children at home to travel?" he asked me suddenly. "No, of course not." He added with a huge smile. "We'll have children, Sookie, beautiful babies with blond hair and blue eyes and we'll take them with us anywhere. We'll be a great family and travel around the world." Well, I had to admit that Eric's plans were the most appealing. "We'll have lunch with you Gran on Sundays, our kids will play all the time with her and buy a dog."

"Really?" I had always wanted a pet but my Gran said if I wasn't going to be able to take care of him I couldn't have it. I had a fish but died so I didn't actually too well. "I've always wanted a dog," I said, almost shouting, and suddenly his excitement was contagious, "a big one to play with him, walking together and all that…you know, we'd be like a family magazine." I giggled like a schoolgirl when I imagined that life was mine.

When it was getting dark we went to a restaurant near the hotel and ate dishes typical from the area. Everything was delicious and I told Eric that I was going to find the recipes to prepare it at home when we returned.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he placed his hand over mine. "And I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Are you?"

"Of course, my lover. Look at us, our relationship began as a crazy thing and I thought it wouldn't end well because you would have left me and wouldn't want to see me anymore but…" and he sighed deeply before continuing.

"But?"

"But you're so special and different from the rest…you knew to accept me and that was something I had never happened to me before." He stroked my hand and I blushed. "I think I loved you from the first moment I saw you at the bar when you came to take my order." I laughed softly and nodded slightly. "But when I got you into my bed that night after the accident, it was when I knew that I was in love with you. I tried to pull you away from me and the dangers were around me but you were a stubborn one and decided you didn't care."

"And I didn't care, Eric." I added quickly. Being with Eric and accept him was the best thing I had ever done and I couldn't regret anything. "You were the first man who didn't treat me differently."

"You will always be different and that's something I'm proud for it." I began to melt hearing his words and we were so turned on that we didn't even get the hotel before letting our passion to go.

We found a secluded spot on the beach, away from the noise other people were making with a fire nearby. Eric was kissing me passionately, our tongues intertwined and fighting against each other to get control as his hands slid to the bottom of my back and mine began lifting the hem of his shirt in a hurry.

"My lover, I can't stop touching you," and he began caressing the side of my breasts.

"Then don't stop," I whispered back trying to catch my breath. "Eric, don't stop, take me right here." And he didn't hesitate to. He got rid of my dress before I knew it and his shirt joined it within seconds. I was stroking his bare, strong and hard chest and then put my lips around one of his nipples and sucked. "Oh, Sookie…don't stop…" I was caressing his nipple with my tongue until it was hard enough and then gently bit it making him moan with pleasure.

"My lover, you're so fucking amazing…" he whispered as placed his hands on the back of my head, stroking the back of my neck gently. I put the same treatment to his other nipple and then kissed him passionately and desperately again. "Oh Eric…please fuck me, fuck me hard…" I was begging him, just as Eric liked and a second later Eric's hands rested on my hips and he rip the tiny thong I was wearing off and held me against him without stopping kissing me at any time.

"My lover, I'll make you scream like you've never screamed before…" the prospect of sex with Eric on the beach was something I was beginning to use to, and I loved the idea of being discovered. "Are you ready?" he growled in my ear and I just nodded 'cause couldn't find my voice.

Eric kissed me passionately for a few seconds before our lips pulled away from each other, stared at me and stroked my cheek. "Get on all fours." I blushed from the top of my head until my feet because it was something I had never done before but I suddenly felt so turn on that I couldn't think of anything else but what he had said. The heat between my legs was more than obvious and I knew Eric could feel it too when he put one of his long and skilful fingers into my pussy. "My lover, you're so wet…" Eric turned me around and put his hands on my shoulder, gently pushing me down until I was resting on my hands and knees.

"Relax, my lover…" I arched my back and buried my hands in the sand when I felt Eric's fingers teasing my back entrance and suddenly one of them was inside me making me scream with absolute pleasure. "Oh Eric! Oh my god! Eric, please! Please, Eric, don't stop…" it was something completely new to me and couldn't believe how amazing it felt. "Eric, please…fuck me, please, I need you inside me, please…" when I was about to have my first orgasm his finger stopped and before I could complain I felt his huge cock inside me. Eric was inside me at once and I gasped surprised when he did it. "Relax, my angel," and I did. My hands were buried much deeper in the sand but I managed to relax and enjoying non-stop and moaning every time his thick and gigantic dick was in and out, in and out of me.

"Eric…fuck, it feels so good…" Eric increased the speed and I moaned louder. The feeling was indescribable. "Damn, Eric, I love you so fucking much!" Eric kept hitting over and over again against my G-spot and I thought I was going to pass out again, not, that couldn't happen, but before I could realize the most intense orgasm of my life hit me and I felt I was losing the strength in my arms and legs. Luckily Eric caught me before I fall off on my face and we sat down on the floor, well Eric sat down on the floor and I was on his lap fighting for breath.

"Baby, you okay?"

"I'm fine; better than fine, Eric. My God, that was amazing," we were both sweating and breathing hard and naked but I didn't care at all while I was in his arms, "I didn't think I could enjoy so much, you know, doing that…" I suddenly felt like a schoolgirl and I blushed again while Eric continued stroking my back.

"Hope hasn't been too much for you…"

"No," I looked at him with a smile on my face and snuggled against his chest, "it's been awesome. I'd never felt so alive and…God…y'know I'd never been with anybody else apart from you so…"

"It's been the most intense of my life, Sookie. Believe me, I had never felt so attached to someone how I feel when we are together. I love you so much…" he began kissing me slowly and my hands encircled his neck, but suddenly we heard voices nearby and we pulled away from each other.

"Eric, we gotta go." We picked our clothes up as fast as possible and left running and laughing before anyone could discover us.

We were going to go back to the hotel but the beach party was much more fun and we decided to stay. A marriage couple a little older than us, Sarah and Steve Newlin, sat next to us and talked for a while.

"Steve and I thought about coming to Jamaica for our tenth anniversary, you know, to keep the passion alive," Sarah told me waggling her eyebrows to let me know she was talking about sex. _Thanks, Sarah, I hadn't noticed. _"So here we are." If you really want to come to Jamaica to fuck nonstop was not exactly what it seemed for them. Steve was more interested looking at the rest of the girls at the party instead of his wife. "And you two?"

"What?" I really wasn't paying attention to her so I had no idea what she was talking about. "Sorry, I was distracted."

"Why have you two come to Jamaica?" she asked me slowly as if I couldn't understand her. Bitch.

"Well, we just got married a week ago and Eric arranged everything; I had no idea we were going to travel to Jamaica but…here we are. The truth is it was all very rushed but I love it. And we're taking advantage of every moment, you know what I mean," and I waggled my eyebrows in the same way she did letting her know that she wasn't the only one who was spending her free time fucking with her husband. "But we'll return to home and we want to have kids really soon." She was pale and surprised when I told her and I knew that to raise a family wasn't exactly what they were looking for.

"Kids…yes, I've always wanted kids but Steve doesn't seem very excited about the idea so…" I suddenly felt guilty for judging her.

"Your husband doesn't want children?"

"Maybe some day…" she added quickly. Yes, and maybe with another woman by the way Steve was looking at one of the girls who was only wearing short shorts and a tiny bikini top. "We are really busy with work and stuff…it's complicated."

Eric and I left the party a few hours later and when we reached the hotel we were asleep before we could realize. Sex on the beach had been tiring but exciting but the party and Sarah's questions were far worse.

The first thing I felt in the morning was Eric's lips kissing my neck when I opened my eyes and smiled widely at him. "Morning."

"Morning, my lover. How do you feel?"

"Um…tired but happy, joyful and excited for what we did last night on the beach," I whispered and caressing his face. "It was amazing…" I added laughing. "Also, the beach party was fun."

"Fun? Yeah…" said Eric growling, "Steve Newlin didn't stop talking to me about all women who were at the party and made me look at each one of them." I slapped his chest playfully and he grabbed my wrist and placed it against his chest with his hand over mine. "It was horrible."

"Really?" I asked him sarcastically. "Looking at all those women couldn't be as bad as you want me to believe."

"Believe me, you're the only woman I want to look at," and he kissed me passionately to prove me that he was serious. "You are the love of my life and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen so don't think for one second that I could look at another woman the way I look at you."

"Even when I'm pregnant, fat and complaining all the time?"

"Even then you'll be the prettiest woman in the world for me because you'll carry my child inside you and that is more than anything else, don't you think?" I nodded without saying a word and Eric stared at me. "Hey, what is it? Have you changed your mind?"

"NO. Of course not. It's just…I'm a bit afraid, you know, about being a mother and all that. I dunno if I'm ready."

"No one is; that's something you learn over time but we'll try to be the best parents for our kids."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise you, my lover. And I'd love our first baby was a girl…" I smiled sweetly at him still looking into his eyes. "A girl? Why? Wouldn't you prefer a boy?"

"Sure, I'd love to have a boy but I'd like a girl because she would me my little princess and exactly like her mother…" Well, the thought had crossed my mind, of course, but I always thought having a boy like Eric would be amazing. "Besides, when she was a teen I'd receive the boys who would come to see her and date her with a shotgun." I burst into laughter 'cause deep down I knew Eric was able to. His _princess_ would be like a princess locked in a tower waiting for her prince to come but he wouldn't until she was thirty. "You don't believe me?"

"Of course I believe you." But I kept laughing even harder. "But what if it's a boy? Are you going to scare the girls too? Because he will look just like you and girls will insane for him."

"As his mother."

"As his mother." I agreed.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and we looked at each other. "Are we waiting for someone?"

Eric got out of bed before I realized and put a pair on pajamas pants on. "I've asked for breakfast."

Eric came back a few seconds later but he had no breakfast tray and the expression on his face looked worried. "What is it?" He just showed me a white envelope with only his name on it; no address. "What's that?"

"It's a letter. A letter from…Niall Brigant."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this chapter and you already know what I want, ;)<strong>

**Just the hit the button and leave me a lovely review. **

**Thanks a lot. ;)**


	3. FBI Doesn't Care About Honeymoon

**Here's the new chapter for this story and I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**Thanks to Jdragonfire29 for her work and I'm working on my other stories.**

**Leave me a review, ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>FBI Doesn't Care About Honeymoon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"Niall Brigant?" Sookie asked me angry but also confused. "What does he want now?"

"Just calm down, okay? I haven't even read the letter yet."

"Well, then do it, but I want to forget it for now. It's our fucking honeymoon!" And she got out of bed, walked into the bathroom and smashed the door behind her.

"Wonderful…" I muttered to myself when Sookie locked herself up in the bathroom. It wasn't exactly what I had planned for our honeymoon. The letter wasn't what I expected; it was more a thank you letter, but inside the envelope was a card with a contact number; no names, only a cell phone number that made me think that Niall Brigant and I would see each other again really soon. I memorized the cell phone number and destroyed everything else. I didn't want Sookie continued angry when she left out of the bathroom so get rid of all was the easiest.

"Sookie, baby," I called her softly as I knocked on the door, "it wasn't really anything important. Niall Brigant just wanted to thank me for everything I've done during these ten years, that's all, okay?" I knocked on the door again, but it opened a second later. "Hi." I whispered to her.

"Hi," she whispered back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered again. "Eric…I'm sorry…I…"

"Shhh, don't say anything."

"But…"

"I understand." I cut her off putting my finger on her lips. "Hey, I know the last months have been insane with everything that happened, after the wedding and everything else. I know you don't want to be doing anything else, all right?" I held her face in my hands and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs while was smiling at her.

"I've behaved like a crazy one, right?"

"Just a little bit," I said to her chuckling. "Hey, how about if we have breakfast and then go to the beach? We'll have to return to Bon Temps tomorrow and I want us to enjoy our last day in Jamaica."

"Is the honeymoon over?" she asked innocently.

"The honeymoon will never end for us, my angel." I kissed her passionately for what seemed like hours and then showered and changed clothes. It was pretty early, but neither of us were tired when we reached the beach; the quiet was amazing. There were a few people, so we laid down on the giant towel we had bought to share. Sookie snuggled next to me and although the day was cloudy, the temperature was perfect.

"I love this…" Sookie murmured next to my neck, kissing it gently. "You know, we won't have this quiet when we return so…we should enjoy it while we can."

"We'll have all the time in the world; you just need to ask me for anything."

The return trip could have been depressing or sad, but for some reason I could not wait to get to our home. Sookie and I had enjoyed an incredible honeymoon, fucking like rabbits all day and we didn't think to stop doing it when we got home.

Sookie fell asleep during the first half of the flight, resting her head on my shoulder while the passenger of her side didn't stop looking at her cleavage. God, I wanted to kill him for looking at my wife in that way, but Sookie woke at that moment and I had a better idea. I kissed her passionately, my tongue fighting against her and making her crazy. Her moans, albeit weak and barely audible, seemed to have an effect on the pervert next to her and I suddenly felt like the luckiest man on Earth.

"Wow…what was that about?" Sookie asked me when she got her breath back. I just turned my attention to her right and Sookie giggled like a schoolgirl when she realized what was happening. "Really?"

"Yeah…he's driving me insane." I hissed, no matter the pervert noticed.

"Oh poor thing…" Sookie said kissing and caressing me on my neck, knowing it was one of my weaknesses and she smiled wickedly at me. "I think I have a wonderful idea to make you feel _much_ better. Just give me two minutes and meet me in the bathroom." She whispered at me, waggling her eyebrows. Sookie stood up slowly, leaving me to contemplate the perfection of her breasts and rubbed herself against me slightly before starting to walk towards the bathroom.

Two minutes. I was not sure if I could wait that long, but I would do it so nobody suspected. Meanwhile, I thought it would be a good idea to make it clear to our new "friend" that my wife was out of his reach.

"A eternal flight, isn't it?" I asked him and he looked surprised when I spoke to him.

"Yes," he answered, barely whispering.

"Yes. My _wife_ and I have enjoyed the most amazing honeymoon, you know, without getting out of bed, having sex anywhere and any way…" I almost hissed the last part to him. "Are you married?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then you will understand how much is bothering me the way you're looking at my wife," he tried to interrupt me, but I wouldn't let him do it. "So if you look at her again, either way, I assure you that you'll be the first person in history to do skydiving without a parachute. Got it?" I whispered at him with a smile and he seemed to understand when I saw him nodding again and again and suddenly focused on the interesting magazine he was holding.

My two minutes had passed and I got up to go to the bathroom. Just a slight knock on the door and Sookie practically dragged me inside. Her hands were everywhere and when I held her and sat on the sink, she wrapped her legs around my waist while I was imprisoned between them.

"I've wanted to fuck you in here since we got in the plane," Sookie murmured in my ear while biting it slightly later. "I love you," and started kissing me passionately as my hands began to lift her skirt until it was on her hips. "No underwear, my lover?" Sookie bit her lower lip seductively and I placed myself in front of her pussy to get inside of her. Sookie was dripping and I moaned. Sookie was clinging to my shoulders tightly as she bit one of them to stop crying out pleasure. "Oh…Eric…harder…don't stop…"

I had no intention of stopping, so I even increased the pace. Sookie clung to me tightly until she seemed unable to control her own body. "Oh my fucking God…Eric! This is so fucking awesome!" Sookie was a very naughty girl when she was enjoying sex and I loved when she talked dirty and continued looking like an innocent girl. "Eric…fuck…I'm so close…"

"Come, my lover, cum for me…" I whispered, and seconds later I felt her nails on my back and we both reached our orgasms at the same time.

"Oh God…Sookie, I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie," she replied while trying to catch our breath. We were still united and although I didn't want to leave her I knew people would begin to suspect and didn't want more attention to us than necessary.

"Do you want to go out first?"

"No, you go, I'll try to do something with my hair, it's a mess." She said grinning and I gave her a quick peck on her lips before leaving.

Damn, my cock was still hard but I had to get out and concentrate on anything else because the flight was long and there were still hours to get home.

Sookie fell asleep again against my shoulder and our new friend didn't dare to look at her.

She was beautiful, so innocent and perfect. I couldn't believe I had been lucky enough to find her, especially that she had chosen to stay with me after knowing what I was doing and after we had been through together. It was incredible and I stopped to thank God, fate and Russell Edgington for her. Yeah, he was my boss and the man who betrayed me and tried to kill us Sookie, Pam and me but if it weren't for him I would never have come to Shreveport and I hadn't met Sookie.

"Thank you, Russell." I murmured and Sookie stirred.

"Sweetie?"

"We're not arrived yet, my lover, get back to sleep." She snuggled closer to me, putting her arms around my waist. I put mine around her shoulders to let her lean her head against my chest.

I couldn't stop looking down at her and for the first time I felt complete with my life. I was done with Russell Edgington and I felt free. When I married Sookie it was the culmination of my life. I was happy and married to the most wonderful woman in the world.

Coming home was a total relief, especially when I dropped our luggage on the floor in the living room and went straight to the bedroom.

"Sweetie, I think we should unpack now, because there are a lot of things to do and although we are tired I think it'd be a good idea 'cause we could sleep until late tomorrow and…" but my lips were on hers before she could keep talking.

Sookie dropped her purse on the floor and put her arms around my neck and did the same with her legs around my waist. I was holding her tightly against my body; I did not want to let her go and could only think about fucking her in our new home.

"I love you, Sookie."

She looked at me for a second and smiled widely. "I love you too, my love," she said between kisses. "You," a kiss, "the most," another kiss, "amazing man," another kiss, "in the world and I want to fuck you." She finished speaking and kissed me passionately again, biting my lower lip slightly and stroking it with her tongue until I opened my mouth and began massaging her tongue with mine.

We pulled away for a while until I got rid of her clothes and laid her down on the bed, wearing only her beautiful and sexy underwear, and looked down at her with a huge grin on my face as I took off my clothes.

"What are you waiting for, husband?" Sookie asked whispering and grinning sweetly.

"Don't worry, my lover, I'll be with you in a second." I threw my pants without bothering to know where they landed and I was over Sookie, supporting my body weight on my elbows while our faces were inches away from each other.

I kissed her slowly, savouring every caress and moan and although it was a slow kiss was also passionate. God, she was perfect and I couldn't stop staring at her, touching her or kissing her, but I was anxious so I ripped her panties and was inside of her in a matter of seconds.

"Oh…yes, Eric, yes, don't stop…" It wasn't slow, romantic or intimate. No, it was just sex, but neither of us seemed to have a problem against it. Fuck, we had been stuck on a plane for too long and we both needed to relax.

"Fuck, Sookie, cum, cum for me." I growled as I was thrusting again and again inside of her, feeling her hands clinging tightly to my back, digging her fingernails on my skin as hard as possible while we continued fucking and screaming like two crazy people.

"Eric! Eric, don't stop! God, Eric! Please…fuck me, fuck me hard! Harder!" she yelled so said and done.

I increased the pace and strength, but did not seem enough for her and when I finally began feeling she was about to cum I continued thrusting into her until a guttural cry came from her throat and her arms and legs completely relaxed when she reached her orgasm. I followed her seconds later and fell over her with the full weight of my body.

"God…it was…amazing," I said while was trying to catch my breath. "Fucking awesome!"

"Yeah, fucking awesome," Sookie agreed. Neither of us was able to say anything else but Sookie made the effort. "Sweetie, I can't…can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said as I quickly pulled away from her and laid next to her on our bed. I held her tightly against me, as if someone or something was going to take her away from me. She put her head on my chest while drawing circles over my abdomen.

"You know, that was just what I needed." She whispered laughing. "Your idea was much better than mine, I admit it."

"Do you now?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. "That's new. You're admitting that I'm right, it's a miracle." She hit me playfully but didn't move an inch. I felt relaxed, happy and in love. Yeah, I was in love. "I love you, Sookie."

"I love you too, Eric."

I kept stroking her hair and whispering but Sookie never answered me. Her breathing was slow and relaxed and I knew she had fallen asleep. I kissed her forehead softly and removed the hair from her face and a minute later I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

It was our first day at home since honeymoon and I felt strange; a mixture of happiness and sadness. Not the typical sadness you feel when you come home from a great trip, there was another one. I hadn't come back to the house where I lived my whole life and although we were next to my Gran I felt like a million miles away.

We were still in bed, exhausted after the long trip home and the passionate night we had before getting asleep.

When we got home last night I was determined to unpack and get into bed, take a shower if I could keep my eyes open and sleep all day, but Eric had other plans and I forgot about mine when his hands were all around me.

Eric was still sleeping, so I didn't make a noise to wake him. When I turned my head I saw the screen of his phone blink on and off so I took it.

Yes, I know, I shouldn't look at a phone that is not mine, although it's my husband's, but I couldn't help it. The light was freaking me out, so I took it without thinking.

A message.

Who sends a message at ten o'clock in the morning? Well, usually a lot of people but we were very tired and it seemed rude. I knew everything I was thinking had no sense but I had just woken up and my brain wasn't still working at full capacity.

I decided to read the message. What could happen? A letter and a number. But not a phone number.

What the hell did that mean? Who sends such a message in the morning without even a name? I put the phone back on the bedside table and snuggled next to Eric, but even though I wanted to forget that stupid text message and stop looking for a meaning it was impossible.

I wanted to know what it meant. Who had sent it and why it was necessary to send it in code. I could ask Eric, but he would know then that I had read it. I'd feel guilty and I didn't want to be one of those women who need to know what their husbands are doing every second.

No, I did not want to be that woman. I would manage to forget that stupid message focusing on something else, focusing on unpacking, cleaning up the house, visiting my Gran, Jason and some of my friends and then coming back with my husband.

My husband. I loved how it sounded.

Husband.

Yeah, Eric Northman was my husband. I was Mrs. Eric Northman.

Sookie Northman.

Yes, Sookie Northman, newly married and totally obsessed with a text message. That was me.

* * *

><p><strong>Love all your reviews so don't stop, I'm serious, haha. <strong>

**You already know what to do, just hit the button down there and write whatever you want.**

**;)**


	4. Past Always Comes Back, What A Bitch!

Hello there to everybody!

I know it's been a long time since I updated this story but I've been pretty busy and had to take care of my other stories as well. Hope you have time to read this new chapter and being nice as always when you review it.

Thanks a lot.

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Past Always Comes Back, What A Bitch!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

My life seemed normal for the first time in ten years. I felt completely like a human being and carefree. Yes, we had ten million dollars, a huge house to enjoy and we had just returned from our honeymoon and everything was absolutely perfect.

What else could I ask for?

Apparently all I had done throughout my life until that moment was not enough when I woke up this morning and saw the text message on my cell phone.

Sookie was not in bed and I didn't hear noise in the bathroom so I was sure she would be downstairs, probably preparing breakfast and starting to unpack our luggage.

We were at home. Our honeymoon was officially over and although I would miss Jamaica and make love with my wife on the beach, returning home couldn't compare with anything else.

"Morning, my sweet wife," I whispered in her ear as I hugged her from behind. "It smells wonderful."

"Hi," she said sweetly and turned quickly to kiss me passionately on my lips. "I'm glad you like it. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving." Sookie was an excellent cook and most important was that she really enjoyed cooking. That was the main reason for opening a restaurant in Bon Temps, our restaurant. Sookie prepared the best meals in town and all customers were delighted. Of course she left her job in Shreveport but that was not a problem for her when she realized that Adele's – the restaurant's name – was a success. "Hey, I thought we could go out to dinner at Gran's." After many months Adele finally got me to call her Gran. "I'm sure she's eager to see us and you could show her the pictures from our honeymoon."

"I love you."

"Love you, too, baby. But you didn't answer my question." I said, teasing her. "Tell me, Mrs. Northman, do you want to go tonight for dinner at your Gran's house?"

Sookie laughed merrily, grabbed my ass and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. "Of course I want!" And suddenly sighed deeply. "But I think I should call Jason. I'm sure he's missed us and it'd be a good idea to dinner all together." Jason was not exactly the person I was wishing to see but he was part of my family now and I couldn't change it.

"Is that okay?" she asked me whispering.

I decided to swallow my pride and try to maintain a good relationship with Jason, even thought he always seemed to find ways of getting himself into trouble and ask for my help. "Sure, he's your brother."

"Sweetie, I know he's a jerk but still my brother and I love him…"

"I know," I cute her off. "Listen, I love you and maybe Jason and I may not be the perfect brothers-in-law but I'll always try my best with him, okay?"

"Okay."

Unpacking was a nightmare. I didn't even remember having brought so many things with us and I was sure we didn't wear half of the clothes because Sookie and I spent most of the time naked or in bathing suits.

"My god…I thought we weren't going to end…" Sookie said when she put the last suitcase in the closet. "It was more fun when we had to pack up than now." She was breathless and though I told her to leave them next to the table, she was too stubborn and determined to do it by herself.

"I know, we should have gone without luggage." Sookie laughed out loud when she heard me.

When I travelled the largest suitcase I had with me was a gym bag and only on special occasions but my life had changed a lot since those days and I couldn't be more grateful.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you ready?" Sookie smiled at me since the railing and ran to the bedroom again.

"No!"

"Sookie, you're already dressed!"

"No!" she shouted from the bedroom. "I don't like this dress! I'm going to change. Five minutes!" Five minutes? I decided to get comfortable because when Sookie said five minutes it was actually half an hour. I couldn't understand it but I was sure it'd be worth it.

"Gran will kill us if we're late," I said in a normal tone but I knew she could hear me. "So if dinner is cold I will tell her it's your fault."

"You would not…" she whispered in my ear and kissed me lightly on the neck. "Well, how do I look like?" To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Sookie was wearing a pink summer dress that accentuated her tan and legs. And the shoes. She was wearing the highest sandals I've seen in my life and I was sure she purchased them in Jamaica.

Women and shoes.

"You're spectacular." I confessed while trying to keep my mouth shut. Sookie did not need expensive clothes or jewellery to be pretty because she was the most incredible woman I had seen in my life. "You know, I shouldn't let you out of this house dressed like that but we're going to your Gran's place, so I'll let you."

"Oh thank you…" she said rolling her eyes. "Well, are we going?"

Adele had prepared a feast and I was sure I had eaten enough to go without eating for the next three days. Jason…well, he was the same as always but I decided not to give it importance. He was my brother-in-law and it'd be better accept it and try to improve our relationship.

"Dinner was incredible, Gran, thanks so much." I admitted, getting up from the table and picking up the dishes.

"Thank you, dear," she said caressing my hand, "but you don't need to bother yourself with that, I'll wash later." She was going to rise from the chair but I immediately stopped her.

"No, I will take care of this. You two, ladies, are you going to the living room and Sookie will show you all the photos from the honeymoon, right honey?"

"Of course." Sookie agreed smiling. "C'mon Gran, it's been an incredible trip."

Jason left immediately after dinner so I was alone to collect everything. What a surprise.

Adele and Sookie laughed like two schoolgirls the whole time and when I finished putting everything in the kitchen I went out to the porch to check the calls and messages from my cell phone.

I decided to delete the last text message and memorize the number. I knew perfectly well who he was and hoped all this had finished that night in New York.

There was no other option. I had to make the call.

I looked through the kitchen window and saw slightly Sookie and her Gran sitting on the couch, looking at the photos and laughing, making sure they would not come to get me in a while.

"_Glad to hear your voice."_ Said the voice to the other end of the phone.

"Can't say the same." Neither of us greeted the other. I was used and I wanted the conversation as brief as possible. "What do you want from me?"

Niall took a deep breath and said. _"I don't remember you were so rude to your superiors."_

"You're not my boss anymore, Niall, so I don't need to keep any respect to you." I said firmly. "And speaking of respect, I don't like the idea of receiving coded messages on my cell phone, understood?"

"_The last time I checked I gave the orders." _He answered dryly. _"Besides, I wanted to talk to you about a mission."_

"What the fuck are you talking about? Mission? I'm out of business! I don't do that anymore, you already know. That kind of life ended for me in New York, remember? Sookie, Pam and I almost died that night because of fucking Russell Edgington and I won't let our lives be affected by a fucking mission."

"_I know you care a lot for your wonderful wife, Eric, it's understandable, but things are not so simple." _No, things were never simple for me. Ten years ago I did not think twice before getting all this shit but ten years ago I did not have Sookie in my life or expected to have a normal life. _"Edgington has friends, you already know that."_

"Edgington's not as powerful as to get out of prison. Come on Niall, we both know it. Besides, nobody in their right mind would help him."

"_You really think so?"_

Okay, I was curious now. "What do you know?"

"_I know you killed all his contacts but Edgington is a powerful man, even when he's in prison. Your torture show with Stan Davis did not go unnoticed and the deaths of Lorena, Compton and Herveaux were difficult to hide." _Was he blaming me? I did what I had to do. _"However that lifted a great weight off us, thanks to you. So I need your help."_

I snorted. "My help?" I exclaimed pissed. "Why would I help you now? My life has been hell all this time, going from place to place and selecting targets. This all is over now!"

"_One last mission, Eric." _He added no more.

"Why me?"

Niall chuckled as if it were obvious. _"Because you're the best, Eric." _This time that wasn't going to work.

"You have others, you have the best team."

"_They are not the best. They are prepared and are good but none of them is good enough. I need you."_

I sighed deeply, knowing that I was making a huge mistake. "I will need a little time."

"_We don't have much time, Eric."_

"I don't fucking care your damn schedule, okay?" I groaned and tried to calm down. Again. "If I'm going to help you then I'll need time to explain to my wife that there is something more that I can take care of."

"_Alright."_

"But this will the last time." I added seriously. I wanted to make myself clear; I wasn't going to return to that kind of life. "I don't care if a terrorist group puts a bomb in the damn White House or the aliens invade us, okay? I'm done! I want guarantee that this is going to be my last job and you'll never call me again."

I waited for a few seconds and Niall spoke again. _"Deal."_

"Good."

"_I'll get in touch with you in three days to inform you about everything. And you better have your issues under control by then because we are running out of time."_

Niall hung up before I could say anything else and I was so pissed that I wanted to hit something.

"Russell fucking Edgington…" I muttered to myself.

"Eric! Are you coming, sweetie?" Sookie called me from the living room and I went back into the kitchen, put the phone into my pocket and spent the next two hours looking at photos and talking animatedly.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and sending your love!<p>

:)

xoxoxoxox


	5. Inventing Excuses

It's been a long time since I came around... Oh God, I just sounded like Lady Gaga singing Yöu and I, hahaha. Hey there, here's my new chapter for this story. I know it's been a lot since the last time I updated this story but here it is.

Hope you enjoy and I'll be waiting for your reviews.

Thanks for reading.

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Inventing Excuses<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I woke up with a big smile when the sun began warming my skin. All thanks to the huge windows Eric had made to install the sun lit up the room completely and the feeling of waking up surrounded by sunlight was wonderful.

"Eric?" I mumbled as I looked for him on the bed but his side was empty.

I sat down slowly and blinked a few times, looking around to check that, indeed, I was alone in the bedroom. I used to wake up before him and was in charge of preparing breakfast but last night with my Gran and looked at pictures was exhausting.

"Good morning," Eric walked into the room grinning, with a large tray in his hands. A feast. There was everything, toasts, scrambled eggs with bacon, sausages, three different types of jams and two big glasses of juice.

"Wow…" I said smiling, "this is unbelievable." Eric put the tray on my lap and kissed my forehead but instead of sitting in bed with me he walked toward the door. He was still wearing his pajama bottoms and seeing his bare chest in the morning was…well, it was the second best thing I could see. First was sex with Eric. "Wait, where are you going?"

"One thing is missing," he answered, grinning and winking at me.

He was gone before I could ask him so I just looked down the tray trying to decide what to try first. Everything looked delicious and I couldn't believe Eric had taken so much trouble preparing it but I couldn't stop smiling when realized he was always so attentive to me.

"Mmm…" I moaned when I tried the scrambled eggs. The flavour was amazing and although I was better cook than Eric, he always managed to surprise me in the kitchen.

"You like?" he asked me suddenly and I didn't even know he had returned to the room. I could only nod 'cause my mouth was full. "I'm glad." This time he sat down next to me and before I could start eating again he handed me a huge cup of coffee.

I swallowed and kissed him real quick on the lips. "What was that for?" he asked and I just rolled my eyes.

"For being the best husband in the world." I said no more while was still enjoying Eric's delicious breakfast. "This," I said waving at the tray, "is really good but I can't believe you took so much trouble just for me."

Eric smiled sweetly at me and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "You deserve it all, Sookie Northman." It was still weird hearing his surname after my name but I was grinning like a fool every time someone addressed me as Mrs. Northman. "And it's only breakfast, it's not so amazing."

I began to shake my head as I kept eating, "No, this is not just a breakfast, sweetie, these eggs are incredible and if you don't start eating right now I'll end up with everything." And just like that we spent the next hour. Having breakfast, chatting, grinning at each other and when all dishes were empty Eric put the tray on the nightstand and kissed me passionately until we were both laid down on the bed, Eric over me and my arms and legs clinging to him with all my strength.

"Eric…" I moaned while his hands got rid of my nightgown and tossed it to the ground and before I knew it he was kissing one of my breasts, putting his teeth around the nipple and squeezing it slightly. "Oh god…" I couldn't think and hardly speak so I just enjoyed the ride with my husband.

"Sookie, I love you…" we came back to kiss passionately, our tongues melting as one and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. Eric noticed and got rid of his pants faster than I had ever seen and was on me in less than two seconds. "Are you ready, my lover?" I just nodded slightly and a moment later Eric was inside me, pushing hard and fast and driving me insane. His thrusts, his muscles flexing and his eyes staring at me was all I needed and couldn't stop screaming, moaning and digging my nails into his back.

"Oh god…Eric, don't stop! Eric, don't stop!" Eric was moving much faster, as if reading my mind and knew exactly what I wanted and needed all the time. "Ahhhhhhh, Eric!"

Orgasm after orgasm and after orgasm and was the best way ever to wake up in the morning. Much better than coffee.

Eric kept kissing, stroking and fucking me like no tomorrow and I was enjoying the ride as if was the first time. I couldn't believe I was so damn lucky to have him by my side, or inside me, and when I couldn't breathe any longer, Eric laid down beside me, holding my hand and kissing it.

"God, I love you…" he whispered and I chuckled.

I snuggled against him while he put his strong arm around my shoulders and I looked at him grinning. "Y'know, you can wake me up in this way whenever you want," and I giggled like a schoolgirl in love. Yeah, I was in love, completely and madly in love with my husband and couldn't be happier.

"You know, I told Gran I'd go with her to do some shopping," I told Eric as I finished drying my hair. We had just shower together, which meant we did more than showering. "I think she wants to presume of her newly married granddaughter in front of her friends."

Eric chuckled, "Really?" and I nodded smiling. "I think the whole town was in the backyard at our wedding." He added nonstop laughing, "the backyard was completely flooded with people…"

"I know, baby, but I think it's important to her," although he did not understand. "My Gran always knew what people in Bon Temps said about me," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Y'know, most people thought I was a freak and now I'm married, I dunno, guess my Gran doesn't want people think it was a dream or something like that."

"A dream…" he chuckled shaking his head. "Of course it was a dream, Mrs. Northman," and hugged me from behind as he slowly removed the towel that covered my body, "It was the best day of my life, well one of them." I arched an eyebrow while I was looking at Eric in the mirror. He kissed my neck gently and I dropped the towel to the floor.

"One of the best?" I turned around in his arms so we were face to face, he completely dressed and I naked. "Tell me, what day was better than our wedding?" I asked him seriously, trying not to smile.

"If you insist," I pressed myself against him, rubbing my breasts against his body. "I insist." I whispered.

I knew Eric wasn't able to focus when I was naked and this was much worse for him. Not only I was naked, there wasn't an inch of distance between our bodies so nothing could separate us.

I stared at him, waiting for an answer and when he didn't say a word I kissed him slowly, making him crazy.

"Eric…" I whispered but didn't seem to work. "Eric, you were saying…"

"I was saying…" he muttered but was unable to continue.

"Yes, you were talking to me, you were telling me why the day of our wedding wasn't the best…" I loved playing with him like that, making him lose his mind and I really enjoyed it. "What day was the best for you, Eric…?"

"The wedding…" he wasn't yet able to say more than two words, "…it was a great day."

"Yeah, it was." Anyone had thought that he was hypnotized with my tits. "I gotta go, Eric."

"Go?" He began to shake his head and grabbed me harder against him, trapping me in his strong arms and I couldn't stop laughing. "You're not going anywhere, you vixen."

Trying to escape was an impossible mission. Eric and I laughed like two fools in the middle of the bathroom while his hands rested on my ass, massaging and stroking it until he playfully spanked me and couldn't help but gasp when I felt his hand a second later spanking me and then caressing the same area.

"I really have to go," I said grinning and he finally freed me. I left the bathroom, walking slowly and wiggling sensually until I bent down suggestively to put my panties on. I knew Eric was watching me from the bathroom so it was fun to start the show. I decided that while I was dressing I could torture him and it was a great idea before to go 'cause I knew I was going to miss him all day.

"Why don't you call me when you've finished shopping and I invite you two for lunch?" My heart melted a little. I kissed him slowly, caressing his lips with mine and pressed myself against his strong and hard body.

"I love you."

"Me too." We pulled away and took my purse from the closet. "I'm taking the SUV, okay? I have no idea what my Gran is planning to buy and I'll maybe buy something as well so…" I winked at him and left running and laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

The day had begun in the best possible way, with breakfast in bed, making love with my wife and showering together which also resulted in the best fucking shower ever. We were newlyweds after all.

But all that was not enough to forget the fact that very soon I'll have to tell her the whole truth about what Niall and I had talked the night before. I had no idea what it was about but the only thing that was clear was that it was the last time, I was a different man now, a married and a future father if Sookie didn't kill me after discovering the truth.

Seeing her walk out the door with a big smile complicated things even more. We were happy, we were in love and newly married and suddenly everything seemed to go to hell with a single call from Niall Brigant. Why? Why had to be everything so difficult? I just wanted to spend the rest of my days with my beautiful wife, waking up every morning at her side, having breakfast together and making love to her all the time. Was that too much to ask for?

I could maybe call Niall and tell him that I had changed my mind; that I was not willing to return to the life I had led for the past ten years and my marriage and my family were more important than any stupid mission. Yeah, I should call him and tell him exactly what I was thinking, word for word, but deep down I knew there was no escape. Brigant was not the kind of man who took no for an answer and I had made a deal with him.

One last mission.

It didn't matter it was the last or the first, I was sure Sookie wouldn't understand and she'd get mad at me when she discovered the truth. I did not want to see her angry or disappointed with me but if everything went well – and I hoped so – we wouldn't have to think about it ever again. I'd try to explain it to her in a way she could understand that actually it was the last mission and was our only way out but Sookie was stubborn and it wouldn't be so simple.

So instead of calling Brigant I decided to make another call before.

"_Hello?"_

"Pam, I need to talk to you, can we see us in an hour?"

I wasn't sure if Pam would understand or simply choose to get on Sookie's side and be upset with me but at least I needed to tell someone what I was going to do before telling my wife.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Pam glared at me and was not the first time. I told her everything, every word Brigant and I had talked the night before but I could understand her being pissed off at me. In the short time she knew Sookie they became best friends. "Eric, are you fucking insane? After everything that happened in New York…I can't believe you're willing to do this."

"I know, Pam, okay? I know this sucks and I hate myself for it because I feel like I'm betraying Sookie."

"Well, you're doing it." She answered hissing. I stared at her without being sure if I was glaring or simply trying not to look like a jerk. "Eric, I thought everything was over when Edgington was arrested, what the hell has happened?"

"I don't know yet." I said honestly. I really didn't know what Niall was planning but it was something big. "He called and told me that it had to be with Russell and people who is still working for him and it seems he still has loyal friends capable of following his orders although he's in jail."

"So, what has all this to do with you, Eric?" She sighed heavily. "I don't get it, okay? Things seemed to have ended in New York but this asshole doesn't seem to want to give up and he calls you whenever he has a fucking problem. He's a fucking FBI agent! For God's sake! Doesn't he know to do anything?" People around us started to look at us as if Pam was crazy but she didn't seem to care. "You should call and tell him to go to hell and stop calling you to work for him."

I couldn't help chuckling hearing her words. "You're kidding, right? I can't do that, you know that."

"Of course you can, Eric. Don't fuck with me!" She yelled trying not to raise her voice. "You're not FBI, you have no responsibility with this man or what's happening. You put Russell Edgington in jail, got rid of all his subordinates and killed Stan Davis so this is not your business anymore. Edgington will rot in jail for the rest of his life."

"And if not, Pam?" I asked sincerely. "What if Russell really has a plan to get out of jail and still being a problem? I can't let that happen because we would all be in danger."

"But…"

"No, Pam," I cut her off. "I won't let that bastard to get his way. I'll take care of Brigant has planned and when Russell is dead everything will be normal again."

At least that was what I wanted to think. Edgington was in jail, watched every second and I was sure most of prisoners were willing to pay him a visit and make sure it was unforgettable.

"If you're going to do this I'll support you, Eric, but I want you to know that I disagree. This won't be the solution, Brigant will keep calling you to take care of all his problems and he won't leave you alone."

"Don't worry, when I'm done with Russell, it's over. I quit. No more missions, killers or anything related to Niall Brigant."

"I hope you're right, Eric. For your own and Sookie's sake."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Talking to Pam wasn't very helpful and when I went back home I sat on the couch thinking about what was happening. I hoped that somehow Pam would have helped me to make a decision about what I was going to tell Sookie. I needed my best friend to support me on this but she just said that I was choosing wrong and shouldn't have agreed to help Brigant. I didn't want to, that wasn't my life anymore, but what else could I do? Having refused would have resulted in many problems for everyone and if that damn mission could solve everything…then I'd do without thinking twice.

"Honeyyyyyyy, I'm home!" Sookie sang as put a couple of bag on the floor beside the coffee table and sat next to me on the couch. "Hi, my love," she said giggling" I missed you much, very much." Sookie seemed different, well more different.

"Sookie, are you okay?"

"Okay?" she laughed uncontrollably. "I'm better than okay…fine, great, spectacularly fine…"

"Sook, honey, look at me." Sookie looked at me straight in the eye, still grinning and then I realized what was happening. "Sookie, are you drunk?"

"Pffft…drunk." And she laughed again. "I'm not drunk, Eric," she said as seriously as she could, "I've only drank a cocktail with Ames. She and Tray were in the store and told me to go and eat something with them so…" but she closed her eyes then and breathed deeply a few times before re-opening them. "I went with them."

"And did you eat something or just have been drinking?" I whispered, knowing in a matter of minutes her head would feel like a bomb.

She laughed like a child for minutes and then looked at me, biting her lip. "I don't remember." She kept laughing until she fell asleep on the couch. I knew she'd feel much worse when she woke up so I closed the curtains, covered her with a blanket and went to the kitchen to prepare a hangover remedy for her.

Obviously it wasn't the best time to tell her that Niall had been in touch with me and also wanted me to help him again. Sookie probably wouldn't have known what I was talking about and I needed her fully conscious for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"Ummm…"

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked me whispering and stroking my hair softly. I couldn't even answer him, I just curled up beside him and wrapped the blanket around me. I was freezing. "Are you okay?"

"No," I replied with barely a whisper. "The last thing I could remember is that I was drinking. A lot but I was having a great time."

"Sookie, please tell me that you didn't drive back home," Eric was worried waiting for my answer. I wasn't stupid enough to drive after leaving drunk a bar.

"No, course not."

"So, how did you come back? The car's out there."

"Oh…yeah, I remember." I breathed deeply and felt like my head was going to explode. "Ames and I drank and talked all the time, she's my best friend and you know how I love spending time with her. So one thing led to another and Tray brought me home and Amelia followed us. They left then in Tray's truck."

"Okay."

I looked at him surprised. Did he really think that I'd have been able to drive being drunk? "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I trust you, Sookie, but I had to ask you. That's all."

"I get it." I said as I nodded and suddenly the terrible headache returned. "Oh, my head hurts so much…"

"C'mon, I've prepared something for that hangover of yours."

An hour later and thanks to Eric's home remedy for hangover I felt much better and my head was clear. I took a shower, alone. Eric insisted that I wasn't yet fully recovered and dressed in comfortable clothes to spend the rest of the evening at home.

"Are you feeling better?"

I walked into his office grinning. I had been in the hallway listening to him typing on his laptop and I thought he didn't hear me but he always knew that I was there.

"Yeah, much better." I sat on one of the chairs they were placed across his desk. This room was decorated in Eric's style and everything was white and black leather. "What are you doing?" Suddenly his face tensed and I knew something was wrong. "Eric, you okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Eric didn't need a lot of words but he was barely talking so I knew something was happening. "You know, you looked tense when I got home but I believed that I was just imagining things caused by alcohol but you have the same expression on your face right now and I'd like to know what's going on."

"Sookie…"

"Don't Sookie me. Just tell me the truth," I cut him off.

He breathed deeply for a couple of minutes, maybe looking for the best way to explain whatever he needed to explain to me and I started getting really worried.

"Eric…come on, it can't be that bad." Or could it be? Since I met Eric Northman many other people had tried to kill me and it seemed bad luck was chasing us but I wanted to believe that I was wrong. Could anyone blame me for wishing a quiet and normal life? "Eric, I'm your wife and I love you so…spit it out!"

Eric looked at me with eyes wide open, surprised at my reaction but he just squared his shoulders and stared at me. He opened his mouth a few times to start talking but closed it a second later.

"I love you, Sookie, you already know that. You are the most important person to me and I'd be willing to do anything for you…"

"I know, Eric."

"That's why this is so difficult to say," and I started to panic. "Never before a decision was so difficult for me to take but even if you disagree with me, I had to do it and I hope you can forgive me for it."

I was afraid to ask but I just swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. "Eric, what are you talking about?"

"I have a mission."

* * *

><p>Hope you like this new chapter and review if you have a minute. Thanks for reading and have a nice weekend!<p> 


	6. I'm A Married Woman And I'm Pissed Off

Hi there! It's already Friday and I'm going to enjoy a great weekend. I hope you all as well, but if you have a minute you can read the new chapter of this story.

Enjoy it and leave a review, I love reading them.

Thanks :)

* * *

><p><strong>I'm A Married Woman And I'm Pissed Off<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"A mission, Eric?" God, this was better and better. We had left that life behind in New York and decided to live as two normal people 'cause it was what we wanted to do for the rest of our lives. And now a mission. "You gotta be kidding me," I said as I glared at him. "It must be a fucking joke 'cause I assure you there's no way I can get to understand what you're talking about." I was furious but actually felt betrayed and like a fool for not having realized before that something was happening. "This is ridiculous, Eric," and I tried to breathe deeply and calm down, "you can't be serious. Please tell me this is just a fucking nightmare and I'd wake up soon."

"Sookie, I'm sorry but…"

"You're sorry?" I cut him off. "No, Eric. You can say 'I'm sorry' when you break something or burn dinner but don't say 'I'm sorry' when you cheat on your wife about something as serious as this. Do you realize what this means?" And I was silent a few seconds. "All we did in New York was for nothing."

"Sookie, that is not true."

"That's not true?" I said huffing. "Of course it's true, Eric." And I was about to burst in tears. "I was scared to death when I went to New York because I had no idea what was going on but Pam promised me that you knew what you were doing, that everything would be fine and we'd soon return to Bon Temps to be together. We did get out from all of that and now you're saying me that you have a mission just because Niall Brigant called you. That man has no right to call you again! Don't you understand?" And the tears flooded my eyes. I didn't want to cry because Eric would think I was just scared when I was actually very angry. "Niall Brigant ruined your life over the last ten years, Eric, and when everything was done you felt good, I know you felt good."

"It's not about that, Sookie. It's not just me, or us or Niall Brigant. Things could get complicated and I don't want to put you in danger."

"And you think I won't be in danger if you take care of another mission?" The idea was absurd but Eric seemed convinced. "If you do this again, nothing will have changed, do you understand? Your life will be what it was and before you know it you'll be working for Niall Brigant again. Our lives will become an illusion of what they are now and all because a fucking FBI agent who has no idea how to do his fucking job." I was whispering 'cause I didn't even have the strength to find my own voice.

"I love you, Sookie," but I couldn't even look at him. "You are the most important to me but you need to understand. If I do this is to make sure I will never have problems in the future, do you understand?" No, I couldn't understand. Problems always appear, problems were something normal in a couple, but it was no excuse for what Eric was trying to say. "Russell Edgington must die."

"Russell Edgington is in jail, Eric." I said without looking up. "He's in jail thanks to you and what you did so don't tell me to understand 'cause I can't." I got up off the chair and walked up the stairs until I reached our bedroom. I needed to be alone and think on what was happening.

I just wanted to sleep. Sleep and wake up knowing it was all a bad dream and nothing really happened. I couldn't believe Eric had told me what I had heard but as much as I wanted to believe nothing was real, it was real. Eric was willing to go back to what he had abandoned and I couldn't understand it.

I heard him knocking at the door but I didn't answer. I wasn't capable of it.

The door opened and Eric started walking towards the bed. I had my back at him 'cause I still couldn't look at him but I was sure he would insist in talking about what was happening.

"Sookie…" he began but I cut him off. "Eric, please…" but I did not know what else to say. I was mad and disappointed but still couldn't hurt him in any way. "Please don't say anything because I'm still trying to understand the whole thing and…"

"I'm sorry, Sookie." This time it was Eric who cut me off. "I assure you that I'm so sorry because the last thing I want is to return to that kind of life. It was horrible, Sookie, you have no idea. I was exhausted and depressed and you were what kept me living and I realized I could actually change and become a completely different man." He said sighing. "Everything I've done…I did for you." But he was ready to abandon all of it for a stupid mission. "You are the love of my life, Sookie Northman," and I heard him sob, "and I'd do _anything _for you. I'd even kill for you, damn it! I already killed for you and I'd do it again."

When I turned around and saw his face my heart broke into million pieces. Eric was kneeling beside the bed with his face buried in his hands and sobbing endlessly. It was then when I realized this fucking last mission was not something he wanted to do but he seemed to be so bound to it.

Could I still be angry at him? Not at all.

"Eric…" I moved until I was next to him and put both of my hands on the back of his head, "Eric, look at me, please." But he began to shake his head and did not move. "Sweetie, please, I need you to look at me because…" But I didn't know what I could say for him to look at me. "I know this sucks and I wish it was over that night in New York but it seems bad luck always follows us so I shouldn't be surprised Niall Brigant called you again."

Eric stopped sobbing but did not move a muscle. Maybe he was embarrassed for have been crying in front of me but the idea was ridiculous so I held his face in my hands until his eyes met mine and I didn't like at all what I saw.

"Eric, calm down, okay? I'm not mad." And I smiled weakly at him but he knew me pretty well and knew that I wasn't telling the whole truth. "I won't lie to you and say that I agree with this but I can't blame you 'cause you didn't look for this. Niall is the one who's getting between us and if there's someone we could blame, that's him so stop thinking you're responsible for everything that's happening, okay?" Eric nodded slightly but said nothing. "I love you, Eric Northman, you are the love of my life too and I'd give you my life for you," but Eric began shaking his head. "Of course I'd do, I'd do it without thinking twice, you already know that."

"I love you, Sookie." And my heart completely melted hearing his choked voice.

"I love you, Eric. Don't worry about anything, alright? We'll find a solution and…"

"I have to go with Brigant, Sookie, it's the only solution." He said firmly. "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you and if I have to put a bullet between Russell Edgington's eyes, I will. Get it? I won't think twice and finish with all his fucking friends and I'll return with you to not get away from you and this house ever."

We made love slowly and gently. It was not sex, it was to make love because we both knew it was the only way to forgive each other for everything we had said. I wouldn't deny that I was still pissed but I wasn't mad at Eric anymore. All my anger was directed at Niall Brigant and his inability to do his work.

"You okay?" I whispered in the dark. All lights were out and the only illumination came from the moon. "I don't know, Sookie. I've disappointed you and I feel like an asshole for keeping with this shit and his requests. Brigant is not my business anymore, he's not my boss and it's like I can't go on with my life." I agreed with every word he said but didn't want to interrupt him. Eric needed to feel better and that was a good way to do it. "I used to think my life would be meaningless if I stopped doing the only thing I knew to do, but I couldn't be more wrong," and stroked my cheek gently. "There's nothing more important than you, Sookie and this life we have built together and I'm afraid everything's going to go away if…"

"Hey, look at me." His eyes were blocked on mine and I smiled broadly at him as my eyes filled with tears. "Nothing's gone to disappear, you understand? It's impossible the life we have together vanish 'cause none of us will ever allow it." I'd kill anyone who tried. "We'll be together forever."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"New York? Sookie, is something wrong?" Eric and I decided we would have no one else knowing what was going on so I was forced to lie to my Gran and I hated myself for it. "Honey, what's happening?"

I had to pretend that everything was fine and it was just a trip. "What are you talking about, Gran?" I asked her with a chuckle. If anything I learned from Eric was that pretend could save your life and in this case I needed to make my Gran be calm while we were going to deal with everything. "Sookie…"

"It's all right, Gran. It's just Eric and I want to spend some time together…" We had just returned from our honeymoon and do we need to leave again? I even thought the idea was absurd and my Gran was looking at me as if she wasn't believing a word. "Eric has insisted for us to go to New York again 'cause the last time was a very short trip, we were just a few hours there, so I told him I loved the city and I wanted to be back there." Why couldn't I lie? Jason was an expert and he was able to tell the most ridiculous story and make everyone believe every single word but every time I tried to tell a stupid and little lie I couldn't.

Eric was willing to leave without me, in fact he insisted that it was something he had to take care of but I made it clear that he wouldn't go anywhere without me. It was pretty awful to spend those two weeks with no news from him, not knowing if he was dead or alive and I swore to myself that I would never go through that hell again.

"Sookie, if something's going on…I'd like you to tell me, dear," she smiled at me but I knew she was worried for me. "You know you've always been able to talk to me about anything…"

"Gran, it's all right, really."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How'd it go?" Eric asked me when saw me walked into the kitchen. "Sookie, you okay?"

"No," I said dryly as I sat down in a chair and throw my purse on the table. "I feel miserable and guilty, like I was the most terrible person on earth." Eric stopped what he was doing and knelt before me. "I know it had to be tough, baby, but I promise you it's the best. The less people know the better, okay? Also, you wouldn't want to put your Gran in danger, would you?"

"Of course not," and kissed him quickly on the lips. "But I hate lying to her. I feel as I deserved to be punished for it."

Eric raised an eyebrow suggestively and I chuckled. "I did not mean that, God, you're a pervert."

"I may be a pervert…but you're like me, you yell even more during sex…" We laughed, ate, talked and Eric begged me again to not go with him.

"I assure you that I'll go to New York with you, Eric Northman, so stop trying to make me change my mind. It won't work and…" and suddenly I ran out and threw up into the sink.

God, I felt awful, as if suddenly everything that I'd eaten were destroying me inside and when I felt one of Eric's hand holding my hair and the other around my waist I realized I was hardly able to stand up.

"Sookie, you okay?" But I couldn't answer him. I felt…actually it was as I couldn't feel anything. My body did not seem my own body and all I could do was breathe deeply. "Sookie, look at me, what's wrong?"

I tried to smile and make him see that all was okay but I was sure that I wasn't very convincing. "I'll catch the car keys and we go to the hospital." I wanted to stop him and tell him that I would be alright in a couple of hours but I wasn't even able to talk before he left the kitchen.

I was still sweating and shivering at the same time; I didn't knew if I was freezing or was just my imagination but I didn't throw up again and could breathe normally. I hadn't the faintest idea what had happened to me but I started to feel better every second so going to the hospital was not necessary. Maybe it was something I ate or stress for the trip to New York and having to lie to my Gran.

"Come on, I'll help you get up."

"Eric, I'm fine," but he glared at me and I couldn't utter another word.

"Sookie, it's not normal throwing up and shivering like you were doing less than five minutes ago, you understand?" I nodded in silence. "We'll go to the hospital and they make some tests and when we are sure everything's okay we'll be back home and go to bed. Understood? I think we both need to rest and relax for a few hours," he said as he tucked my hair behind my ear. "Come on, I'll help you get in the car," and a minute later we were on the road on our way to the hospital.

"Well, Mrs. Northman, seems you are perfectly," and I breathed in relief. Although I had said Eric over and over that I was fine I couldn't help worrying that something might be happening to me. "Tests don't indicate anything unusual with you but I'd do a blood test right now." Dr. Ludwig was something out of the ordinary. Also she was really petite and pretty different from other doctors I had met in my life.

"So what happened?" Eric asked and we both looked at her for an answer. "Because she seemed perfectly fine while we were dinner and she suddenly began trembling and throwing up and was very pale."

"That's why I want to do a blood test, Mr. Northman, to make sure everything's fine and there's no problem. The most probable is food poisoning. It seems worse than it really is and I understand you were afraid but I assure you that your wife is perfectly fine."

An hour later we were back at home and I was exhausted so Eric insisted on carrying me up to the bedroom even though I told him I felt fine and could walk. It didn't work; he was as stubborn as me.

"I have to go to the kitchen to collect everything from dinner but it'll be a few minutes, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need something? Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since noon and you threw up dinner so I could make you something, what do you say?" I smiled broadly at him and shook my head. "Are you sure? I don't care to make a sandwich for you or I can bring you a glass of milk and a few cookies."

"Eric, I'm fine, don't worry. Just hurry up."

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but when I felt Eric's weight on the bed I had my eyes closed and was too tired to move so I just mumbled a few words and Eric put his arm around my waist and I suddenly felt much better.

Maybe it was stress about everything was going on that had caused me to feel so bad but I wasn't convinced by it. I didn't easily get sick but I had a knot in my stomach since Eric told me Niall Brigant had called him again.

Our lives seemed to be normal, we were married now, we lived in a small town in Louisiana without attracting attention and we both worked in a family restaurant so we weren't really doing any harm to anybody.

I woke up hearing the incessant and irritating ringtone from my cell phone on my nightstand and when I sat on the bed to see who the hell was calling me so fucking early I realized Eric wasn't next to me.

"What the hell…?" I muttered but I pressed the button to answer and cleared my throat slightly. "Hello?"

"_Good morning, I'm calling from the hospital in Shreveport. May I speak with Sookie Northman, please?"_

"It's me." The woman on the other side of the phone had a sweet and kind voice but it was too early for me.

"_I am calling to inform you about the results of your blood tests from last night."_

"So soon?"

"_Yes. Dr. Amy Ludwig informed me that I should call you as soon as the results would come."_

"All right. Is everything okay?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. "I know it seemed much worse last night but I'm feeling much better right now, so…"

"_Mrs. Northman," _she cut me off gently, _"the blood test is positive."_

Positive? Positive about what? "Positive? Excuse me, but right now I have no idea what you're talking about. What do you mean by positive? They did some tests last night, which one of them is positive?" I began to be scared. I preferred a million times to wake up with Eric's head between my legs than the way I was doing it this morning.

"_The test is positive, which means you are pregnant, Mrs. Northman."_

Pregnant?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading the new chapter and if you want to leave a review, you already know what to do. Just hit the big button and write whatever you want.<p>

:)


	7. Mommy On A Mission

Hi there!

Thanks a lot for all the reviews in the last chapter and I'm sooo glad you enjoyed it 'cause it's one of my favourite stories and I love writing it.

Hope you enjoy this chapter as well and leave me a review if you like it.

Enjoy your weekend!

* * *

><p><strong>Mommy On A Mission<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"It must be a mistake!" I practically yelled into the phone. "Do you hear me? All this has to be a mistake, you may have confused the samples or someone made a mistake…"

"_Mrs. Northman, I assure you there are no mistakes. I myself was present during the tests and collected the results personally. Congratulations, Mrs. Northman, you are going to be a mother."_

Mother? I was not prepared for motherhood. Of course I thought about it many times but I was a freak in Bon Temps and until I met Eric Northman I never thought I'd have a normal life. Now I was married and madly in love with my husband and was willing to go to New York with him to take care of killing a man but when the nurse told me that I was pregnant I started thinking about a million things at once.

What could I do? I wanted to go to New York with Eric and make sure everything would be fine but I was sure he wouldn't let me go with him if I told him I was pregnant. God, I was even beginning to think it wasn't a good idea to leave from Bon Temps right now. I had no idea what was going to happen in the big city, maybe Eric would simply talk to Brigant and nothing else would happen but…what the hell was I thinking? My husband was a former professional killer, he obviously wasn't going to talk to an FBI agent about a man. No, he was going to kill Russell Edgington.

On the other hand, tell him that I was pregnant at this time would distract him cause more problems. I knew Eric would need to be relaxed and focused and tell him that he was going to be a father was not the better at the time. Or was I wrong? Fuck, I couldn't think clearly and felt completely lost. I needed to Eric and it had to be right now.

But was I really thinking about hiding something to important? Eric was my husband, the person I most trusted in and the future father of my baby. Hiding that I was pregnant was crazy but the idea of not being at his side and something could happen to him was unbearable. Great, as if we haven't enough problems I had to decide now if I told him the truth or just kept the secret until we got back from…well, from wherever we were supposed to go.

Why was everything so complicated?

I wasn't joking when I told Eric that bad luck was always chasing us whenever things were going well; it was fucking fact.

But the real question that haunted my mind was: would I be able to hide from Eric that I was pregnant?

Last night I started throwing up and felt awful and didn't even know yet that I was pregnant so nausea would continue and continue and I couldn't use the excuse that something I had eaten was what was causing me the pain for much longer. Besides, Eric would insist on going to see a doctor and he find out sooner or later – and by someone else – that I was expecting a baby and I didn't even say to him.

Fuck, I felt the most despicable person in the world and I hadn't yet decided whether to tell him the truth or lying not to worry him. Why did I feel so guilty if I hadn't lied yet?

"This sucks…" I mumbled, burying my face in my hands and breathing deeply again and again.

"What sucks?"

"Damn, Eric!" My heart almost left my chest when I heard his voice in the silence of the bedroom. "Sorry," I said while trying to catch my breath and smiled slightly at him when I saw him carrying a breakfast tray in his hands, "you scared me."

"It wasn't my intention," he said with a chuckle and putting down the tray on the bedside table. "You okay?" I couldn't do anything but nod, feeling guilty for not shouting from the rooftops that I was pregnant and very happy 'cause I really was. "Yeah, fine."

"Sookie, I won't lie to you," and my eyes opened wide waiting for him if he knew anything about my pregnancy. But, he couldn't, could he? "Last night I got really scared when I saw what happened to you," and I was still holding my breath until he finished talking, "I think I wasn't so scared in my whole life and felt useless because I had no idea what to do…"

"Eric, you did the right thing." I wouldn't have known what to do either if he had been shot or…god, I couldn't even think about it. "I was pretty scared too but you knew how to stay calm and took me to the hospital so there's nothing fear, okay? I'm fine, we're both fine, and everything is fine." Never, in my whole life, I had so often repeated the word 'fine" and I wouldn't be surprise if Eric realized that I was hiding something from him. "I love you, Eric." And I gave him a quick kiss on the lips instead of saying any nonsense.

Eric kissed me passionately a second later but I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "I'm still a little tired."

"Sorry, it's true. You should rest." He was about to leave the bedroom but I wanted to be with him. "Eric, stay with me." He sat on the bed and we ate breakfast together for the first time without having sex. I wasn't thrilled about it but I wasn't feeling strong enough for it. Of course I wanted him, I always wanted him, but I had too many things on my mind and Eric deserved much more than just a quickie in the morning. "Sookie, are you okay?" I nodded, using the excuse that my mouth was full and started to focus on my glass of juice, which was pretty interesting by the way. "You haven't even drunk coffee." And I choked when I heard him. Eric knew I was addicted to coffee, I needed it first thing in the morning, but I was pregnant and coffee was strictly forbidden.

"I'm not in the mood for it, you know, after last night, I think I still feeling a little…" but Eric understood. "You're right, baby, coffee's not good idea for your stomach right now."

So we ate breakfast, chatted and Eric drank both cups of coffee on the tray. I couldn't help but enjoy the smell 'cause I loved it and I knew my life would be hell next nine months without being able to drink it.

"I've talked to Niall this morning before you woke up." I nodded, waiting for him to continue but I couldn't help to feel a twinge every time I heard his name. He was the cause of all our problems but I could not avoid thinking that if weren't for him and what he did for Eric ten years ago, we never would have known each other and we wouldn't be married now and I wouldn't be expecting. "Sookie, are you listening to me?" I had no idea what he said so I just shook my head. "I was saying that Brigant called me to talk about my arrival." He's arrival? Our arrival. "I haven't talked to him about us yet because I wasn't sure if you were coming with me." I opened my eyes wide and was about to protest but Eric was faster than me. "It's just after last night…I don't know, you told me before that you were still feeling tired and the flight is tomorrow so I didn't know if you would come." I would go with him until the end of the world.

"Of course I'll go with you." I said firmly as I sat on his lap. "I'm feeling much better now and they called me from the hospital," I said before realizing it. I had not planned to talk about that part so soon, especially without having thought of a good story, but Eric knew sooner or later we would have to know the results of the analysis.

"They called?" he asked in surprise. "Wow, they're really fast! I thought it would take longer but…never mind. What did they say?"

"Everything's okay." I didn't know what else to say and was afraid of saying something that I should not. "They say the results are good, there's nothing unusual and I'm fine." Eric was nodding, happy that everything had gone well. "Well, then what happened last night?"

I just shrugged. "I dunno, maybe Dr. Ludwig was right and was just something I ate, y'know, there are viruses everywhere now so I'll be careful."

I hated myself for lying to him in that way but I couldn't think of anything else to say and tell him that I was pregnant…no, I wasn't ready to stay behind.

"You know, it's our last night before heading to New York, so we could do something special."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we could invite your Gran to dinner at the restaurant or we could go to Shreveport and dinner all three of us together. I'm not sure how long we'll be in New York but at least we spent a good last night in Bon Temps, what do you think?"

"I think it's a great plan, but…"

"But?" he asked me with raised eyebrows. "Eric, I don't know why but I have the feeling you're talking as if we weren't coming back." Eric chuckled and frowned a second later. "What?"

"I dunno…it's just the way of telling it…"

"Sookie, we're going to come back," he cut me off sharply. "I don't know what made you think that I don't want to be in Bon Temps but I assure you that you're wrong. My life is in here. With you." He got out of bed and began pacing back and forth across the bedroom. "I have no idea what's happening and the whole situation with Brigant and Edgington is making things worse. Maybe you're just tired or only feel weak for what happened last night but I guaranteed you there will be no one able to get me away from you." Great, I felt even worse now.

"I'm so sorry, Eric." I was trying to think clearly, but it wasn't easy. My head was going to explode. "I…I'm sorry. I have no idea why I said such a thing but…I don't know, it's just I couldn't help it." And I sighed heavily. "Until yesterday I thought our lives were still what they had been since we got married, y'know, living as normal people, but I realize now that everything's changed. I feel insecure and…" and I began sobbing. I hated looking so weak and vulnerable. "This is absurd, I don't even know why I'm crying." Part of me was convinced that it had to do something with the pregnancy but the reality was that I had a knot in the stomach. For some reason I kept thinking something terrible was going to happen.

"Sookie, don't cry…" he whispered as he held me against his chest. "I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you but I promise it'll be over pretty soon and we'll back at home sooner than you think."

"Do you promise?" I asked him with tearful eyes. I wanted to stop whining like a kid but couldn't get it.

Eric smiled widely and kissed my forehead before answering. "Of course I promise and you already know that I always keep my promises."

"I know," I mumbled grinning, "but you know me well enough to know that I always worry about everything."

"I do," and I hit him playfully on the chest. "It's true, you always do."

"You're pretty funny, aren't you?"

And as if it were another morning we made love slowly and passionately, feeling each caress and kiss like the first.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is very frustrating…" I sighed for the umpteenth time while Eric was trying not to stress me out with his questions. "Do you realize that we have no idea how long we'll be out?" Eric had decided my questions were rhetorical so he just nodded and kept collecting his things. "How will I know what I have to take with me?"

"Sookie, we can buy whatever we need to, okay?" Yes, it was easy for a man to say that but women – or maybe just me – needed to be prepared for anything. "Don't you think it's absurd?" And Eric nodded again but this time gave me a small smile. "Why should I buy something I have at home? It's a stupid way to waste money and besides I'd rather take my own stuff…"

"Sookie, you're driving me insane," he cut me off with a chuckle. "Just grab a bag and put some clothes on it, that's all, okay? We're not going to migrate to New York, we're just travelling there and besides when I spoke to Niall I explained to him you were coming with me and he said you would have anything you needed, you understand? It doesn't matter if you forget something."

I glared at him 'cause I didn't know what else to say. Eric was right, I was driving him insane with my incessant questions but I had never before had to go on a trip without knowing when I would return.

"Don't look at me like that, baby," and he took me in his arms, "I promise we'll come back sooner than you imagine, okay?" I could only nod slightly against his chest and suddenly I felt much better. Eric knew how to turn the most terrifying situation into something less important but I still couldn't help but keep thinking problems would only get worse in New York. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said but I didn't pull away from him. I needed him to hug me, to feel his strong arms around my body and feeling safe. "You're right," I murmured softly, "we'll be back at home in a few days and then everything will return to normal." I was not sure if I was trying to convince him or myself but hoped to be right and get back our lives and my husband as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

Sookie was pretty weird – well, more than usual – and she had never before been scared the way she did this morning when I surprised her in the bedroom with her face buried into her hands.

Something did not seem to go well but we already had enough problems to take care of with the trip to New York and Niall Brigant so I did not want to press on her about anything else.

"You ready, baby?" I asked her as I hugged her from behind and put my hands on her belly and her body tensed immediately, as if she was nervous about something. "Gran will wait for us in ten minutes."

"I'm ready," and she tried to get away from me but I didn't let her. "Sookie, I love you very much, you know, right?" She nodded but said nothing. "If something was happening, something important or just silly, I don't care, you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Sure," she whispered and I didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Sookie always talked incessantly and with a huge smile on her face but now it was as if she did not trust me, as if she was hiding a big secret from me. Now I began understanding how she must have felt when she knew that I was hiding something from her when I didn't tell her about my job. "I love you too, Eric."

Dinner was quiet and fun but Adele seemed worried about the few details Sookie had told her about the trip to New York. She actually didn't tell her anything but neither of us dared to say another word because we did not want to worry her without reason. If all went as planned Russell Edgington would be dead within days, my dealings with Niall Brigant would end forever and I would never return to that world.

"Gotta go to the bathroom," Sookie said rising from her chair and walking to the restrooms. I didn't take my eyes off her until I saw her walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Don't you think she's pretty weird?" I asked Adele before another word was said.

"What do you mean, my dear?" Maybe it was only my imagination but I was sure Sookie did not seem the same. "I don't know, but it's just…she doesn't look the same. I think there's anything that's worrying her but when I asked her she said she was fine and was feeling much better since last night."

"Eric," she began talking while holding my hand, "you have to understand that Sookie has always known how to take care of herself and you're taking care of her right now but this is completely new for Sookie and maybe she just needs time to get used to the idea."

"You think so?" I asked honestly. "Yesterday she looked like perfectly and when we were eating breakfast this morning she was pretty quiet, you know, as if she was thinking something all the time and it worries me."

"She may just be nervous about the trip. Sookie doesn't like planes, she's scared on takeoff and landing but otherwise, I think she's fine."

"Maybe I'm just paranoid…"

Sookie seemed to have returned to normal during dinner. We laughed, Adele told us stories about Sookie and Jason's childhood and the night was perfect. I felt better in that moment than in my whole life and wasn't willing to let Niall Brigant ruined everything I had achieved.

"We've had fun, right?" I tried to start a conversation as we undressed but Sookie had her back to me and I didn't understand why. "Sookie, what's going on?" I was unable to stand it for much longer but I knew it wasn't a good idea. Sookie seemed to be worried about something and put pressure on her was not the solution.

"I'm fine, Eric."

"Really?" And I took a deep breath trying to keep calm. "It's just…you look different, distant with since this morning and I don't understand why and all this is driving me insane. I love you more than my own life and the idea that there are more secrets between us…is breaking my heart. I feel you don't trust me, Sookie, and…I want you to trust me."

Sookie turned, with teary eyes and breathing hardly. Was it really so bad?

"I trust you, Eric." She mumbled and her eyes filled with tears. "I really trust you and you know I would never do anything to upset or hurt you but right now I need you to give me a little time, okay? There are things that…there are things that I have to think of and I'm totally overwhelmed now by everything's happening but I promise you that I'll tell you all of it in a couple of days." And she sobbed. "Please, I'm just asking you for some time and really, I swear, I'll tell you everything."

I did not like Sookie hiding something really important from me but if time was all she needed, I would give her time.

"Okay. A couple of days."

"A couple of days." Sookie repeated trying to calm down and breathe normally.

"But I want to know the truth in a couple of days, you understand?" And Sookie nodded. "No more excuses, Sookie, I'm serious."

"I promise, Eric."

"You better," I said grinning, "because I don't like leaving tomorrow without knowing what's happening."

We went to sleep but Sookie seemed the only one sleeping. I couldn't stop thinking about what she was hiding, whether it'd be good or bad, important or just silly but if Sookie was so worried and upset I was sure it had to be something really important. But good or bad? Perhaps she might consider it a bad thing and that was the reason because she didn't want to say anything but… So I spent the rest of the night with Sookie snuggled against me and me staring at the ceiling while thinking about what would happen in the next few days.


	8. New York, I'm Pissed Off

**Hi there! **

**It's been a long time since the last update of this story but I want you to know that I didn't forget about it. I've been pretty busy but I'm still working on all of my stories so be patient, please. **

**:)**

**Hope you have a great weekend 'cause SPRING'S ALREADY HERE! **

**Thanks a lot for reading, reviewing and enjoying with this story and hope you like this new chapter.**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>New York, I'm Pissed Off<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I hated planes and the last time I was in one of them I was in my way to New York and the situation was much more desperate. Pam was sitting beside me, telling me everything was gonna be okay and Eric and I would be together really soon but then I had no idea what was going on. I knew it now. And yet, knowing what was going to happen and what Eric had to do, did not make me feel better.

"What kind of mission is this?" I asked Eric even though I knew Brigant plans were very clear.

Eric looked at me being aware that I knew all the details but a part of me expected we were just there to talk to Niall and another person would be responsible to take care of Russell Edgington's problem. "I know," I said nodding, "but I had to try."

This time we did not have any pervert looking at my cleavage, we were alone because the FBI had paid for two seats in first class, but that did not make me feel better. This was not a pleasure trip, it was business, strange business and nobody should know about them but they were business after all.

"Sookie, I don't know if this has been a good idea." I knew exactly what Eric was talking about. "It's just…I can't stop thinking that I'm taking a huge risk just for letting you to come with me and I hate the feeling, Sookie. You shouldn't even being on this plane."

"Eric, we've had this conversation a million times, okay?" And I stared at him without a doubt. "I hate having you to do this but I understand why you're doing it, so please, stop insisting 'cause I won't change my mind. I'm your wife, Eric, and if you are going to do this and risk your life the least I can do is be by your side."

"I know, Sookie, but I don't like…"

"You'll have to understand, buddy." I added firmly while staring at his beautiful, deep blue eyes like sapphires. "I'm not going anywhere, Eric."

Most of the flight was spent in silence, we just occasionally talking about the restaurant, my brother's new girlfriend and I told him that I had promised my Gran to call her as soon as we landed in New York.

I fell asleep leaning on Eric's shoulder one hour after takeoff from Shreveport and I was so comfortable that I didn't move. I could feel Eric's arm holding me against him and felt completely safe, although it wasn't enough to keep me from dreaming.

"Hi Mommy," a little boy about five or six years kept greeting and smiling widely at me. He was missing some teeth but his smile was no less brilliant for it. "Let's play with Daddy, Mommy, let's play together." That little boy kept running, shouting and laughing. "Mommy, I want to play with you but you can't run 'cause my little sister will scare inside your tummy and she won't want to get out." That's when I looked down and sad that I was pregnant again.

"Sookie, my love, let's play together. This little devil has too much energy to burn," Eric said smiling while he was holding our "son?" over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "What do you say, lover? Let's take a walk and then we'll take him to the lake to see the fishes."

Everything was so strange and yet so beautiful that I couldn't believe it was only a dream. It was as real as sitting on a plane next to Eric, and I could even feel the touch of my hand against my belly, trying to feel my future daughter. My daughter, it was weird to think of it when I didn't even tell him yet that I was pregnant.

Was this our future waiting for us? Was I watching my unborn baby running with his father? Would it be a boy? How many children would we have?

There were too many unanswered questions and when I woke up I looked around making sure we were still on the plane.

"Are you okay, Sookie?"

"Yeah, I've fallen asleep." Yeahhh, a brilliant answer. "Yes," Eric said between laughs, "I've noticed. Were you dreaming?"

"What?" I asked in surprise. If Eric had realized I was dreaming perhaps he heard something but I couldn't be really sure if I had said anything so I didn't know how to respond.

"You were moaning softly and grinning, you know, like you were really enjoying a good dream." It was a good dream, in fact, it was better than good. It was the kind of dream you never want to wake up from and want to make it happen and that was exactly what I wanted. "You had a huge smile on your face and at first I thought you were awake and you were just trying to tease me but when I kissed your forehead you didn't even move."

"I was dreaming," I said grinning, "and yes, it was good dream."

"Something you want to share?"

"Um…well, it's just…I actually don't remember much." It was a pathetic excuse but it was all I could think of. "It was kind of weird, you know, it hadn't a lot of sense." But it was the most wonderful dream I'd had in my whole life, even better than when I dreamed I was trapped in a candy store with puppies all around me and playing, caressing and chasing after them while eating lollipops nonstop.

"Okay, Sookie."

"Are you mad?" I didn't know why I asked him but I did. Since I had told Eric that I needed some time to think and saying what was worrying me I was paranoid.

"No, why should I be?" he asked surprised.

"Never mind."

"Sookie…" but he didn't know what else to say. "Baby…I know you're nervous, but I promise everything's gonna be alright, okay? I won't let anything bad happen to you and we'll be at home sooner than you think."

"I don't care what might happen to me, Eric, I just care about you." I always had and always would.

"Don't talk like that, Sookie, please." And he pulled away from me. "You know I can't stand the idea of thinking that something bad could happen to you so I don't need you to remind me." I did not mean to make him feel guilty, but as always, I couldn't contain myself when I opened my big mouth and ruined everything. "It's too hard for me, you know? This kind of life was supposed to be part of my past but it's returned to spoil everything."

"Eric, I…"

"No, don't say anything, please." Was he mad at me? In a matter of minutes, the longest of my life, I felt like the world's biggest idiot for having spoiled a romantic moment between us. Why couldn't keep my mouth shut? If I had simply nodded each time he said something about this mission, Niall Brigant or anything else related with this trip to New York, none of this would have happened and we'd be talking like nothing had happened.

I couldn't stay longer bearing the silence between us. There was so much tension that could be cut with a knife and although Eric did not want to hear anything he needed to hear what I had to tell. "Eric, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know why I said all of that and I feel like an idiot for opening my mouth 'cause the last thing you need right now is me causing you more problems." But he didn't move, he didn't even look at me. "I did not mean to make you feel guilty or responsible for what might happen to me but…"

"How can you say that?" His voice was cold as ice and his eyes would have been able to dig a hole in my head by the way he was looking at me. He had never talked to me in that way and I was speechless when I heard him. "It's fucking incredible we're talking about this after all we've been through." And I couldn't believe that everything had gone to hell because I hadn't been able to think before talking. "You are the most important to me, Sookie, can't you understand that?" There was desperation in his voice but above all he was pissed. Really pissed. "When you talk that way, without giving any importance to your life, what we have, my blood boils because I wouldn't be able to live without you, Sookie. I couldn't stand living in a world without you being in it."

I was shocked after hearing each word leaving his mouth. How could I have been so stupid? I knew this was very hard for Eric, harder for him, and I hadn't even noticed. What kind of wife was me that only made my husband feel even more guilty? New York, Niall Brigant or Russell Edgington were not the ones to blame for me to talk to him in that way, no. I was the only one to blame.

"I'm sorry, Eric, I'm really sorry." And I began to sob. I hated showing myself so weak when we were arguing because I knew it was one of Eric's weaknesses. He couldn't bear to see a woman mourning, much less to me, but every time I tried to hold back the tears I cried even more. "I…it wasn't my…" and sobbed again without stopping.

"Sookie…"

"No, I'm sorry, Eric. I'm really sorry…"

I wasn't sure whether he felt sorry or had forgiven me but he put his arm around my shoulders again and I leaned my head against his chest. We didn't often discuss, much less by Eric's former job but somehow everything got complicated in the worst possible way. Maybe we were stressed or nervous but that was no excuse for talking to him like I did. What was going on with me?

"Sookie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talk to you like that, you know, so bluntly." Was Eric apologizing? It made no sense when I was a real bitch to him. How could he be so perfect?

"No, Eric, I'm the one saying stupid things and…"

"We're both idiots, okay?" And he gave me a small smile that reassured me. At least he did not seem angry with me anymore, and if he was he knew perfectly how to pretend. "I don't want you to ever talk that way, do you understand? You're the only thing that gives meaning to my life and without you…what am I? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You turned me into one useful man and have made me see there's much beyond what I really knew. Sookie, I am nothing without you."

I wanted to burst in tears again but I knew Eric would feel even worse so I made a great effort and didn't cry. His words had made me realize how important it was for him my support so that was what I had to do. I had to stop acting like a lunatic and begin to understand that sometimes you had to make sacrifices for the person you love and I hadn't done anything.

"I'm with you one hundred percent, Eric." And I squeezed his hand hard to make that perfectly clear.

The rest of the trip was much more relaxed but I couldn't avoid digging my nails on Eric's arm when we started to descend. I hated landings, it was as if I could that I was falling and didn't like the feeling.

"Relax, I am here." And I couldn't believe just four words were as effective. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, trying to focus on good memories, like us making love in Jamaica. But what began to be our fantasy turned very soon into something much simpler and less exciting than sex with Eric. The only thing I could think about was the dream I'd had a few minutes before, when I could see my son running and playing and the impeding belly indicating me that there would be a new family Northman very soon.

"Sookie…"

I couldn't stop thinking about that dream and if it really was the life that was waiting for me I wanted it to arrive as soon as possible.

"Sookie, baby, we've arrived." I opened my eyes quickly and looked out through Eric's window. Yes, we'd arrived but it wasn't exactly what I was waiting to see when we landed.

"Where are we?" And I looked at him confused. "I don't remember this airport the last time. Is this another one?"

"We're not at an airport, honey, it's a private FBI airstrip so they'll lead us to a hangar and we'll leave the plane then."

"Okay…" But I wasn't convinced. If FBI's idea of going unnoticed was sending a plane just for two people they were failing miserably. Anyone who was working in that hangar probably would know something strange was going on. "So what's gonna happen now?" I wasn't sure why I asked but I did. It wasn't Eric's job anymore and he had no reason to know but something told me he had done this more than once. "Won't Niall Brigant come to pick us up?"

Eric chuckled as if I had told him a very funny joke but guess he missed the irony in my voice.

"There are very few people who know this hangar belongs to the FBI and Brigant thought it was the best choice to go instead of walking around the airport with agents escorting us, don't you think?" Well, I guess he made a point in there. Otherwise we would have caught the attention of a lot of people and that was the last thing we needed. "Besides a car will be waiting to take us to another place to talk to Brigant."

"What place?" The idea of an office didn't thrill me either but, a public place? No, because I had seen too many movies about secret meetings between agents and former agents who somehow always ended with a shot in the head. I did not want this to be our end, especially now that I still had to tell my husband that he was going to be a daddy. "I thought they'd have an office in here."

"I'm afraid not, my angel, but don't worry, it'll be a safe place."

The safe place Eric was talking about turned out to be a hotel in downtown. Was he kidding? Was it a hotel the safest place they could find?

Maybe I was in New York for a very different reason from other tourists, but that didn't stop me from enjoying the views during the drive. Everything was so beautiful and amazing, so different from Bon Temps, although I love to see everything I was sure I'd never be able to live in a city like this. No, I wouldn't trade Bon Temps for anything in the world.

"I promise we'll return to New York and when we do we'll only be you and me." He whispered and I couldn't help grinning like a fool. In Jamaica we spent a great time and I'd love to repeat the experience. "You know, maybe if we have time we could go for a walk in Central Park, what do you think?" And I couldn't stop kissing every inch of his face until the driver stopped the car in front of the door of the hotel.

"Come on, we gotta go." And it was real that Eric and I had our own room in the hotel. It was actually a suite and the more impressive and larger than the one we had been in Jamaica.

"Oh my gosh!" I couldn't help but be amazed when I walked into the bathroom and saw there was a jacuzzi next to the bathtub. "Eric, there's a jacuzzi in here!" I was in the middle of the bathroom, freaking out, 'cause although the bathroom of our house was huge, wasn't as impressive as this.

"I know, baby."

"Have you been here before?" I didn't want to feel jealous when I asked but couldn't help it. Obviously Eric wasn't virgin when we met, so he was with other women but the idea of imagining him with another woman made my blood boil. "Not that I mind but…"

"Just to sleep, lover." And he winked at me.

I dropped the subject 'cause we had more important things to think about, things a normal couple would never have to think but one more time, we were not a normal couple.

"When are we going to talk to Brigant?" I asked no more, because if something I had learned from Eric was not to be direct.

"In a couple of hours." Eric left the bathroom before me and sat at the end of the bed staring at the floor. I knew he was worried or maybe nervous and I wanted to comfort him although all this was completely new to me. I was not used to having to wait for orders but he did.

"I thought I would never have to through this again," he mumbled as I sat beside him. "Ten years and I know I should be used but I can't. I am no longer able to keep thinking in that way." He grabbed my hand tightly, as if he was afraid that I was going to disappear. "I didn't care for anything before." He chuckled but there was no trace of humour in his voice. "It was work, work and more work. I lived only for that and I never thought it could be more." He raised his head and stared at me while he was smiling at me but I could see the sadness in them. "I didn't know it until I met you." I knew I was going to cry at any time but I needed to be strong for both of us. "You are all I have, Sookie, and if I lose you…"

"Shhhh, you're not going to lose me." I placed his head under my chin and stroked his hair. "You can not talk like that, you can not think everything will go wrong because if you do all this will drive us both insane."

"I know…" he murmured and sobbed a second later.

"So…don't do it, okay?" And he nodded slowly. "We must be strong and positive because…" and I would have told him that I was pregnant if someone hadn't knocked at the door.

"I'm coming." He rose quickly from the bed and took a deep breath before opening the door. "Thank you."

"What's that?" A person was waiting on the other side of the door, probably a hotel employee, and handed Eric an envelope.

"I think it's from Brigant, must be the place where we'll see with him." He sat down beside me again and opened the envelope. Eric was right, just a place and the hour. Nothing more. "We have time to take a shower."

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I had the feeling Sookie wanted to tell me something else before someone knocked on the door but when I came back and we stayed alone again we did not have much time so a quick shower was all I could think of.

An hour later we were sitting in a café waiting for Brigant. Sookie, despite her obsession with coffee, was drinking hot chocolate and I couldn't drink a drop of my coffee. My stomach was closed, I was unable to eat anything but Sookie insisted that at least some coffee would be good for me.

"Eric." He greeted me coldly.

"Brigant." I greeted him back with the same coldness.

"I'm glad to see you again, Sookie." He said while he looked up and down my wife.

"It's Mrs. Northman for you." Sookie almost spat the words and I couldn't be prouder of her in that moment.

Brigant sat down in the free chair and he stared at both of us for a few seconds before grinning slightly. "I understand perfectly well that you two are not very happy to see me again but work is work and there are problems that must be solved soon."

"Problems are no longer Eric's matter!" Sookie whispered, poisoning every word out of her mouth. "I've tried to understand, in every way possible, I assure you but it makes no sense. We had perfect lives, just got married, we are very happy together and we did not cause problem but yet it seems that you and your people are not able to leave us alone." I gave her my cup of coffee for her to drink the rest but she turned it down gently and smiled at me.

"I know this is inconvenient for both of you, but Eric, you're the only man I can trust to take care of this."

"No need to keep repeating the same," I snapped. "I'm in New York already, so cut the shit off, please. No need to keep using praise and kind words to convince me." Perhaps Sookie's bad mood was contagious because whenever I looked at his face I wanted to break his nose.

"All right, then." I was hoping for him to put a briefcase on the table but that would have been too obvious.

"When do I need to do it?" Sookie kept moving her leg under the table and each time she hit me with her knee slightly. "I want this to end as soon as possible."

"I know, Eric." He reached into his jacket's pocket and put an external memory device on the table. "You'll find here all the information necessary to complete the job."

"Understood." I said no more and put the device in my pocket. "I'll call you when it's done."

"I know you will, Eric, but the rules have changed this time." I looked at him with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to explain what the hell he was talking about. I had been doing this for the last ten years of my life and was well aware of the rules. No contact once the work is done, no mistakes and collect the money in the appointed place.

"What are you talking about, Niall?" A change of plans? I did not like it and if I could change it I would.

"That's the reason I wanted you and you alone to take care of this mission, Eric." He looked at both sides of the café for a few seconds and then began to whisper again. "It's not just about money or a simple mission, you understand?" And I nodded slightly. "We're talking about Russell Edgington and there are no rules when it comes to him."

"There were the last time I checked it." I replied through clenched teeth. "This is absud and what disturbs me the most is that you didn't even tell me about all this before you convince me to come to New York." I felt betrayed, but what could I do? FBI was just worried with the FBI so I shouldn't be surprised. "Okay, I want to forget the whole thing," and Niall began nodding, "for the moment." I wanted to make that perfectly clear and that I would want a compensation for the additional problems. "Tell me about those rules."

"We want you to finish with him." He said no more.

Sookie and I looked at each other for a moment and then went back to Brigant. "And what about the rules? As far as I'm concerned that's exactly what I had to do every time. What has changed, Brigant?" I was beginning to lose my patience so I didn't calm down until Sookie held my hand under the table and began drawing circles on it.

"We need a bait, someone Edgington knows and we can use as currency exchange."

"Currency exchange? For what?"

"We want Edgington to believe that if he has a hostage we'll do whatever he wants but the hostage won't be alone and be armed." I did not understand anything and he'd better explain himself before I kicked his ass off the café. "We need a bait for you to go in and finish him."

I thought for a moment but did not find any sense. "That won't work. Edgington won't bite the bait and you know that, Niall. This mission is absurd, I could end with him just with a bullet in his head but you want to complicate things, why?"

"Because it's our chance to end with all his empire."

"Then what?"

"Then you will be free. I will never call you so you can get on with your life as if nothing happened. I think it's a good deal."

"It's never a good deal, Niall."

"We'll take care of preparing Edgington's escape from prison and put the hostage in his sight for him to bite the bait and you already know the rest. Of course you'll have support from our side but you are going to need to act as negotiator with him, okay?"

"Understood."

"Well, then we need to inform the hostage."

"All right. I want the name and the place where Edgington will find him."

"The place is still secret," and I wanted to protest but he stopped me and went on. "For safety you can't know until the escape because we need it to look like real or Edgington won't swallow it."

"Okay. What about the name? At least I need a name and description."

"That won't be a problem. It'll be a woman."

"Okay. Her name?"

"I think you call her 'my wife'."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy the chapter? <strong>

**I did too, hahahahaha.**

**Thanks for reading and leave me a review to know you liked it.**

**:)**


	9. You Gotta Be Fucking Kidding Me!

Hi there again!

I'm posting this new chapter 'cause I felt the energy enough to write this chapter in just a couple of days.

Charlaine owns everything but I own this story.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>You Gotta Be Fucking Kidding Me!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I could barely remember the words coming out from Niall Brigant's mouth before Eric grabbed him by his throat and the three of us left the café.

Everyone looked at us as if Eric was completely insane and I was afraid someone called the police and spoiled everything.

"Eric, please, let him go." I had repeated the same phrase over and over again but Eric was absent and had bloodshot eyes. I hated Niall Brigant with all my strength at that moment but I did not want Eric to get in trouble, much less with the FBI. "Eric, you have to let him go, honey. Please, please, do it for me, my love, this will not end well if you don't." Tears began flooding my eyes and were running down my cheeks. "Eric…" I put my hand on his shoulder and felt him relaxed slightly but he still hadn't moved a muscle to release Brigant.

"I should kill you right here," Eric hissed, letting him go slowly while Brigant was trying to catch his breath again.

"Eric…"

"Don't even say a word!" Suddenly all the people walking down the street instinctively moved away from us. "I'd be able to rip your head off right now just for saying what I heard, you understand?" Brigant seemed to be more intelligent than I expected because he kept his mouth shut. "I accepted this job, but you never talked about anything else. My wife is not part of the deal!" Eric was very nervous and upset, pacing back and forth without losing sight of Brigant although I couldn't stop looking at him either with hatred.

"Eric, it's the only way…"

"No!" He was in front of him, their faces just inches away from each other and I was pretty nervous again. I did not want someone to call the police and had to explain why an FBI agent was being threatened in the middle of the street. "Don't even think about it, do you hear me? I won't let you put Sookie's life in danger just because you don't know how to do your fucking job." Eric spat every word and I could see the fear in Niall Brigant's eyes.

"Eric, we should talk in a more private place, don't you think?" I put my hand on his arm again, trying to calm him down, but I wasn't sure if it was working. "Honey, people are starting to look at us and we're calling too much attention to us. You know what I mean, don't you? Someone will end up calling the police and then we'll have to explain a lot of things." I was whispering every single word hoping my voice did return him to the real world. "It's not worth it, sweetie, we both know it so pull away from him and we'll return to the hotel, okay?" Eric looked at me, released Niall, and nodded slightly when our eyes met. "Alright, now take my hand and we'll go away from here taking a walk."

I didn't think for a second that was going to work but it did. Speaking slowly at Eric worked out better than I expected. Eric was still very angry, I was too, but if I had a breakdown it would have been much worse. No, I would keep it all to myself until later when I was alone.

Brigant wanted to come with us but I told him it wouldn't be a good idea and we might meet with him later. The last thing I needed was taking a walk through the streets of New York with an FBI agent to one side and a very angry husband on the other.

"Are you feeling better?" We were sitting on a bench near a children's playground and seeing all those kids made me think of what I had to say to Eric but I knew it was not the right time. He was pissed off and I did not want him to react in the same way with me when I confessed everything. "Eric…"

"I'm fine." He answered cutting me off but I wasn't buying it. "I just did not expect it and yet I still can't believe it's been real." Welcome to the club. When Niall Brigant suggested the idea I opened my eyes and mouth wide and I thought I had heard him wrong because my brain couldn't understand this man was talking seriously. "I knew there had to be a trap but I did not expect this, I really didn't."

"I know, Eric."

He looked into my eyes and I could see how sad and guilty he felt at the moment. "It's all my fault…"

"Eric…"

"No, it's true." Great. An FBI agent who had no idea how to do his fucking job and a husband who pretended to take all the blame for something that he never knew was going to happen. "It's as if the story was repeating itself again. Sookie, you were right when you said bad luck seems to always chasing us because I don't understand how this could have happened. It's my fault…my fault for agreeing to help him one last time."

"Listen, Eric, this is not your fault, okay?" I placed my hands on either side of his face and stared at him. I wanted to make clear what I thought. "I don't know how this has happened but you can't blame yourself, do you understand?" Eric tried to look away but I wasn't going to allow it. "I want you to listen to me carefully because I know I'm right about what I'm saying." It wasn't a question but a statement. "You are the most generous, kind and good man on Earth and you don't deserve anything that's happening to you. Neither one of us deserve to go through so much pain when we have a hard time getting to be together so I won't let you blame for this, understood?" I asked him firmly but I wanted to mourn and let him to hug me. No, I had to be strong and show him that nothing would come between us.

"How can you be like that?" he asked me no more. "Sookie, how can you be able to stay calm with all that's going on? You should be hysterical, crying and wanting to kill Niall Brigant and yet you're here talking to me as if nothing had happened." I was so pissed, even more than Eric, but paying my anger with him would have been totally unfair. "I won't let him to get you into all this."

"Eric, I want to…"

"Don't even think about it, Sookie!" Fortunately no one noticed Eric raised his voice. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

I knew he was pretty stressed, we both were, but Eric seemed to be unable to control himself. He was so pissed that I was worried to open my mouth again because I did not know how he would react. Not that I was afraid of him, of course not, but I didn't want to say something to make him think I wasn't on his side.

"All this is driving me insane," he mumbled as leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. "It's as if this was a nightmare and I can't wake up and it's unbearable." He was frustrated and I could understand how he was feeling. Since we returned from Jamaica we had tried to have a normal life but Niall Brigant had to appear and ruin everything.

"I want you to calm down, okay?" I kept saying it a couple of times while I was stroking his hair. "I know you're very upset right now but you can't let yourself go like that 'cause we could have gotten into trouble and that's the last thing we need." Eric sat back resting his head against the back of the bench and nodded slowly. "I love you, Eric. You're the fucking love of my life," I added with a chuckle, "but if you ever lose control in that way again I swear I'll slap you so hard that I'll leave you unconscious." At least I got a laugh from him even though I was talking seriously.

"I know you would," and we both laughed like two fools. We needed to get back to normal, at least for a while, and I felt really good when we got to forget what had happened a couple hours earlier. "Hey, I'm so sorry for having been behaving like a crazy man lately." There was no need to apologize to me but maybe talk about it made him feel better. "It's just I did hope that our lives were boring and routine after coming back from Jamaica and yet everything seems to be complicated again." Routine was what we both wanted, but there was nothing boring in our lives. We had a restaurant where we spent most of the day, we had dinner with our family almost every night and our sex marathons at home were memorable. Yeah, boring and routine. "I never wanted all this to affect you but it's already doing it. Now that jerk of Brigant wants to use you as bait to hunt Edgington and it's the most absurd thing I've ever heard in my whole life."

"I know." It was for me too. I could not understand Niall Brigant was able to use me like that.

"When I heard what he said," and he grabbed my hand tightly, "I just wanted to squeeze his throat until he stopped breathing and throwing him to the ground so he was never a problem for us again." That surprised me. I did not expect Eric to be so brutally honest with me. "Maybe you're thinking I'm a monster right now for talking in that way or that I haven't changed at all but…"

"You're not a monster, Eric." And I put my free hand over us.

"You are the only thing that keeps me sane from all this madness, Sookie. Without you I'd be completely lost." He kissed me passionately and that's when we started hearing whispers around us. Apparently most of the mothers who were there with their children kept looking at my husband as if he was a piece of meat. I should have been jealous but I still felt very happy. Happy and lucky knowing that I'd be the only one who would get him into my bed. "Come on, I think I need drink," and we left the park.

Thinking about all had happened since we arrived in New York was like crazy. As if all the problems we could have were becoming real and I was unhappy at not being able to tell Eric that I was pregnant. It was good news and not something I had to hide from him but I knew it if I had told him in Bon Temps he wouldn't had let me come to New York and that was not an option for me.

"You're pretty quiet." Eric had asked for a whiskey at the bar but he barely drank. "You okay, Sookie?"

"Yeah, I was thinking."

"About what?" About I am stupid enough for thinking that everything would end fine in this city. It was obvious there would be problems because we always get into trouble, the most absurd and dangerous trouble. "Sookie…"

"This sucks." I said no more. I couldn't think of anything else to say and was sure Eric thought exactly the same. I was right when I saw him raising an eyebrow at me. "I know I should be positive and not let myself go by my emotions right now but I can't help it. What Brigant said…" and I was still shivering at the memory. "I dunno, do you think is a good idea?"

"Sookie, we've already had this talk, you are not going to do it."

"Of course not." And I was so sure of myself that was scary. I couldn't think about myself anymore, I had to think on my baby. Our baby was the most important and I didn't care if I was being selfish because I couldn't put on risk my life and my unborn child. It was unthinkable. "But I can't stop thinking about it, you know? It was so sudden hearing those words and he seemed so convinced that I was actually going to do it that…"

"Niall Brigant is an asshole." I couldn't have said it better. Yeah, a real asshole. "I won't let him endanger our lives just because he thinks it's the best way to hunt Russell Edgington." For the first time he referred to _our _lives but although he was meaning the two of us it was actually three. "The idea…I can't even think about it without feeling the desire to kill him and the fact that he's suggested it…I want to rip his head off."

"Me too." I added no more.

"Y'know, I could get a ticket for you in a couple of hours," and he said it without even looking at me. I knew what he meant but it wasn't going to work. "I'm sure it'd cost a fortune but I don't care. I could get you out of New York without anyone noticing."

"Eric, no."

"But…"

"I said no." I repeated again but more firmly this time. "I won't go anywhere. I don't care what Niall Brigant said or what he's thinking. I will not be bait for that psychopath." For the first time Eric seemed more surprised by what I had said than me. Maybe it was survival or maternal instinct, I wasn't sure, but I wasn't going to put in danger the life of my unborn child just for a stupid FBI agent who has no fucking idea how to do his work. "He'll have to find another way 'cause I won't change my mind."

Eric stared at me for a few seconds and although I wanted to look away I didn't. It was as if he could see through me. "You surprise me."

"For what?"

He shrugged and smiled slightly at me. "You used to be much more stubborn and you'd have volunteered yourself to do it but now…I don't know, I can hardly believe you're against it."

"Well, the idea of being stuck with that crazy man who's capable of killing me doesn't attract me at all." And I stroked his cheek. "Besides, I have other considerations now and wouldn't fair for you or both of us. It's not just us anymore." I thought he'd realize what I was trying to say but maybe he had too much to think about at the moment.

"I'm glad you're supporting me about this, Sookie, because if you had accepted I'd very pissed right now."

We came back to the room and I sat on the bed while Eric took a shower and I couldn't help thinking that I should have told him when I had the chance. Suddenly Bon Temps did not seem so bad and I knew Eric would be pissed off when I told him everything. I knew he wanted to be a father, and he'd be delighted with the idea but the timing was not the best.

Sure I could hide it until we got back to home but I already felt too guilty and couldn't keep doing it. No, I had to tell him soon.

"Are you going to shower?" he asked me when he left the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. God, it was like watching a god. "Sookie you hear me?"

"Yeah. No, I'm not showering now, I'm pretty tired. I just want to go to sleep and…"

"Yeah, I'm tired too."

Eric got into bed while I brushed my teeth and every time I saw my reflection in the mirror I could not help thinking what a bad person I was for not telling my husband the truth.

I was unable to hold it for longer and began mourning as soon as I put the toothbrush in the toilet bag. I left the water running for Eric not to hear me cry but I could hardly control the sobs and tears did not stop falling down my face.

"Sookie," and a second later I heard him knocking on the door. "Sookie, baby, are you okay?"

"Yes," I said whispering, trying to hide the fact that I could barely talk. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've been a while in there, is everything okay?" There was concern in his voice and that made me feel even worse. "Sookie, honey, if you want us to talk get out and we'll talk."

"Okay." I began nodding with my eyes closed. It was time and I had to tell him everything. "Just give me a couple more minutes, alright? I haven't finished yet."

"Sure. I'll wait for you in bed."

"I'll be out in a minute."

If I was really going to do this at least I had to be prepared for any reaction Eric could have and that was what scared me the most. What if he lost confidence in me? What if he discovered that I had it known before the trip? I did not want him to be mad at me, it was the last thing I needed, but I didn't want him to send me back to Bon Temps either.

So I breathed deeply, at least tried to do, and I made sure my eyes were not too sore. I did not want to burst in tears and look weak in front of Eric while I was telling him the truth. No, I needed to be strong, admit that I made a mistake hiding everything from Eric and accept the consequences whatever they were.

I opened the bathroom door and did not need to look far away to find him. He was sat at the edge of the bed looking down.

"Hi," I muttered from the doorway without moving.

"Hi."

Neither of us said anything for the next few seconds, which certainly seemed the longest of my life. I knew I had to tell him but I had no idea how to do it.

"Sookie, I don't know why, but I have the feeling all this, your nerves and stress, have something to do with what was worrying you so much, remember? When you asked me for some time to think things through. Am I wrong?" He was completely right. "You know, you've been acting a little weird since the last night in Bon Temps and on the plane then… Sookie, what's going on? I need to know because I won't be able to help you if you don't tell me, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand very well."

"So, are you gonna tell me? Whatever it is," and he stood up and hugged me tightly, "we'll be able to cope. No matter how bad it is, Sookie, we are strong enough and we're together to get over it." When I heard the word 'bad' I felt the strength in my knees fading and just wanted to let me fall down and mourn nonstop. "Sookie, we're still you and me, okay?" and he began stroking my back while I was still clinging tightly to his waist. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

"Anything?" I asked him pulling away and looking into his eyes. It was barely a whisper but I was sure he heard me. "I need you to promise me that you won't hate me about what I'm going to tell you."

"Hate you?" He opened his eyes wide but nodded slightly. "I could never hate you, Sookie. Ever."

We were standing there hugging us for more than ten minutes but I was exhausted and just wanted to sit so Eric we sat on the bed again while Eric was holding both of my hands.

"That night in Bon Temps when I got sick over dinner…"

"I remember."

"The nausea was not caused by something I ate." God, this was much more difficult than I expected. Every time I looked into his eyes I could see the love he felt for me but maybe that was about to change when I confessed the whole truth.

"Sookie, I know you're trying to tell me something important but…I'm sorry, I have no idea what it is and…you know, if you could give me some clue… I don't want to interrupt you but I'm not sure what's going on." Maybe I should tell him but somehow the words did not seem to want to leave my lips and it was driving me insane.

"Eric, I…"

"Yes?"

How could I disappoint him like that? He would not trust me again and be mad at me 'cause I lied to him.

"I'm pregnant."


	10. Killer, Husband, And Father?

Hi there!

I know it's been long since the last time but I was on my mini holidays and had a great time. I even left my laptop at home so you know I'm not lying. I hope everything's okay for everybody and here's a new chapter for you all to enjoy.

Thanks a lot and hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Killer, Husband, And Father?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I was sure never in my whole life I was so shocked when I heard two simple words but what Sookie said…I still couldn't believe it.

"What?" It was probably the third or fourth time I asked her the same question but the answer was always the same. Sookie was pregnant. My wife was pregnant. Although I was very surprised and excited with the idea I could not believe Sookie had not said anything to me before going to New York.

"Eric…"

"You're pregnant!" I couldn't help yelling at her but the last thing I wanted was to scare her.

Sookie began crying and I felt much worse. I needed to calm down and breathe deeply yet still I couldn't believe she would have hidden it from me to come to New York. It was irresponsible on her part and I suddenly remembered what Niall had suggested about using Sookie as bait. She flatly refused to but it was still in my head.

"You knew it since that morning, didn't you?" I tried my voice sounded normal but it was pretty hard. "I knew it, I knew something weird was going on but you asked me for some time to think and I gave it to you. You said you needed to think about many things and you were nervous but I figured it was just for the trip." I couldn't stop pacing around the room, trying to understand and not lose control but I was pretty pissed off. "Do you realize what's going to happen now?" But she did not even look at my face. She was sitting on the bed crying and without saying a word. "Sookie," I sat in front of her and put my hand on her cheek. "Sookie, look at me." She raised her head slowly and looked into my eyes through the tears. "I'm not mad, okay? I'm going to be a father," and I suddenly realized I really was going to be a father. "I'm going to be a father!" And a happy expression appeared on my face. It was great news but the timing was not the best.

"Yeah, we're going to be parents," Sookie murmured and began mourning again. Perhaps it was hormones or the discussion we were having, I wasn't sure, but I wouldn't tempt fate. "It's the best thing could have happened to us but…but…" the sobs could barely let me hear her voice and all I wanted was comfort her. "What are gonna do now, Eric?" I knew what she meant. "If Niall Brigant…"

"Don't think about that now, Sookie." I was not willing to spoil the moment with his name. "Listen, this is just you and me and a little Northman soon," and we both laughed at the same time, "but nothing will change, okay?" Sookie looked confused at me and I added quickly. "I'll take of Russell Edgington as soon as possible and we'll return to Bon Temps in a couple of days, what do you think?"

"I don't like it."

"What?" What didn't she like? It was the better I could think of at the time and after all I had heard I was barely able to think clearly. "Sookie, just a couple of days, three at most."

"It's not about that, Eric!" She snorted frustrated and got up from bed. "This is bullshit, Eric, don't you understand? Right now we should be in our home, enjoying and celebrating the news, and fucking like crazy in every room of our beautiful house, but no, here we are." I could understand that she was pissed but at least we were talking honestly. "Every time something good happens in our lives…" and she began mourning again but this time she knelt beside the bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Sookie…"

"No! Leave me alone!" And sobbed over and over again. "I don't want you to see me."

"Come on, Sookie, this is ridiculous." I got out of bed and knelt next to her. "You can't hide from me 'cause I'll find you," I whispered in her ear to try to make her feel better. "I assure you that you will not get rid of me so easily." I knew I was taking a big risk when I sat next to her because Sookie would slap me without a second thought if I said something inappropriate but I couldn't help it. I had to comfort her. "And I won't let this baby," and put my hand on her belly, "grows up without a father. No, I won't let it because if he's a boy I'll have to teach him to play football and to defend himself from other kids at school."

"What about a girl?" Sookie asked whispering and looking at me sideways. "What will you do if it's a girl?" Her eyes were sore but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

I smiled and brushed the hair from her face. "Well, guess I'll need to buy a shotgun to practice."

"A shotgun?"

"Yeah, because I won't let any boy approaches her." And for the first time that night she really laughed.

"You're crazy, Eric Northman."

"Only for you."

Sookie fell asleep before me and was understandable. She was exhausted and the nerves for the pregnancy wouldn't probably have allowed her to rest.

I couldn't believe I was going to be a father. It was something I had often thought, and during our wedding I thought I would fulfil that desire, but maybe we were destined to wait a bit more.

I was excited by the news but disappointed with Sookie because she had not trusted me enough to tell me from the beginning. I knew she did 'cause she thought I wouldn't let her to come with me to New York and I probably wouldn't have, but she was smart enough to know that if she had begged me once she would have managed.

"Sookie." I waited a few seconds but got no answer. "Sookie, are you awake?" She just mumbled something I could not understand and moved slightly until her head was resting on my chest. "Goodnight, my angel."

The first thing I heard when I woke next morning were noises in the bathroom and when I opened my eyes to look for Sookie, I realized her side of the bed was empty.

"Sookie?" I knocked a couple of times on the door but she didn't answer. "Sookie, are you alright?" I heard the water running but nothing else and I started to get worried. "Sookie, I'm coming in." I opened the door and found her sitting on the floor with her back against the bathtub and staring at nothing. "Sookie, honey," I knelt beside her and hold her hand. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head but said nothing at all and I feared the worst. "Sookie, please, tell me something." I did not understand what was happening because the night before she seemed to be fine. What could have changed in the last few hours? "Baby, if you don't tell me what's wrong I won't be able to help you, you get it? Please look at me, Sookie, look at me and tell me what's going on."

"I am going to be a terrible mother," she murmured and couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Sookie, what are you talking about?" It seemed her mood swings were much more frequent than before but I wasn't going to give up with her. I hadn't ever done and wouldn't start now. "Honey, I know everything seems scary right now, okay? I'm also shitless scared because I'm going to be father and I haven't yet made up my mind about it, but I promise you that you're going to be a really good mother. The best mother in the world." If Sookie needed to hear the truth I would tell her.

"You cannot know that." I hugged her and that's when I realized she was freezing. I didn't know how long she had been sitting on the cold floor of the bathroom but her skin was cold.

"Well, I know it." I said no more. I could not think what else to do or say to make her feel better but all I wanted was to see the smile on her face again. "Nobody knows what's going to happen when you have to deal with something completely new, you know? It's like making love." Sookie looked surprised at me. "I know that's not the best example but I'm sure you'll understand. Do you remember how scared you were the first time?" She nodded slightly and buried her face in her hands. "I could even feel it," and I couldn't help chuckling at the memory. "You were trembling but I said you that you shouldn't be scared because I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you and you finally felt fine, right?"

"Yes, Eric, but this is not the same." And she stared at me. "We're not talking about losing my virginity. This is something much more frightening."

I breathed deeply, trying to think of something funny to make her forget her fears but I couldn't think of anything.

"I never thought I'd be somebody's mother," she began whispering but thanks to the echo in the bathroom I could hear her perfectly. "I didn't even have any interest in Bon Temps' boys and in Shreveport were all jerks, so I still can't believe my life has changed so radically."

"Not only your life, Sookie, mine has changed too."

"I know," and although she seemed more relaxed and I wasn't going to take any risks. "But it's harder for a girl 'cause everybody thinks our mission in life is to get married and have children, y'know, raise a family and stay at home waiting for my husband to come home from work."

"Sookie, I have no idea what kind of vision of life you have but I assure you that I will never prevent you from doing something you like, you know that, right?" I couldn't understand men who married only to feel superior to their wives and keep them locked up at home. I was proud my Sookie hadn't changed at all when we got married because I didn't want Sookie to regret something in her life. "We're going to be parents, of course things will change, but it'll be you and me and little Northman with blond hair and lovely eyes who will be the envy of Louisiana."

"You're a fool…" she said, laughing.

"Yes, a fool you are madly in love with," and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you, Sookie, I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"Well, then I'll help you get up, we'll take a shower and change clothes and will come out for breakfast, what do you think?"

"Actually I'm not in the mood," and when we stood face to face I realized she was very pale. "Sookie, you okay?"

"I believe so." But she didn't seem to be fine. "I'm feeling a little dizzy, I think it was from sitting on the floor so long."

"Are you sure?" I couldn't stop staring at her and was scaring me that she was so pale. "Sookie, maybe we should call a doctor and make sure you're okay, don't you think? I don't like leaving this room and…"

"I'm okay, Eric. I'm sure I'll be fine in a while."

"Alright. Hey, why don't you lay down on the bed while I finish in the bathroom?" And tucked her hair behind her ears. "I think you're still tired and a little nervous about what's happening and I may not have been the perfect husband in the last few days…" I was not sure what I was trying to say. "Well, why don't you go to bed and get some rest?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, baby," and I kissed her gently on the lips.

I didn't get into the shower until I was sure she was laying in bed and then left the bathroom door open in case she needed anything and I couldn't hear her.

I showered quickly and ten minutes later I was back in the bedroom to get dressed but I tried not to make a noise because Sookie seemed to have fallen asleep again.

Maybe I was the only one who got some sleep last night because when took a look at her there was a small smile on her face and one of her hands was resting on her belly. Maybe she was dreaming of our future baby.

"Sookie," I whispered, stroking her hair but she did not move. "Sookie, it's time t go." I hated waking her and especially for a reason that was not pleasant for either of us.

After what happened yesterday I couldn't help thinking that I'd feel the same about Niall Brigant. I still wanted to kill him but Sookie was right. I couldn't let myself go as I did the last time, I had to restrain myself and not let his words, whatever he said, affect me the least.

Sookie was sleeping so peacefully that it broke my heart to wake her but I knew she would be pretty pissed if she woke up and realized that I had left without her. So I raised the tone of my voice and was more insistent with my caresses.

"Sookie, please wake up." She started stirring slowly but her eyes were still closed. "Sookie, I have to go to see Brigant," I said reluctantly but at least it worked. Her eyes opened wide and she looked at me, frowning.

That's my girl.

"What?" Obviously it was not the best way to wake her up but we didn't have much time if she wanted to come with me.

I sat next to her in bed while she was rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand to wake up completely. She was so adorable when she had no idea what was going on around her.

"I have to go to talk to Brigant again, baby, that's why I woke you up." I stroked her cheek and felt the heat emanating from her soft and smooth skin. "I thought you'd want to come with me."

"Yeah," she replied automatically, "of course I want. Sorry, I fell asleep without realizing."

"It doesn't matter, you were exhausted." Sookie wasn't pale anymore. Perhaps the brief nap was just what she needed. "I've thought about leaving and leave you a note but I knew you'd get pissed at me and you would leave running to look for me so waking you up was a better idea."

"Yeah, it was." She got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. "I'll take a quick shower and we'll go, okay?"

"Okay. But you don't need to hurry."

Sookie looked at me confused from the doorway. "Why? We're supposed to talk again with that man, aren't we?"

"Yeah," and I shrugged. "But I'm still very pissed off at him about what happened yesterday so I don't give a shit if he has to wait for us or not." Sookie smiled widely at me and turned to walk into the bathroom.

"I'd ask for your help in the shower but…" and she closed the door before I could say another word.

At least her good mood had returned. I did not like Sookie being sad or upset but I understand perfectly that she felt that way. I did not want either to be in New York in these conditions but if ending with Russell Edgington were managed to get back to normal I would.

"I'm ready." Sookie left the bathroom and it was like seeing a vision. She was beautiful with her hair still wet and wearing only a towel around her perfect body. "What kind of meeting will be?" I didn't even hear what she said, I could only see her lips moving. "Eric, are you okay?" How was I going to be okay when the object of all my fantasies was in front of me half naked? No, I was better than okay, but unfortunately we did not have time to take care of her like I wanted to.

"Eric." Sookie began waving her hand in front of my eyes and I grabbed it before she could pull away. "Thank goodness you're back to planet Earth, I was thinking I'd have to slap you." There was a huge smile on her face and I was glad at least she was able to keep smiling despite everything. "Would you have done?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "Were you willing to slap me?" And I couldn't help grinning like a fool.

"Absolutely," and put a hand on her hip to reaffirm her answer.

"Mrs. Northman, you are very tough woman." I said, lowering my voice while I was trying to remove the towel. "You're torturing me with this absurd and tiny towel and you don't even realize."

"No way, Northman," and she slapped my hand away. "You said a few minutes ago we didn't have a lot of time so I'm going to get dressed now and we'll go then."

"Alright," I said pouting. I, Eric Northman, was pouting. I could not even recognize myself. "But we'll have breakfast before." And I wasn't willing to argue about it. "Before going to meet with Brigant we'll go to that café we saw when we arrived, okay?"

"Only if you promise not to drink coffee." I was not the one who was obsessed with coffee but Sookie had turned me into an addict in the last months. "You know I'll go crazy if I smell it and can't taste it."

I was nodding as I kept looking at her while she was getting dressed. "And what about decaf?"

Sookie made a disgust gesture and kept dressing. "That's not coffee, Eric. I'd rather spend the next nine months without tasting coffee before drinking that crap." Any other person would have accepted, no doubt, but Sookie needed her coffee, the way she liked it, and she wouldn't drink anything else.

"Okay, we'll drink tea and orange juice then, what do you think?" She looked at me grinning slightly and when she stood in front of me she sat on my lap and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "You're the best husband in the world, Eric Northman."

"I think I'll buy a mug to put it on, you know, to remember it the days you don't want to see me." I tickled her and we sat there for a few minutes before leaving. I loved hearing her laugh and when we returned to Bon Temps I'd give her a wonderful gift to show her how much important her support was for me.

"I'm going to look like a whale," but she did not stop eating the blueberry muffin she had ordered. "Eric, this is only an exception, okay? It's just 'cause we're in New York but I won't eat this in Bon Temps."

"Sweetheart, you're pregnant, you need to eat for two now so you don't have to feel guilty." I hoped my words would make her feel better but instead Sookie glared at me. "What did I say?"

"Do you want me to look like a whale, Eric?" What was the correct answer for that question? I'd never felt before so cornered and I had been a professional killer. "I'm waiting, Eric." Her eyes were cold as ice and I could only shrug.

"I would love you anyway, Sookie." I answered desperate but at least Sookie seemed to relax. I was about to open my mouth to say something else but I thought better and kept quiet.

"Sorry, sweetie, I know I'm behaving like a lunatic," and I thought she was going to cry again. "It's just this is delicious and I feel that I'm unable to stop eating." She put the cupcake on the plate but did not resist for more than thirty seconds before picking it up again and kept eating it. "Guess I'm nervous and my anxiety is not helping."

"Calm down, Sookie, I don't want you to worry about anything, okay?" Sookie looked confused at me but she continued eating. "I've been thinking about everything has changed since last night."

"So?"

"So…" I didn't know if Sookie would agree with me because it was a decision taken in the last few hours, especially when Sookie was sleeping, so she had no idea what I was talking about. "I think I'm going to give up."

"Give up what?" she asked surprised.

"All this." I said no more. "When we meet with Brigant I'll tell him that I'm not going to do it."

"Eric, are you sure about this?" She asked as held my hand. "I don't want you to get into trouble because you've taken a hasty decision." Although I was pretty sure she would support me anyway.

"It's the best, Sookie," I said sighing. I had been thinking about it until I fell asleep and had concluded that it was the only way out. I never wanted to do any of this again and the fact that Sookie was pregnant made me realize that I had more important things in my life than work or please others. I just wanted to please her. "I did quit long ago, Sookie, so I have no obligations with Niall Brigant or the FBI. They are no longer my problem."

Sookie was looking at me as if I had lost my mind but never, in my whole life, I had been so sure about something like at that moment. "We have a life together, we're going to be parents and we shouldn't be here just because an FBI agent made a stupid call, don't you think?" Sookie nodded slowly but still looking at me like I was completely insane. "I just want a normal life, sweetheart, nothing more and I don't care about anything else anymore. I only care about you, Sookie, you and our future baby."

"I love you, Eric, I love you so much and I'm eager to have this baby into my arms," she said as she put both of her hands on her belly, "but I need you to be sure about this, okay?" I didn't understand it, I thought Sookie would be happy with my decision. "You said we are no longer just you and me, we have a baby to think about now, so I need you to be completely confident that we're not going to have problems if you give up doing this."

"I am."

Sookie nodded once and took a long sip of her tea. "All right. We must be prepared, Eric, because I do not think Niall Brigant is going to be very happy with your decision."

"I don't care Niall fucking Brigant." I muttered pissed off. I did not care anything else anymore.

"I'm with you, Eric. One hundred percent."

That was exactly what I needed to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

It was what I wished for to hear since that day in Bon Temps when Eric told me Niall Brigant called him. It was the perfect opportunity to leave New York and forget about everything.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yeah, I told him we would be here." And yet there was nobody. It was strange 'cause Niall Brigant was always on time.

"Perhaps you heard it wrong 'cause there seems to be no one in here."

I was starting to have a bad feeling and what began as a good day was turning into something much more weird and stressful.

I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and although I clung tightly to Eric's hand I couldn't move my body to indicate him that I wanted to leave.

It was a café and it was almost lunchtime, why no one was there? It made no sense unless someone had closed suddenly. But there was no sign of it, the place was clean, all the lights were turned off and there seemed nothing out of place.

"Eric, I believe we should go." He looked down at me for a second and nodded without saying anything else. "This is pretty weird."

We started walking back towards the main street and that was when we heard a voice. It was like a whisper but I could hear it clearly even though I had no idea what it was saying.

Eric, automatically, got me behind me and his whole body tensed what made me realize that he had recognized that voice.

"Eric…" I began talking but he shushed me by moving one of his hands. I tiptoed and looked over his shoulder, but all I could see was Niall Brigant surrounded by some men, all dressed in black, waiting in silence and without moving.

"I hope this is not a problem." Brigant began walking slowly toward us as he pointed around him. "I knew we'd need privacy and a café full of people was not the best place to chat, don't you think, Eric?" Something was giving me a very bad feeling and I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "Sorry about my friends in black," and the jerk laughed. "But I believe it was necessary."

"What does that mean, Brigant?" Eric was furious, I could hear it in his voice. "You did not need to bring your friends here to talk to me and you know it. What's going on in here?" As much as I tried Eric to let me see what was happening it was impossible. His arm was holding me in place behind him and I just could look over his shoulder. "What do you want from me?"

"You already know it, Eric." Brigant replied with a smirk. I would have loved to slap him and wipe off that stupid expression of his face but I knew something important was happening. "We've already talked about this, it's nothing more than a job, something you're used to. Nothing more."

"Nothing more?" Eric asked through clenched teeth. "I'm retired, Niall, you know that perfectly."

"Yes, doing what?" And he laughed aloud. I wanted to beat him up. "Do you think she is all you need?" He looked into my eyes and if looks could kill I would have done it. I would have killed him with a lightning getting out from my eyes. "A dump town and a restaurant with a wife is not the American dream, Eric, it's just an option. One option you could get rid of in a second."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was unable to hold myself anymore and the words left my mouth before I realized. This man was not going to judge me or the life we had together. Not if I had anything to say against it. "Who the fuck you think you are? A fucking FBI agent! You don't even know how to do your fucking job 'cause if you do we would not be here. Shut the fuck up!" I wanted to run to him and hit him with all my strength but Eric's hands were tightly clasped around my waist preventing me to take a step. "FUCK YOU, BRIGANT! FUCK YOU ALL!" I was mad, pissed off and if I had had a gun in my hand I would have used it without a doubt.

"You should control your wife, Eric."

"I don't have to do anything," Eric answered no more. "Sookie is free to do or say whatever she wants and so far I completely agree with every word that came out of her mouth."

"Do the work, Eric." Niall said simply. I had no idea what all this was about but I was beginning to lose my patience.

"No." The tone of his voice was cold as ice and if the answer would have been directed at me I wouldn't open my mouth.

"No?" Apparently Niall Brigant was not as smart as he thought he was. "That is not an option, Eric. You don't understand, do you? You can not choose because you did it ten years ago. I welcomed you as my better man and I gave you a mission and you need to comply. Do it or there will be consequences."

Before we realized and Eric could open his mouth, Niall Brigant and his "men in black" had disappeared.

I stared at Eric waiting for an answer but the expression on his face worried me more than anything else he could have told me. His eyes were locked on mine, as if trying to say something to me but his lips did not move.

"Eric, we have to leave New York. We must go now. Right now. We can return to the hotel and collect our things…"

"Sookie, we can't go." He cut me off firmly.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"We wouldn't get to the airport if we tried."


	11. A Trap, A Fucking Trap!

**Is Eric going to follow orders ? I'm afraid I can't say it yet but I'm still working on this fic so the question will be answered as soon as I want, hahahaha.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing this story and hope you're enjoying it.**

**Charlaine Harris owns all this but the idea is all mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Trap, A Fucking Trap!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

When I saw Niall Brigant in that alley surrounded by his men I knew exactly what was going on. A damn trap, that was what had happened and I wanted to kill someone.

"Eric, really, we can't stay here anymore, we gotta go. We have to go soon." Sookie kept pacing back and forth and I knew she was mad but nothing I could tell her would make her feel better. "I don't believe all that stuff, you know, they're going to hurt us if we leave, do you understand? They were just bullshit and I assure you I'm not going to stay in this city for another second." I admired her determination but her stubbornness was not going to solve this problem. It was my fault, it was all my fault. "Let's go to the hotel, Eric, let's go there and collect our things, okay?" She cupped my face in her hands and looked at me with a smile. "We'll take the first flight back home and we'll go on with our lives. We have a baby to think of now and it's already too complicated to get into more trouble. So we have to go, Eric. We have to go now." I knew she was going to burst into tears at any moment because her hands were shaking violently.

"Sookie, I can't go but I can make a deal with Brigant." She glared at me.

"No!" She pulled away from me. "Don't even think about it, Eric Northman! I won't accept any deal, do you understand? I'm not leaving this city without my husband and I don't care about anything else." She was breathing hard and the tears had started flooding her eyes. "This is not fair…" she began sobbing and walk more slowly. "We don't deserve to suffer like this, Eric, we can't continue living this way, thinking someone might attack us any time."

"Sookie…"

"Please…" and was shaking her head. "Please, I don't need to hear a speech right now, Eric, I'm serious." I knew she was terrified but nice words were not going to help us this time. No, Sookie had to know the whole truth, unvarnished, and I was ready to tell her everything even in a very rough way to do it.

"Sookie, I want you to listen to me carefully, okay?" I grabbed her shoulders and stared at her. I wanted to be sure all her senses were alert. "It's not a decision we can take, you understand? It's not a spy game or an action movie where you think we are in danger, but finally we got away from the bad guys. It is not. This is real and I assure you Niall Brigant will take a real decision if I don't do what I have to do." Sookie was on the verge of tears but we did not have time for that. "I can still make a deal with him and get you out of New York before dark."

"I won't go, Eric!" Her voice was shaky but firm, but the stubbornness did not seem to ever abandon her.

"Listen to me, Sookie! Listen to me carefully, alright?" Sookie nodded slightly but tears were sill falling down her cheeks. "I won't allow Niall Brigant to put you in danger, understood?" And I wasn't to argue about it. "This is very dangerous, Sookie, and I shouldn't have let you come to New York with me in the first place, but things have worsened in the last few hours. You're pregnant, you have to take care of our baby and I can't focus on my mission if I know you'll be here. I need you to come back home and do it as soon as possible."

"But…"

"No buts, Sookie. Please, listen to me and do what I say for once." I hated talking to her in the way I was doing it but she had to understand the dangers of the situation and how screwed we were. "You've only known Niall Brigant's friendly face and yet was willing to use you as bait so you have no idea what he's capable of if I don't what he says. I have to comply with his orders."

"And what happened if you don't?" Sookie was challenging me and I didn't want to tell her about what they were capable of but she was leaving me no choice. "I don't think all this crap he was talking about, Eric, I don't believe anything. No FBI agent would kill you for just refuse to…"

"It's not just that, Sookie." How could I explain it in a few minutes?" I don't have to answer the FBI. I have to answer Niall Brigant."

"But he's part of the FBI." She cut me off.

"It doesn't matter, baby, it doesn't matter at all. Niall Brigant secretly recruited me from his bosses because my job was not something that should be known. I was a professional killer, I killed for money, and that's something no government or any defense organization would ever admit to the public. The men like me did not exist. We had to be invisible and Niall Brigant was responsible for it." Sookie's eyes were wide open, like she could not believe what I had told her but unfortunately was the reality. "That's the reason why I can not refuse to obey his orders. I would endanger your life and our baby and that's something I can't afford."

"So what do we do?" Sookie was no longer surprised. She was pissed off and I could understand it perfectly. "Will we allow this man to keep getting into our lives?" It was something I had thought more times than I would like to acknowledge. "Eric, you know like me that Niall Brigant won't leave us alone if you don't do something. I can not believe you're not able to see it."

"Do you think I don't realize how screwed we are?" I asked abruptly and felt like an ass immediately. I looked into her eyes and calmed down before re-opening my mouth. "Sookie, believe me, I know very well what's going on and taking risks is something I would have done in the past, long before I met you, but I can't do it anymore. You and this baby," I said as I put a hand on her cheek and the other over her belly, "you two are the most important thing for me and I have to make sure you will be fine."

"We won't be without you, Eric." Sookie began mourning and she knew it was one of my weaknesses. I could not see her sad, it was superior to me and broke my heart, but this time her tears were not going to help her. "Sookie, I'm sorry, but I won't keep arguing with you about this. I'll talk to Brigant and you'll leave in the first flight to Shreveport."

I wouldn't admit further discussion and when we returned to the hotel Sookie sat on the bed without moving a muscle while I made sure to collect all her stuff. We just talked for the first half hour and I felt like an asshole for making her feel so bad.

"I just need a few things for the bathroom so you can take the rest with you, okay?" Sookie said nothing, just stood staring at nothing as if I hadn't said a word. "Someone at the airport will help you with your suitcase because you're pregnant and you shouldn't carry weight so don't worry about anything." Still no reaction I was starting to get worried for her. I would rather she yelled at me or discuss again and tried to convince me to stay in New York wouldn't be a problem but she was just sitting there doing nothing at all.

"Sookie, please, say something…" Whatever. I did not need her to smile or tell me everything would be okay. All I needed was to hear her voice but something told me she was too pissed off at me. "I know you hate me right now for forcing you to do this but you have to understand that I can't allow you to stay in the city and put yourself in danger." I breathed deeply and knelt before her. "I have no idea what's going to happen but the idea of something bad happening to you is unbearable to me. You need to return to Bon Temps and take care of our baby because I will soon be there and I need to know my family will be waiting for me with open arms when I got back home." Beg was the last thing left to do but if I got a response or a simple reaction from Sookie would mean it had been worth. "I love you. I love you more than you can imagine, that's the reason because you need to leave, Sookie."

"I don't want to stay away from you," she said in a whisper. They were the first and only words that came out of her mouth since we left the café after talking with Brigant. "Sookie, it's not about that, you know it. I'm not pushing you away from me."

"You're doing it." She replied with the same tone of voice. "You're forcing me to do something I don't want to and get away from you is the last thing I want to do." It would have been much easier if Sookie had simply yell at me but she seemed so calm when she spoke that it was impossible for me to say anything else. "I've always been by your side and always will be, Eric. I don't understand why you want to get me away from here. I am where I wanna be."

"Sookie…"

"It's true, Eric."

Her eyes were fixed on mine like two daggers and it was increasingly difficult to try to convince her that I was doing the right thing.

"Sookie, you're not doing this harder for me, please." I wasn't going to change my mind when my pregnant wife could be in danger. No, I would stand firm in my decision even if it meant that Sookie would leave at home pissed off at me. "Staying here is a risk that I can't take so I'm asking you not to keep arguing with me."

"You are mistaken, Eric." She said no more and began picking up her clothes from the closet.

Was I mistaken? Maybe Sookie was right but I couldn't put her in danger or our baby. If that meant she would be pissed off at me for a while I did not care if I managed her to be safe.

Sookie walked around the room, making brief stops at the bathroom, and picking things in her way. She didn't talk to me at any time and neither looked me into my eyes. I was beginning to think she would not talk to me ever again and I was afraid this could affect her too much.

"What time is the flight?" She asked no more. She was sitting on the bed, looking inside her purse, one of which I had gifted her, and putting her phone inside. "Guess if everything's ready is because I have a plane ticket, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good. If you call the front desk and tell them to send someone to help me with my suitcase would be much easier for me." The tone of her voice was cold as ice but I couldn't blame her. "You said I shouldn't carry weight." For the first time she looked into my eyes.

"I thought to take you to the airport to make sure there are no problems."

"Do you think there will be problems?" There was not concern in her voice. "I am a grown woman, Eric, and I know how to take care of myself."

"I did not mean that."

"And what did you mean exactly?" Great, now she was pissed. "Come on and explain it because I may not be understanding. You may think I'm not smart enough to know what you're talking about." Every word that got out from her lips was like a dagger into my heart but maybe I deserve it.

"I want to make sure Niall Brigant keeps his word, that's all." I said dryly as I walked up to her. "I know right now you're thinking I'm the biggest asshole in the world because I'm forcing you to go home against your will but everything what I'm doing is for you, Sookie. That's all I care about and if you can't understand it…that's not my problem."

"Sure, it's not your problem." She said, poisoning every word.

"Is this what's going to happen from now, Sookie?" I decided I was tired of hiding the fact that everything was okay. "I'm tired, very tired of this shit, I assure you, but if I have to do this once more to make sure you'll be safe I'll do. I don't care you don't think it's okay or is a mistake because I'll do anyway." If I didn't care about it I would had come out of that room, slamming the door behind me but I couldn't do that to Sookie. I would never forgive myself and she did not deserve any of this.

Sookie forgot her purse for a moment and walked slowly towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist. There were no words, no apologies or looks of hatred. A hug. A simple hug and everything seemed back to normal between us.

"I'm sorry I acted like a bitch," she muttered as we stood embraced. I couldn't help chuckling when I heard her and Sookie laughed softly a second later. "But I'm still pissed off."

"I know, baby, I know." I couldn't stop stroking her soft hair as I held her tightly against my body. "You know how much I love you, don't you?" Sookie nodded. "And you know I'm only doing this for you, for us, and this baby growing inside you." Sookie nodded again. "Everything else is irrelevant and I'm not worried about anything else anymore other my family."

"I know, Eric."

I knew stay away from Sookie in New York was the best choice I could have taken but at the same time I couldn't leave her. How could I live without her in the next days? Since we met we had hardly been away from each other and those two weeks after the explosion in Bon Temps had been unbearable.

"Eric, are you still here?" She asked as touched my forehead and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Yeah, sorry." Sookie just smiled slightly but did not say a word. "I was thinking how much I'll miss you when you're gone."

"Me too."

It wasn't going to be easy.

"Eric, you need to promise me that you'll be careful, okay?" I started to nod but did not seem enough for her. "I'm serious. Getting back to Bon Temps will be the hardest thing I have to do but thinking about something might happen to you…" I did not want her to cry again but I couldn't think of anything else I could say to make her feel better. "Sookie, I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for a long time."

"You better, 'cause I'm not going to raise this baby alone." She answered firmly and I knew she was quite serious.

Fortunately Niall Brigant accepted Sookie leaving New York and I was sure he did agree because he knew I would refuse to lift a finger until I was completely sure Sookie was safe.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said as stroked my forehead. We were facing the gate of her flight surrounded by hundreds of people walking from one side to another and Brigant's men who, so kindly, escorted us to the airport.

"Same here," and she laughed slightly. "You know your Gran and Jason will ask questions, right?"

Sookie nodded and looked down. "I know I can't tell them anything but they'll be surprised to see me alone."

"Don't worry about anything, okay?" I was about to open my mouth again but Sookie's expression stopped me. Her eyes were back with tears and I knew it was only a matter of time for her to begin crying again. "I promise you that we'll be together before you know it." I tried to encourage her in any way but I was not being very convincing. "Besides, we'll celebrate it when I get back, okay? We'll go to dinner or we can arrange a trip, what do you think? We could even go back to Jamaica if you want."

"I like Jamaica." She whispered. "But I just want you back safe and sound."

"I promise you, Sookie."

"You better." And she hugged me with more force than before.

We were standing there without moving until we heard from the speakers that it was the last call for passengers on her flight and seconds later a young man in an airport uniform stood beside us to get Sookie's suitcase and go home.

"It's time, Sook." But I still did not move. "You have to go before I change my mind and get on that plane with you." Sookie's eyes lit up when looked at me suddenly. "Don't even think it'll work." She laughed and at least I was sure she would leave pissed at me.

"Okay, I gotta go." She put her purse in place once again and turned to tell the young man that she was ready. "I will miss you terribly, you know, right? We both will miss you," and I couldn't help putting my hands over her belly before pulling away from her. "So take good care of yourself, do what you have to do and come home soon." There wasn't a suggestion but an order.

"I will."

I stood there paralyzed until the gates closed and I didn't leave until I saw her plane taking off. My heart sank when I watched it but when disappeared in the sky I knew I had to forget Sookie at the moment and focus on what I had to do. It wouldn't be easy because she was always in my thoughts, it was like that since the day I met her, but I had to make the effort or everything would going to hell.

"I'm so glad you finally retrained on your mission, Eric." Although Sookie and I had gone to the airport in a rental car, Niall Brigant and some of his men had followed us and I was now in the back seat of a FBI car with Brigant next to me and two other men. "I've had no other choice actually, don't you think?" I asked him glaring at him. "You were willing to hold my wife until I had taken care of Edgington."

"Yes, I think it was a good way to encourage you to do so."

I would have strangled him right there but I knew that had signed our death warrant. His men would have killed me a second later and following Brigant's instructions they would have take care of Sookie not getting to Bon Temps.

"The truth is I've been thinking about you since you decided to marry this lovely girl." I did not want him to talk about Sookie, he had no right to do so. "Although I have to admit she has character. The way she tried to defend you was admirable." My fists were so tight that I could feel the nails digging into the palms of my hands. "I have to congratulate you because she's a beautiful woman and you're lucky to have her by your side. Any man would willing to kill you to have her." If in some parallel universe Niall Brigant thought he had a chance to get my wife, he was much crazier than he thought.

"My wife is on a plane in her way to home so the only thing that worries me right now is this mission, understood?" I couldn't still listening Brigant to talk about Sookie in the way he was doing it.

"As you wish."

All I could remember of the next hour was that we barely moved from the car and Brigant handed me dozens of papers about Russell Edgington but none of that mattered to me anymore. All I could think about was Sookie and the first thing she would do when she got home. Would she get in bed or into the shower? Would she get to sleep all night or just stay away staring at the ceiling? It was what she did when something was bothering her and although she assured me a million times she was going to be okay I did not believe her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

Getting back to Bon Temps was always a source of happiness but when I crossed the threshold of my house I was not happy at all. There was a part of me that stayed in New York with Eric and until he did not return I wouldn't be complete. It was real and sad but I couldn't fall apart. No, I had to pretend everything was fine for the sake of my family.

I knocked on the door of my old house and my Gran greeted me with a look of surprise and a huge smile on her face.

"Sookie!" She hugged me and I had to make a great effort to maintain my balance. I was dizzy and threw up during the flight although I suspected it had nothing to do with the trip. Every time I thought Eric was alone in New York nausea hit me. I wanted to think it was because the pregnancy but I was sure my nerves were getting the worse of me. "Honey, you don't know how good it's to see you again."

"Me too, Gran."

We were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and couldn't help feeling guilty 'cause I knew when she asked me the first question I would have to lie.

"It seems there has been a short trip, right?" She looked at me over her cup and I took a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah, Eric had to take care of some issues there and we decided it was better for me to get back home and he'd stay in New York a couple of days to fix it all." I tried to make my voice sound normal but my Gran knew me too well and sooner or later she would realize that something was wrong.

"Sookie, are you feeling okay?" That was another question I hadn't yet thought of. I wanted Eric to be the first to know that I was pregnant but after having told him everything went to hell and we had been pretty busy deciding what we were going to do. We didn't even have a chance to talk about if we wanted to tell it or keep it quiet for a while but now the decision was all mine. "Sookie…"

"I'm fine, Gran." And I took a sip of my tea. "It's not been a good trip back, that's all." I wanted to tell her that I was expecting a baby and was very happy about it but decided not to say a word until I had talked to Eric. It wasn't just me. "I've been dizzy most of the time and thought I'd come to see you much sooner but I wasn't feeling too well."

"Honey," she stroked the hand I put on the table and looked at me sweetly, "you should have stayed at home resting a little longer."

"I really wanted to see you," I said shrugging. It was the truth, they had hardly spent a couple of days since I said to her that I was going to New York but I had missed her terribly. "Besides, it seems since I returned from honeymoon we haven't had much time to be together."

"Well, you're married now, dear, it's normal to be busier." My Gran knew how in love I was with Eric but my marriage was not going to change my habit of spending time with my grandmother. I loved the things we did together but maybe I should have waited until next day before going to her house and start lying. "But you know you'll always have a bedroom in this house for whatever you want."

And that was how I spent the night sleeping in my old bedroom. I didn't have the strength enough to go home and sleep in the same bed I had shared with my husband and it'd be empty for the next few days.

I woke up when I heard a sound beside the bed and that's when I realized my cell phone was vibrating.

"Eric?" I didn't even bother to look at the caller ID 'cause I was pretty sure it was him. "Eric, is that you?"

"_Hey baby, how are you?"_ I was glad to hear his voice so I did not care any more. "I'm okay, Eric. You?"

"_I've been better."_ He sighed heavily and I knew he was not fine at all. _"I've spent the last six hours reading reports about Russell Edgington and my head hurts so much that I can't read anything else."_ I wanted to be with him and hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. _"I miss you very much, Sook."_ A tear began to slide down my cheek when I heard him but I wasn't going to fall apart at that moment. _"I thought I'd be able to forget everything around me after you left but it's harder than I thought."_

"Eric, you need to calm down, okay?" Was I giving him an advice? I wasn't the right person to do it; I was pregnant and in love. "I'm not sure what to tell you right now to make you feel better 'cause I miss you too and I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left New York."

"_I love you, Sookie."_

"I love you, too."

I could hear his breathing so clearly that I was worried by the fact that we were barely talking. I knew him pretty well and I'd never heard him sigh so many times.

"_Haven't you spent the night at home?"_

"No," I said no more. "I came to visit my Gran as soon as I unpacked my suitcase and we were chatting. It began to get dark and I was unable to go home 'cause I did not want to be alone."

"_I understand. I called this morning but when you didn't answer I figured you would have spent the night with your Gran." _He knew me so well that sometimes I felt that we didn't need to talk. _"Are you okay? What about nausea?"_

That, at least, made me feel better. "I'm fine, I had some nausea on the plane but I've been better since I'm in Bon Temps."

"_And you told Gran?"_

"No."

"_Sookie, I know you want us to be together doing it but if you really want to tell her you can, okay? I'm not getting mad…"_

"It's not about that, Eric."

"_And what is this about then, Sookie?" _He asked me gently and I could imagine a small smile appearing on his lips. _"I know things haven't gone as I expected after the honeymoon, but…"_

"I'm not blaming, sweetie," and wasn't doing it. I knew Eric was feeling guilty enough by the fact that Niall Brigant had returned to disrupt our lives but to confess Eric – much less by phone – what I was thinking at that moment would have been a terrible idea. "Guess I didn't expect any of this either when we returned from Jamaica. I know you received that letter but I wanted to believe with all my strength that it did not mean anything."

"_I know, Sookie, I know, baby, but I promise you that everything will end soon, you hear me?" _I was nodding automatically until I realized Eric could not see me. _"Sookie, do you trust me?"_

"Of course I trust you." If I hadn't my life would have continued being empty and I shouldn't thinking about my baby all the time. "I just want you to come home as soon as possible, Eric. That's all I care about."

"_I love you, Sookie."_

"I love you too, Eric."

I couldn't hold back the tears and sobs when I hung up the phone but at least Eric hadn't heard me. I knew perfectly he needed to focus and put his five senses in what he was doing and the last thing I wanted was to make him feel bad or force him to make a mistake and something went wrong.

So I laid down there staring at the ceiling, trying to memorize every single detail of my former bedroom and hoping everything returned to normal. I did not like sitting down doing nothing but this time there was nothing, nothing at all I could do to help my husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the chapter and I'll be working on next pretty soon!<strong>


	12. Fixing The Problem

**Charlaine owns everything and I own nothing, for the moment. **

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and hope you enjoy this as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fixing The Problem<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

After talking to Eric I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to our house until he did it with me so I decided to stay at my Gran's house, using the excuse that until Eric came back we would have time to talk, catch up and do things together.

I did not know for how much longer I would have to go on pretending my husband was taking care of some business in New York or when my Gran would realize that we both had lied to her, but thinking about it gave me headache so I got out of bed and got into the shower.

I couldn't help looking at myself in the mirror when I was naked, trying to find a physical sign of my pregnancy but it was too soon. Eric and I were the only ones who knew we were expecting a baby, and so far no one else would notice.

"Good morning, darling, you're up early." My Gran had prepared a feast on the kitchen table and although the smell of coffee was the first thing that flooded my nostrils I couldn't help making a grimace a second later. For some reason I loved the smell but the thought of drinking it caused me nausea. Damn nausea! "I thought having a family breakfast would be a good way to welcome you so sit down and start eating before Jason appears and eat it all." Jason? I hadn't seen him before going to New York, and I knew he'd ask questions when he saw me.

"Jason? I thought he'd be with some girl and I wouldn't see him in a couple of days." My grandmother was not surprised by my words as both of us knew my brother too well. "I didn't see him before leaving to New York."

"I know, but he's been very worried for you." That really surprised me. Since we were kids Jason had always been independent and did not like explaining himself to anyone so when he was older enough and had a stable job he left Gran's home to live on his own. Why was he suddenly worried about me? "Did he say why?" I was sure it had nothing to do with what I was thinking but I asked anyway.

"He's been acting weird since Eric and you returned from Jamaica," and she took a bite of her toast before talking again. "I think he missed you and was ashamed to admit it."

"Ashamed? No offense, Gran, but Jason doesn't know the meaning of that word." I didn't say as something bad. It was a fact. My brother was not used to be embarrassed by anything, not even for his own actions, so I was surprised my Gran thought it had something to do with me. My Gran looked at me very seriously and I felt bad for making her upset but she wouldn't get me to change my mind about my brother.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, Sookie."

"I'm not, I'm realistic." Suddenly it was as if my mouth had its own control and I was unable to keep my mouth shut.

"Morning, Gran!" Jason's voice prevented us to say another word about it and when my brother walked into the kitchen and saw me sitting at the table he was surprised. "Sook, didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I'm back from New York." I got up from the table and gave him an awkward hug. We weren't used to it but it had been almost a month since the last time I had seen him and thought I should at least say hello to him. "Sit down, Gran's prepared an amazing breakfast."

Jason sat down and started asking questions about New York and Eric and it was then when I told him he had to stay there for a few days to take care of some issues.

"Did you two fight?" Was the first thing he asked me when I told him why Eric hadn't returned with me.

"No, we didn't fight, Jason. Why did you think that?" His reply was a shrug but I didn't want to argue with him with Gran in front of us. Eric and I were better than ever, perhaps the situation was not what I would have liked, but we were happy and expecting a baby. "Actually we're pretty fine, the restaurant is wonderful and when he comes back everything will be okay so no need to worry, Jason."

As usual, my brother disappeared when there was nothing left to eat at the table an Gran and I took care to collect and clean everything until my cell phone started ringing and I stopped what I was doing to answer.

"Eric?" I know, I hadn't looked at the caller ID anymore, but I had to say in my favour that I was sure it would be Eric.

"_Hey baby, I'm so glad to hear your voice." _The feeling was mutual. His voice was the only thing I could have at the moment but it was more than enough knowing he was far away from Bon Temps and m. _"How are you? And the baby? I haven't stopped thinking about you two all night and I was dying to talk to you." _He was so sweet I wanted to cry right there but I reminded myself I had to be strong for Eric.

"We're fine, honey, but I really miss you." I pulled the phone away slightly and sobbed once. I hoped Eric hadn't heard me 'cause he would worry. "I'm at Gran's 'cause we'll have the chance to spend more time together until you come back."

"_I know it's hard for you, but I'll be back soon, I promise." _I wanted so much that promise was a reality. _"I think it's a good idea for you to stay with her, I wouldn't like you were at home alone all the time. Especially now that you're pregnant." _My free hand went instinctively to my belly and I couldn't help stroking it slightly. _"I can't even believe I'm going to be a daddy, Sook, I'm so excited."_

"Me too, honey."

"_I've even been thinking about names."_ I couldn't help laughing when I heard him. The baby was the size of a bean so we still might have time to decide on a name but I loved him for say it. _"I know it's early but since you told me that you were pregnant I couldn't stop thinking about it and every time I see a baby I keep imagining how ours will look like."_

"It'll be beautiful if it's anything like his father." I mumbled as I sat on the porch swing. It was a wonderful morning, the sun shone and a gentle breeze was caressing my skin. _"It'll be a beautiful girl like her mother."_

"A girl?" I asked with a smile. "How can you know it'll be a girl?"

"_It has to be. Stackhouse women are strong and I want another Stackhouse in my life."_ Although I ha changed my surname for Northman, I would always be a Stackhouse in my heart. _"I can't wait to see the first ultrasound and see our baby."_

"Me too."

I wasn't sure how long I was there talking before I could hear voices on the other end of the phone. Obviously someone was getting nervous with Eric but I didn't want him to leave. It was hard enough having to be physically separated from him, at least I wanted to hear his voice for a little longer.

"_Nobody here cares if I have to talk to my wife,"_ he joked although I knew he was serious. _"I have to go, some people are waiting for me but I'll call you tonight, alright? We'll keep talking about the baby and tell you some of the names I've been thinking about, what do you think?"_

"Can't wait for it." I replied in a faint voice as my eyes filled with tears. I was beginning to be so tired of crying that I promised myself when Eric returned I wouldn't shed another tear. "I love you, Eric, we both love you."

"_And I love you two. Take good care of that baby, Mrs. Northman."_

"I will. And you take care of yourself, Mr. Northman."

"_I always do."_

I put the phone into my pocket and sat there for a few more minutes. I needed fresh air, feeling everything was going to be okay and my husband would soon be at home. I suddenly felt like one of those women who had to resign themselves to wait until their husbands returned home from war. But not like these days. No, you could see everything on TV now, there were daily news about war and maybe it wasn't so terrible, I really couldn't tell. I was thinking about the World War, the number of wives and sons and daughters who had to wait for their husbands and fathers to return or not from the war. They had to keep hope alive despite not knowing anything with certainty. Instead I felt like a fool to compare myself with those people. My husband wasn't in any war, he was in New York, but it was still hard to accept.

"Sookie, would you like an iced tea?" I hadn't even realized my Gran was there and was startled when I heard her voice.

"Gran…I didn't hear you to come," and I got up to help her with the drinks. "I was talking to Eric on the phone."

"How is he?" She asked sincerely.

"He's okay, Gran, you know, busy but he always has time to call me." And I couldn't help the smile forming when the corners of my lips moved slightly upward.

"He's a good man, Sookie." She said no more. I did not need to hear it from someone else but my Gran said it made me feel I had really chosen the right one. Actually I chose the only one 'cause there was no other man could love me the way Eric did. "He gave up everything for you, darling, not many men would do that." My experience was nil in love before Eric Northman appeared in my life – or he rather hit me with his car – but I felt more loved during the first few days with him than in my whole life. It was not the same kind of love I had for my Gran, my brother or my friends. No, it was completely different and special. A love so great that only existed between us. "Sookie, have you heard something I said?" I would love to say yes but the truth was that my thoughts were with Eric.

"Sorry, Gran, but I'm afraid not."

Gran just smiled as she took a large sip of her iced tea and said nothing more and I went back to think about all the goods times Eric and I had spent together and our incredible honeymoon we had in Jamaica. Every second was intense and full of love and I would accept his offer to come back there someday.

"I hope you don't mind me to stay here until Eric comes back from New York," I said, though I knew she was delighted with the idea. "Suddenly my house seems huge without Eric in it."

"Nonsense, darling," and she held me against her shoulder. "Y'know you'll always be welcome here."

"Thanks, Gran."

The nights were the worst part of all this because even though I closed my eyes and tried to relax I couldn't. My mind always took control and focused on Eric, in what he was doing, thinking or just watching. It was as if my body had returned to Bon Temps but my mind and especially my heart had stayed in New York with him.

I was sure I had never spent so much time staring at the ceiling as I was doing since I returned home. It was so frustrating that I wanted to kick myself in the head against the nearest wall but I knew nothing would change and I'd end up with a terrible headache.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? Eric and I had a quiet life without bothering anyone but it did seem Niall Brigant was not satisfied with everything Eric had done for him over the last ten years. Why this man couldn't handle his own issues and leave us alone?

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"I hope everything's clear and everyone knows _exactly_ what to do because it must be a perfect and flawless mission." Niall Brigant loved giving speeches, made him feel important but he didn't fool tome. I knew him very well to know he was about to suffer a heart attack and wouldn't be able to sleep until I had taken care of Russell Edgington. "Eric Northman will head the operation," he said pointing at me and suddenly I could feel every pair of eyes in the room on me. "He's the best man we have and the only one able to hunt Edgington so each and every one of you must do your part of the mission to achieve our goal."

I was beginning to lose my patience. How many times had he repeated the same speech? I knew it perfectly so rather than continue listening to him I focused on Sookie. I couldn't stop thinking about her and what she was doing. Listening to her voice was all that gave me strength to go through with what was happening in my life but thinking that she'd be waiting for me at home and I'll see her beautiful smile soon helped me to get over with the fact that we were far from each other.

"Russell Edgington is behind bars thanks to Eric Northman was able to do to get it but he still remains a threat to us." I went back to the real world to keep listening to Brigant. "There are many people out there who still owe their loyalty to him, as if he were a king and he had subjects, so all those people are just as dangerous as him. They will follow him until the end so get rid of Edgington is our best option."

"What if all those people are still loyal to him even though he dies?" Asked one of the men but I decided not to dwell on it. It was a chance, of course it was, and if that happened Sookie and I were screwed.

"We can't know that," Brigant said no more. I began to hear whispers in the room but disappeared after a few seconds. "I can't give you an answer to that question but I have the hunch that none of them would be willing to die for Russell Edgington. He's not a god, he's just a man and not as powerful as he thinks he is. Sooner or later the rest of his people will realize that he's not worth dying for."

Niall Brigant obviously hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about if he thought they would surrender so easily.

"We have found some of them," and the lights turned off. "Our spies have been able to locate them in different parts of the United States and even outside this country." I recognized a few faces but it had been too long since the last time I saw them. Some would probably be dead or too old to keep worrying about Russell Edgington, but I wasn't going to underestimate them. "But these two are the most curious," and when I looked briefly at the screen I realized that I knew those two. "Their names are Steve and Sarah Newlin." And I knew perfectly well who they were. They were that strange couple Sookie and I met in Jamaica and suddenly I felt like I was going to throw up. If they had managed to be so close to us…

I rose from my chair and left the room as fast as I could. I heard whispers behind me but I didn't give a shit. All I could do was walk through the halls in search of a door or window to the outside.

Everyone – agents, secretaries and maintenance staff – looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't care at all. I couldn't breath, couldn't think. My head was about to explode and I panicked at the thought of how closed they were to Sookie. What the hell were they doing in Jamaica? Was it chance or they were following us? Did they know who Sookie was? Did they know where we lived now?

"Eric!" I heard Niall's voice behind me but I was unable to move or speak. I was too shocked and pissed off and didn't want to say something I would regret later.

"Eric, I don't know what's going on but leaving the room in that way was not the smartest idea." I wanted to punch him in his stupid face and stop hearing bullshit but it wouldn't have a good idea. "What is going on?"

"The Newlins, I know them." I said no more. My voice did not seem my voice and all that worried me at that moment was Sookie. Suddenly I could not remember what we talked with them in Jamaica and I was terrified to think maybe some of us would have said that we lived in a small town in Louisiana called Bon Temps.

When I turned around it was obvious Brigant was waiting for an explanation so I took a deep breath and sat on a black plastic chair that was placed in the aisles.

"It was during my honeymoon." And I told him the whole story.

Niall looked pissed but I wasn't sure if it was because I hadn't told him all of this or he didn't have that information beforehand. The truth was I couldn't care less because all I could think about was that night in Jamaica. I tried by all means to remember all the conversations we had with them but the images that appeared in my mind were of Sookie in the moonlight and how the fire made her skin shine.

"Then the Newlins should be an important part of Russell Edgington. We have to find them."

"How?"

"Eric, we have our methods." And he smiled with a look of superiority. "Besides, Steve and Sarah Newlin are our priority."

"What about Sookie?" I asked as calmly as possible. "They know her, they know she's my wife and if they find out where she is… I don't want to think what might happen." I didn't care if Brigant give important or not to my marriage because I did and I wouldn't allow my wife and unborn child were in danger just for a stupid mission. "I won't move a finger until I know she is safe." And I wasn't going to change my mind.

"Your wife is safe." And he hissed to pronounce it.

"I don't believe you."

My words surprised Niall because he looked like he couldn't believe what I just said. I did not care the least what he was thinking of me at that moment 'cause I just wanted to protect Sookie."

"Don't you believe, Eric?"

I rose from my chair and approached him. "Why should I? Not two days ago you told me you wanted to use my wife as bait against Russell Edgington so no, I do not believe you."

Brigant seemed to have run out of words or perhaps it was a strategy, I wasn't sure, but all I got from him were glares. I didn't care what he was thinking because Niall Brigant was no longer part of my life.

"Tell me Niall, why should I trust you? Since I got married I have had nothing but problems with you and my wife is patient but there's a limit to her patience. I can't keep hurting her like this, you understand?" The tone of my voice was not as cold as ice because talking about Sookie, in any circumstances, made me feel much better. "She's the most important part of my life, she's what I've been waiting for and I never thought I would get."

"Eric, I understand it perfectly."

"I think you're not." And I got pissed again. "I think you're not at all!" I wanted to sink my fist against the nearest wall but all I would have gotten would have been a wound in my hand so I breathed deeply a few times and managed to calm down. "I'm not the man you met." I said no more and he looked at me confused.

"You'll always be, Eric. That instinct in you…you'll never be ale to get rid of it."

"You're wrong," and went back to get close to him. "It's true, my instinct will always be with me but my priorities have changed. I protect my family now and I will kill anyone who stands in my way." And before he could say another word I left and went back into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a nice week and thanks for reading this chapter. <strong>


	13. This Can't Be Happening

**Hello truebbies!**

**I couldn't help to write another chapter of this story 'cause I love it, I love my Eric killing all the people who's a threat to him or his Sookie so I posted this new chapter.**

**Have a nice week!**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>This Can't Be Happening<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I didn't care what Niall might be thinking and it didn't matter to me if someone had heard me threatening him because all I wanted was to finish this and get back home with Sookie.

Sookie.

What was I going to tell her about the Newlins? I wasn't even sure she would remember them because it was only one night, a few hours actually, and we didn't talk about it since then.

"You shouldn't frown like that when you think, makes you look older." A voice snapped me out of my thoughts and when I looked up I saw Pam. What the hell was she doing here?

"Pam, what…?"

"Save yourself the questions because it'll be better, okay?" I didn't understand anything of what was happening and although Pam knew what I had to do I didn't expect to see her in New York, much less in Niall Brigant's territory. She hated him, and much more now that it looked like he wanted to destroy my marriage, so I didn't understand anything a all. "I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid like getting yourself killed."

"Pam, what are you talking about?"

Pam sighed heavily and looked me straight in the eye. "Your lovely wife is the reason why I'm here, Eric." I knew it, I should have known it as soon as I heard her voice. "Sookie was so worried when she had to return to Bon Temps that she called me and made me promise her to come to New York to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Pam."

"Yeah…" She said sarcastically, and I knew her comment wasn't over. "You are really fine, especially after threatening to kill Niall Brigant." Great, she had heard me. "Eric, I assure you that I hate this man as much as you but you should be careful with what you say, do you understand? Sookie told me everything that happened here, she said he wanted to use her as bait to kill Russell Edgington so he'll be able to do anything."

"He won't." And when Pam was about to talk again I cut her off. "He knows he has no choice other than me, you understand? Without me he doesn't have anything and he knows it."

"Are you sure about that, Eric?" Not even Pam was going to make me doubt. "Hey, I know Brigant told you this would be your last mission, to kill Edgington is what you have to do, but do you really think he's going to let his best man go because you made a deal with him?"

"Don't worry about it, Pam, I assure you that he'll fulfil his part of the deal."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked me whispering and I didn't understand why. We were alone in the hallway, all other agents had gone after the meeting and there was no sign of Niall Brigant.

"Because I am, Pam." I said no more. I didn't know why and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know either, but part of me felt that I was not mistaken in making this decision.

"And what about Sookie?" I thought I would never see Pam worried but when I looked into her eyes I realized how much Sookie meant for both of us. "It's not a decision you can make without thinking about her, Eric, don't you understand? This woman convinced me to come here and make sure you're okay and that's something no one apart of you managed." That was true. Pam only worried for herself and me but there was nobody else who risked her life for and the fact that she was in New York changed things.

"How is she?" I asked, shaking my head slightly. I wasn't sure what that meant. "Is she okay?"

"She's in her grandmother's house."

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think, Eric?" She glared at me. "Sookie came to New York with you because she knew she wouldn't be able to stand being alone in Bon Temps not knowing what was happening and now you forced her to come back."

"It was for her sake, Pam. I couldn't allow her to be in danger here, I couldn't let her being near Brigant." I said firmly. I had made the right decision.

"I understand that, Eric, I really understand it, but force her to come back to Bon Temps has been destroyed her." I had spoken with her several times since she left and never gave me the impression that she was so affected. Her voice was cheerful but a bit worried but nothing unusual. "She's not been able to set a foot at her own home since she returned and won't go there until you return to Bon Temps, do you understand? Sookie is unable to be there alone and I said that I could stay with her until you get back but she didn't allow me."

"You should have insisted, Pam." I groaned but knew I wasn't right. I was so pissed off by all that was going on that I needed to unload my frustration and then I did with my best friend. "You shouldn't have come to New York because I'm taking care of everything, okay? I've done this for the past ten years and I'm very capable of doing it again."

"Who are you trying to convince, Eric?"

"Why are you doing this to me? You should understand, better than anyone else, what it's going on and instead you're fucking with me, Pam. I don't understand and I assure you that I'm beginning to lose my patience." I started to pace back and forth because I didn't know what else to do. "I'm just doing this for her because I know it's the only way to end with everything."

"You talk like a crazy, Eric, I swear." Pam got up and stood before me as she glared at me. "This situation is affecting you more than you think and if you really are going to kill Edgington then you need to calm down because I won't let you die, Eric Northman."

If I didn't know her too well I would think she was going to cry but that was the last thing I needed at the moment. My life was already complicated enough and didn't need more problems.

"You're right, I need to stay calm and focused." I breathed deeply and thought about Sookie. Thinking of her always made me feel better and if that helped me to stay focused then I would think of her a million times a day. "Brigant has everything planned, it'll be matter of a couple of days."

"Will you do it?"

"Yeah," I said no more. Who else was going to? I hadn't been in a room full of volunteers.

"Take care of yourself, Eric, for you and for us." Pam had never been a sentimental but I understood she was concerned. "It's not just about you anymore, there are many people now who depend on you to come back to Louisiana in one piece."

"I need to tell you something, Pam." I knew Sookie would probably kill me for this but I had to. If something happened to me I needed to know that Sookie and the baby would be protected.

"I'm listening, Eric."

"Sookie is pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

The days were getting longer and longer and Eric's calls less constant and shorter. There was always someone or something that interrupted us and forced Eric to tell me that we couldn't keep talking. I didn't blame him, of course not, but I couldn't help but get mad every time I stopped hearing his voice.

"Sookie, sweetheart, I have to go buy some things, do you want to come with me?" I was sure my Gran knew something, not because she had told me, it was a feeling, but I knew her very well and she couldn't be easily fooled. "Sookie, you heard me?"

"Yeah, Gran."

"Well?"

"Um…sure, just give me ten minutes and we'll go."

I took a quick shower and I was glad because it was the first morning I woke up without feeling nausea.

I couldn't stop thinking about Eric and what he was doing in New York but then I remembered that he was about to kill a man and he would be in danger by doing it. Russell Edgington was a threat to everyone.

I barely talked on our way to the mall and at least I managed to convince my Gran to take my car because I didn't like her too much driving her old car. It was a death trap and although Eric and I wanted to give her a new one she refused.

"People will look at this car when we get there, you know that, right?" I couldn't help chuckling because it was exactly what I told Eric when he showed me my new car. "I don't think people in this town has ever seen a car like this, there are only trucks and vans here."

"I know, Gran, but Eric is so stubborn and I ended up getting used to driving it."

"He cares a lot about you, honey." I felt tears began to flood my eyes and I had to blink rapidly to avoid crying and my Gran asking me a lot of questions. No, I had to pretend everything was fine and make my Gran see that there was no problem, that Eric was only taking care of some business, nothing more. "He's a good man and very handsome," I looked slightly to her and she laughed. "Come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed how all women look at him every time he goes to a store. All women, and I mean all of them, blush and giggle like schoolgirls every time he greets or smiles at them."

"I hadn't noticed." And it was true. I was so in love with Eric that I saw nothing more. "But I guess you're right, Eric draws attention wherever he goes, it'd be hard not to notice him."

"Yes, dear, but luckily he only has eyes for you."

I didn't need anyone to assure me that it was true but hearing it from my Gran's lips made me feel much better and I couldn't help grinning like a fool every time I remember how we met and grew the love between us. It was so strange, complicated and passionate that I was sure no one else would have experienced something similar to what I felt when I was with Eric.

"I love him so much, Gran, I've almost forgotten how I was able to live without him. It's as if I couldn't remember anything else, as if my life never would have made sense until he appeared." I knew I was talking like a mentally unbalanced but I couldn't care less. "I think I've been waiting all my life for him, Gran, 'cause I was never completely happy until Eric showed up. Every time he looks at me…I dunno, I feel like the most beautiful woman in the world and it's something I had never felt before."

Gran didn't say a word, just listened to every word that left my mouth and I only stopped talking when I pulled into the first parking space I saw and we got out of the car.

I used to go shopping with my Gran when I was a kid, especially since Jason never wanted to come 'cause he preferred to stay playing with Hoyt, so going to the mall was something we did together and I suddenly felt as if I were eleven again.

"Sookie, I have to go see something about gardening, why don't we meet here in a couple of hours?"

"Don't you want me to go with you?"

"Honey, I'd love you to come with me but Maxine Fortenberry is waiting for me and I don't think you want to hear her questions again." That was right but I couldn't help thinking that if I was alone I wouldn't stop thinking of Eric. "Sookie, you can come with me if you want…"

"No! No, Gran, don't worry. I'm sure I'll find something to do for a couple of hours. You go and buy everything you need, really, I'll be fine." At least I wasn't alone at home without knowing what to do. I was in a mall and I was sure I would find something to pass the time without thinking too much about my husband.

I visited several shops, trying to think of something else, but I was not getting it. I saw something that reminded of Eric in all of them and the worst part was when I walked into a children's store. Suddenly I was surrounded by baby clothes, all kinds of accessories and furniture for a nursery. I soon realized Eric and I would be buying all these things and I remembered that the first time I should have been in a store like this I would have been with him.

I finally ended up buying a stuffed bunny, I didn't know why but I couldn't help myself. It was so soft and cute that I couldn't leave it on the shelf after catching it.

"Sookie, is that you?" I wasn't sure to recognize the voice calling me but when I turned around I could hardly believe what I was seeing. "Sookie Stackhouse, I can't believe it's you."

"Quinn." John Quinn was my first date and I thought we would spend the rest of our lives together but he was a jerk who only wanted one thing. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I live here. Sookie Stackhouse, it's amazing that we meet again, don't you think? It's been a long time and…"

"Actually it's Sookie Northman now."

"Northman?"

"Yes," and I waved my left hand in front of him so he could see my engagement ring and my wedding band. "Sookie Northman." If karma existed this was my time. "You know, I thought you were right for a long time when you said there would be no one who could appreciate me the way you did it," I said sarcastically, "but I'm afraid you were wrong." I would have loved Eric to be with me right now, so I could rub in Quinn's nose how in love and delighted I was with my husband. "I'm very happy, Quinn, but what really makes me happier is to know that you were never right about me."

I started walking away from him and look for my grandmother or any other distraction but of course he wasn't going to give up.

"Sook, babe, what's all this about?" He smiled broadly. "We had a great time together and you treat me now like I was nothing. What happened to you?"

"I don't have to give you explanations, Quinn, and I would prefer you leave me alone so…" I didn't want to talk with him, I wanted nothing to do with him and the last thing I needed at that time was catching up with John Quinn. "A pleasure to see you again, Quinn," I muttered through clenched teeth and left.

"Sookie…please, there's no need to make a scene." Was he chasing me? I thought I had made myself clear but of course Quinn couldn't understand it. What did I see in him? "Hey, I'm just glad to see you, that's all, but you're acting like a…"

"Like what, Quinn?" And I glared at him. "Tell me, why should I talk to you? Actually there's was nothing between us 'cause you decided that it wasn't worth it so, what has changed? Why are you in Bon Temps now after so long? What happened with your big plans?" I actually gave it a shit that he answered me or not, but I was curious. "Live your life, Quinn, the best way you consider, but leave me alone or you'll have problems."

"Is that a threat?" He asked, grinning.

"No, of course not. It's an advice and I assure you that my husband won't be pleased with this so don't make me tell him."

I expected Quinn had understood and left me alone once and for all, but I would feel much safer if Eric was with me. He wasn't here but I had to be strong.

"Sookie, honey, I've been looking for you." My Gran walked up to me and I helped her with the bags. "Were you talking to someone?"

"No, Gran."

"Oh, I thought I saw you talking with a man."

"No, I was just watching a couple of things."

We finished some shopping, we had coffee and went home before lunchtime.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"Pregnant?" There was no expression on Pam's face while we were having a drink at a nearby bar. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," I said chuckling. "Sookie did several tests and went to the hospital, so we're sure we're going to have a baby." I couldn't wait to get home, spend as much time with her as possible, pamper her, tell her that she should rest and lie down each night with my head on her belly trying to listen to our baby.

"It's been planned?" There was a slight smile on her lips and I knew she was very happy for us. "I don't mean it was an accident but, did you two plan it?"

"Well, not really. Sookie and I have discussed it sometimes, of course, but we hadn't made a decision." No, we hadn't yet and however I couldn't be more excited about the idea. "You know, I never imagined that someone like me might have a life as perfect as mine with Sookie. She changed everything, Pam, absolutely everything and I feel so lucky that I have to pinch myself every morning to convince myself that it's real."

"It's real, Eric. I know, I was there."

"Yes, I know."

"So, why are you scared?" And I looked at her arching an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, Eric, I know you're scared because I can see it in your eyes. Sookie worries you so much that's becoming your weakness and that's dangerous, Eric."

"I know."

"You can't let your emotions control you, not now. Stay calm until it's over and let it go when you're in your way to Bon Temps. Sink down when you get home, tell everything to your wife, cry with her if you need it, but do not let Niall Brigant or any other person involved with what's happening in here to see your weaknesses, Eric."

"You're right. But I can't stop thinking about her, I'm incapable to do it." I was being completely honest.

"Do you think it would be better if she were here?" And I looked at her with eyes wide open. "I guess the expression on your face says it all. You did the right thing by sending Sookie back home. It was a risk to keep her in New York, especially with Niall Brigant around. She is safe, Eric, that's all you need to care about right now, so you have to focus only on positive things and leave the rest aside until it's over."

I knew Pam was right in what she was saying but I couldn't stop thinking about Sookie. I had to be sure she was fine, protected and safe and since Pam was in New York I couldn't be sure of anything.

"You have to come back to Bon Temps." I said no more and before I was interrupted by her I added. "I can't do this without being one hundred percent sure that Sookie will be fine and I'll just know she's okay if you're there with her."

"I don't want to leave you alone, Eric." There was so much concern in her eyes that if she had said another word she would have convinced me.

"Go home, Pam. Go home and take care of them."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter and you already know what to do to leave me a review. Just hit the big button.<strong>

**Thanks a lot for reading.**

**;)**


	14. I'll Fix This To Get Back Home

_**Uffff, it's been a loooong time since my last update but I've been pretty busy with my other stories and couldn't take care of this one.**_

_**I love this fic, not because it's mine, but I love Eric being a former professional killer and a lovely husband to his Sookie now. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Fix This To Get Back Home<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I knew it was pretty hard for Pam to understand that she couldn't stay with me to help this time. We had been together in many situations – some of them really dangerous – but by then the danger was part of my life and I was too used to it.

Now everything was different and I could no longer afford to think only of myself. I was married, totally in love with my wife and a baby on the way. I had to take care of my family at all costs.

"Where the fuck have you been, Northman?" I began to be so fucking tired of hearing Niall Brigant's voice that I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to cope. "We have issue to deal with, did you forget?"

"No, I haven't forgotten." I replied dryly. "I'm here, isn't it? I agreed to everything you've asked for, Niall, but that doesn't mean that I can't leave the damn building if I have to." I wouldn't tolerate him to continue giving me orders like I was his fucking soldier. That life was over for me. "Besides, the operation is not ready and I know very well how to do my job."

"You better, Northman, because I do not want a fucking failure. Got it?"

"Understood." I muttered and walked towards the waiting room. Normally there would be many more people working but the fact that we were planning the murder of Russell Edgington meant that Brigant did not want to have too many people involved. "Just take care of your people, they need to do their work and not stand in my way. I work alone."

"I know, Northman. You've never been good working with someone else." The sarcasm was evident in his voice but I was in no mood to answer him so I left before he could go on.

Everything was so hard that I could barely stay focused but I knew why I was doing this, Sookie, our baby and the rest of my family. They were the only important thing in my life and I wouldn't risk making a mistake that meant putting them at risk.

I knew I had to stay focused and calm but it was impossible. All my thoughts were directed toward Sookie and what she was doing at that time, if she already had the first pregnancy nausea or had decided to tell everything to Gran. She said she wanted to wait for me because she wanted us to do it together but I wasn't sure if she could keep the secret for so long.

"I'll be back with you, baby," I muttered to myself knowing it was true. No matter what I had to do because one way or another I'd return to Bon Temps with my lovely and wonderful wife to be present during pregnancy and birth of our baby.

A baby.

When Sookie told me she was pregnant it was like I was being hit by a big hammer on my head. A million different thoughts flew through my head at high speed and I didn't know which one to listen. I was happy, surprised, scared and excited. I agreed to spend the rest of my life with Sookie when I asked her to marry me and we had a beautiful ceremony in the backyard of her family home. Everything was perfect and now a baby. It was the culmination to a life that I still couldn't believe it was mine.

"I thought you would need it." A familiar voice said as she put a cup of streaming coffee in front of me.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" Thalia – I didn't even know her surname – was part of Brigant's staff. I had worked with her on several occasions and she was responsible to find the targets to destroy. She was amazing in her work, she was able to find a needle in a barn of infinite size and I was surprised to see her here.

"You know, it seems the boss can't do anything without me," she answered, grinning and sitting in front of me. "The truth is I didn't expect to see you again, Eric, not after what happened in New York."

"How do you know?" I asked but a second later I realized that it was absurd to ask. She knew every detail of what was going on missions and of course she knew what happened in New York. "Guess you helped the boss tracking down Edgington."

"That's it. At first I thought it was another mission but Brigant said a friend of yours and another woman were in danger. What happened, Eric? Did you become careless? Because it's not like you." Thalia and I had been something like friends during my years as a professional killer, but we weren't so close. "There are rumours about that girl and you."

That caught my curiosity. I never imagined there would be gossip in the FBI. "We had something, that's all." I didn't mean to be rude but I wouldn't talk about Sookie more than necessary. You can never be sure who is loyal or a traitor, and although I had no reason to suspect of Thalia, it was all I was going to say.

"Okay, guess it's not my business." She took a long sip of her coffee and kept looking at me. "You've changed, Eric. I can see you're not the same man who worked with us for ten years. Something had to change you and I have to say that arouses my curiosity to know why. Perhaps it was to abandon this job, we may all of us end up losing our minds and paranoid but I enjoy what I do, so I can't imagine leaving the FBI for anything else."

"I wanted to say how wrong she was because I had done during the last ten years couldn't be called life. I had been trapped in a nightmare from which I couldn't wake up, following a routine that did not take me anywhere and knowing that sooner or later my luck would change and I would get shot if I didn't be careful.

"This is not to live, Thalia. It will come a day when you realize you've left undone a lot of things just for this job." I said no more. "One morning you'll wake up and not feel so good doing what you do, knowing that you are killing people you don't even know. This job destroys you from inside, I assure you, and there are many things that I regret and I would be able to change if I could, but I can't and now I have to learn to live with it." Thalia was looking at me like I lost my head but I was convinced sooner or later she would realize that I was right. "But I guess you don't have to shoot anyone, maybe that's what makes the difference."

Thalia smiled and shook her head. "You definitely have changed, Eric Northman." I shrugged and took a sip of coffee, which was disgusting by the way.

"One thing hasn't changed is the coffee," I said as I put the cup down on the table, "it's still terrible."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

It was dark when I heard a car parking in front of the door of our house. At first I thought it would be Eric and that he hadn't called me to say that he was coming home from New York 'cause it was a surprise, but when I looked out the window and saw Pam getting out of the car I couldn't help feeling disappointed.

I ran to the door and opened it quickly.

"Pam! What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York." Pam walked into the house, put her things on the table and sat down on the couch. "Tell me, what happened? Is something wrong with Eric?"

"Eric's right, Sookie," she replied, smiling slightly. "I was talking to him and I was willing to stay by his side until all the madness was over but he didn't let me. He just didn't." Pam looked sad but I couldn't understand why. "Sookie, I'm here because Eric asked me to take care that nothing bad happened to you, you understand? So I'll stay here until Eric comes back from New York."

"I don't want to sound rude, Pam, but what the hell is going on in New York? And why Eric hasn't called me to tell me all of this?" I knew stress wasn't good during pregnancy but if it hadn't been for Niall Brigant now my husband wouldn't be in this mess. "Eric gave them Russell Edgington on a plate and they haven't even managed to do their work. What are they thinking, Pam? Why my husband has to do all this just for a damn mistake that they haven't even been able to solve?"

"I have no answer for that, Sookie. Sorry, I would love to tell you that everything will end soon but I don't know." I knew it – I could even see it in her eyes – that Pam was completely honest with me but that didn't make me feel better. I missed my husband, I was so worried about him that I was barely sleeping at night, and the bed looked so big without him that I wanted to cry all the time. "Listen, Eric knows what he's doing, okay?" She said as held my hand. "Nothing's going to happen to him."

Eric hadn't ceased to repeat the same until the last second we were together before I left New York. Of course I believed him but that doesn't mean I had to stop worrying about him.

"I won't be able to sleep without him," I murmured through tears. I hated looking so weak and fragile but it was true. I breathed deeply and wiped the tears with the back of my free hand. "It's just that everything seems so complicated that I can't help thinking that I should have stayed with him there."

"Sookie…" She began to say but I cut her off. "I know, Pam, I already know. I know Eric just did what he did for my safety but that doesn't mean that I have to like being here alone while he's putting his life in danger, do you understand?" Pam was nodding but I could see in her face the same sadness that I felt. "And I guess you already know about the baby." I wasn't sure how I knew it but I knew. There were no secrets between Pam and Eric and I assumed he would have told her.

"Yes, Sookie. That's why I will stay with you until Eric comes back, you understand? He needs to know that you're safe and he trusts me so I won't move from this house until he has returned." I couldn't help hug her with all my strength and burst into tears again.

"Sorry," I whispered when I pulled away from her and sat down with my back against the backrest. "I know I should be calm and be positive but sometimes is too much for me and I can't help falling down." I sobbed for a few seconds but I managed to calm down. "Hey Pam, I know you think you should stay with me but I'm fine…"

"No, Sookie. No matter what you say, I won't move from here until Eric is back." One thing I was certain was Pam was just as stubborn as Eric, and I knew she wouldn't leave my house so I decided that instead of argue I just nodded and went to the kitchen to cook some dinner.

"Hope you're hungry 'cause I think I've already forgotten what is to prepare a light dinner." I told Pam as I put on the table one dish after another.

"My God, Sookie, do you think we're going to eat all this?" Obviously not, but it was true what I had told Pam. Eric ate so much – even at night – that I was unable to prepare less food. "No matter if a few things left over, I'll put them on the fridge or take some leftovers to my Gran or Jason." The relationship with my brother was still tense but at least we could be together in the same room. "Besides, I'll eat a lot more soon, you know, I'll have to eat for two and look like a cow."

"Yeah, but by then it'll be Eric who's here instead of me, huh?" She said winking at me. "Besides, I can't wait to see Eric as a father, all paranoid and stopping worrying about you two."

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I was positioned on the roof of one of the buildings that were in front of the main gates of the prison where Edgington was. I was waiting for Brigant's men to do their work – which was let Edgington escape without raising suspicion – and I would shoot at him as soon as he was out in the street. I wasn't going to let him cross to the other side because I didn't want risks.

"Northman ready." I informed by radio.

I had the gun in my hands, the peephole ready and pointing to the gates. Everything was prepared but I was nervous. I couldn't stop thinking about how bad I felt at that moment doing again but I had left behind. I was not that kind of man anymore, I had changed and still I was lying on the ground with a gun and ready to do my work.

I felt guilty. Not for myself but for Sookie. I kept thinking about her, and although she said that I had to do what I must, I couldn't help but feeling that I betrayed her in some way. She made me change, to become a better person and I hadn't even been able to say "no" to Niall Brigant.

"We are ready."

I put back on position and tried to leave my mind blank. No thoughts, just concentration.

The gates opened, at first there were guards who seemed to be coming out of their shift, but many more of them appeared a few seconds later and I knew it was the time. Some of the officers were not the ones working in the prison, there were Brigant's men pretending to be part of the security team that would accompany Edgington to the exit.

It would be just a matter of seconds but I couldn't stop thinking about the time everything was over and I were free to leave New York and not to have anything more to do with Niall Brigant and his damn problems.

For ten years all of them ruined my life although I wasn't aware of it, but now my life was with Sookie and our future baby and I didn't want this nightmare to come between us in any way.

"Northman, one of my men has reported that Russell Edgington is approaching the gates. Stay in position and shoot at him when you have a clear and clean angle." I couldn't help rolling my eyes when I heard his orders by radio. Of course I would wait until the right moment, did he think it was the first time I did this?

"Got it. Still waiting."

"No mistakes, Northman. Edgington can't have any opportunities to escape."

"He won't."

The gates were open completely and two guards walked on both sides of Edgington. I prepared, I had him in the peephole but when I was ready to pull the trigger I realized that something was wrong.

"Fuck!" I shouted over the radio.

"Northman, report!" Brigant seemed pissed, and he would surely be when I told him what was going on. "Northman!"

"It's not him." I replied as I continued looking through the peephole of my rifle. "It's not Edgington."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, I know it's been a short chapter but I believed it was the perfect end for it. I'll be working on next one as soon as possible.<em>**

**_:D_**


	15. Going Back To Life

_**A new chapter of this fic. I know I hadn't written a chapter for this story for a long time but the vampire in love had me pretty busy.**_

_**Thanks a lot for supporting this fic and enjoy.**_

_**:D**_

* * *

><p><strong>15. Going Back To Life<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

It had been seven months since the failed assassination attempt against Russell Edgington. How did he escape? How was it possible that no one noticed it wasn't him who was locked? Someone inside jail knew the truth or was bribed to not say a word, but Edgington somehow won again.

"Honey, you okay?" Sookie was very pregnant and she had to stop working at the restaurant 'cause she could barely move before being exhausted. Besides, I needed to know that she was resting and taking things calmly. We didn't want a prematurely birth. "You look like distracted."

"I'm okay, baby." I answered no more and got up from the table to help her make breakfast.

"You're still thinking about it, aren't you?" I smiled slightly because my Sookie knew me very well. I nodded and she sighed. "I know it must be frustrating for you to know that Edgington's still alive and anywhere, but you can't keep thinking it's your fault." It took me a while to realize that I wasn't the one to blame but at least I had managed to accept it. "I know, Sook. I had a work to do but someone did not fulfil its part and now we're screwed."

"Exactly. That's what happened, Eric." She added firmly. Sookie had repeated that speech like a mantra until I finally ended up accepting it. "So don't think twice about it and focus on us, okay?"

"Okay." I said as I hugged her from behind and rested my hands on her huge belly. "I wanna be a good father for this girl, Sookie."

"And you will be. We both will be." She whispered as she leaned back against my chest. "But I can't help being terrified 'cause every time there's less time for her to be with us," she said as she put her hands over mine, "and I wanna everything to be prepared for that moment. There are still many things to do and…"

"Her room is ready, Sookie." And it was. Since I returned home two days after the fiasco in New York, my lovely wife and I had taken care of our baby's room. Everything was pink, exactly what Sookie had imagined for a girl's bedroom, and there were stuffed animals everywhere. We had bought some of them and the rest were gifts from family and friends. "Don't worry."

"I'm behaving like a crazy woman, right?"

"Just a little bit." I teased her. "But it's normal to want everything to be perfect, babe. I haven't stopped thinking about how many things we were going to need since I found out you were pregnant so guess you get the picture." Even in New York thinking on Sookie and our baby was what kept sane. "But if you wanna to go to the mall after breakfast to look at some things we can do it."

"Really?" She asked hopefully. How could I refuse when that very special glow appeared in her eyes? I would have given her anything she had asked for but even her cravings were the most normal. "Okay, but we first have breakfast 'cause I'm starving." I chuckled and we finished getting everything ready together.

Sookie was not the only one hungry so within twenty minutes we were done with all that was on the table. It seemed that my appetite had increased at the same time as Sookie's.

"Give me a minute to change clothes and take my purse."

"I have money, baby, no need for you to take anything."

"Are you sure?" I couldn't help arching an eyebrow when she asked. After opening the restaurant, the new house and many other things we still had eight million dollars. "Yeah, sure." I nodded slowly.

"Okay, but at least I'll change clothes, I look too fat in this dress." I had learned early that no woman – especially a pregnant woman – wanted to hear from her husband that clothes no longer fitted her, so I closed my mouth and waited patiently until she finished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Look at this! It's so tiny…" Sookie had a little pink dress in her hands and a big smile on her face. "Can you imagine our little girl wearing it?" There were so many things I kept imagining about my daughter.

"She'll be beautiful in it." I said grinning.

"She will?" She asked me with an innocent grin on her face. "Of course she will, Sook, because we're going to buy this dress. In fact, I insist." I took the dress from her hands and put it in the cart. "You know, actually we should buy all the clothes in pink."

"Really?" Sookie asked raising an eyebrow. "When I was a kid I always wanted to wear pink to feel like a princess but times have changed a bit now, don't you think?" If Sookie wanted to dress our little girl as a princess then we would. "She's our daughter, Sookie, she'll be beautiful and we'll dress her with whatever we want."

"Love you," she said simply and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "Love you too, baby."

Who would have imagined a former professional killer married to the most wonderful woman in the world and choosing clothes for his future little princess? Yes, it was strange and something I would never have thought it had come true but suddenly I felt like the luckiest bastard in the world.

"Eric, what about this?" We had chosen more than a dozen different dresses that our little girl wouldn't probably have time to wear them all, but I didn't care 'cause it was what Sookie wanted and we would have it. "I think we're exaggerating a little, don't you think? We're going to make her wear three different dresses a day so she has time to wear them all."

"So what? We'll turn her into the prettiest girl in Bon Temps," I said as I kissed her cheek, "after her beautiful mother, of course." I added quickly. Since pregnancy began showing Sookie couldn't help being concerned about her appearance. She looked wonderful but when she looked at herself it was different, and when she couldn't wear her jeans anymore she cried for two hours.

"I don't feel pretty with this belly," she said as pouted, "I can't even see my feet." Her voice was weak and I knew tears were coming. "You know, you're the sexiest woman I've ever seen in my whole life, and I knew from the beginning that one way or another you'd be mine forever. You, Sookie, Sookie Northman," and she smiled weakly, "you're the most beautiful, sexy, funny and smart woman I have ever met." Tears were in her eyes but at least she had a wide smile on her lips. "Besides I would have never learned to cook if you didn't teach me."

"You still have a lot to learn." And we kissed in the middle of the store without caring who might be watching us.

We returned home a few hours later and while Sookie was resting I took care of everything in our future daughter's bedroom. I loved spending time there, imagining within a few more weeks we would have our little girl sleeping in the crib, surrounded by stuffed animals and toys and crying with all her strength when she wanted something.

Yeah, it'd be a completely new experience for me.

"Baby, what do you think if we go out to dinner tonight? We could go to Shreveport, a fancy restaurant and…"

"Have you seen this?" She cut me off while she was staring at the TV. I had no idea what she meant but just when I looked I saw a picture of Russell Edgington. "Fuck, can you turn the volume up?"

"Sure." She did and we could hear it clearly.

"_And in another order," _said the woman talking about news, _"the now persecuted fugitive Russell Edgington is still missing. He has been linked directly to a network of hired killers and according to some report from the police we know that he could be the leader of that organization." _It was starting to piss me off that all of this hadn't been known until the moment Edgington disappeared. _"Police of several states and other countries, mainly in Europe, have put a price on Edgington's head. Meanwhile the FBI, led by Agent Niall Brigant, has reported that the search and capture of the fugitive is still the primary target. Also civilian cooperation is expected and any other research group that can provide some information about Russell Edgington as his criminal file is extensive."_

"What the hell means this? Why his face is everywhere now?" Sookie asked pissed and I couldn't blame her for it.

"Wait, there's more."

"_There are several unsolved cases, such as the one occurred in a small town in Louisiana called Bon Temps, where an explosion happened in an abandoned house and where human remains could be found from three different people: two men and a woman who couldn't be identified." _I sat down next to Sookie while she clutched my hand tightly. _"Bon Temps authorities got the case closed and the FBI hasn't talked about it."_

I turned off the TV when they began talking about something else but I didn't move from the couch. Actually nothing had changed, Edgington was missing, there were many people looking for him but I knew him well enough to know they wouldn't get to find him so easily.

"What are we gonna do now?" Sookie asked with barely a whisper. "Hey, look at me." When her eyes met mine I saw tears in them but she had no reason to be afraid. "Nothing has changed, Sookie, okay? They've only said what we already knew. Edgington disappeared and I'm sure he's hiding somewhere so they can find him. He won't do anything stupid."

"Are you sure? 'Cause Eric, that man is crazy, he tried to kill us and I don't want him near Bon Temps."

"He won't, Sookie. I promise."

"It's not just the two of us anymore, Eric," she whispered as she put a hand on her belly. "We have to think about our baby and I won't let that psychopath to appear in our home to hurt us."

"I promise that won't happen, Sookie."

"Still…"

"What?"

Sookie didn't seem convinced to continue talking but I kept looking into her eyes until she did. "I know you'll probably say it's unnecessary and dangerous but I would feel better."

"Sookie, what are you talking about?"

She looked into my eyes for a few seconds while holding her breath. "I want you to teach me to shoot."

"Sookie, you already know how to shoot," I replied calmly.

"I know, but only with the shotgun Gran has at home and I've never had to use it. But a gun is different, I need to know how to handle it if I ever have to use it."

I didn't like the idea of putting a gun in my pregnant wife's hands but Sookie was right. I couldn't be with her 24/7 – although I'd like – and maybe teach her to shoot a gun would make her feel safer.

"See, I'm aware that our lives are different but if I have to learn to shoot a gun to be able to defend myself then I will." I knew she was determined to do it and nothing would make her change her mind.

"Okay."

"Really?" She asked with eyes wide open.

"I will, Sookie. I'll teach you to handle a gun but I hope you never have to use it."

"Hope so too."

After watching news neither of us was in the mood to go out for dining or have fun so we decided to stay at home. Although Sookie wanted to learn to shoot I wasn't gonna do it at night so we sat on the couch in the living room and watched a movie.

"Sometimes I think our lives are like a movie," she murmured with her head on my shoulder. "You never have thought about it?"

"Not much." I answered no more.

"My life was so boring before meeting you…" and she laughed weakly. At least I knew she was feeling a little better. "Gran told me that I had to go out and meet a nice man but it wasn't so easy."

"Can't believe that," I said, teasing her. "I'm sure men were interested in you all the time. They still do." Sookie snorted and shook her head. "No, they only looked at my tits and thought I was a dumb blonde who just wanted to get laid and don't call me back." I hated Sookie saw herself in that way. "Hey, I know you're gonna tell me I shouldn't think about these things," she read my mind perfectly, "but in a small town as this everyone knows everybody and it's pretty difficult to silence the rumors."

"What rumors?" I asked concerned. Sookie never told me about anything like that.

"It's really sill and happened long ago." I wanted to know, I didn't care what it was. "Tell me."

Sookie sighed and began talking. "It was while I was still in high school, I didn't have a lot of friends," and she chuckled, "the truth is I had none. But I didn't care, I was happy with the life I had. Gran and I spent most of the time together, especially when Jason started going out with friends and going to football practice. But one day a girl, I think she was a cheerleader, said I was an easy girl and they considered me a freak so I had to let the boys to take advantage of me to be like everyone else."

My blood was boiling. I knew it was bullshit but it was still something cruel and unnecessary.

"They were a tough couple of months but eventually everyone forgot about it and I went back to be a freak." Sookie pulled away from me and looked into my eyes and although I was trying to pretend I knew she had realized. "Hey, it's been like a million years since then and it doesn't matter anymore."

"How can you say that? They humiliated you, Sookie. And what did your brother? He didn't even defend you."

"Jason was no longer in high school when that happened…"

"But it's a very small town, Sookie, he surely knew. What kind of brother wouldn't defend his baby sister? He let them to humiliate you and…" Sookie grabbed my face in her hands and forced me to look into her eyes. "Forget it, Eric." She said firmly. "It's the past. You know better than anyone that you can't change the past but we can go forward."

"You're right," but that didn't mean I would forget about it. Jason and I would have a long talk. "It's that I hate people talking shit about you. Can't stand it."

"Well, Maxine Fortenberry tried to convince all people that we were getting married 'cause I was pregnant." Sookie laughed merrily but I still could remember the day she told me, she was pretty pissed and wanted to go house to house telling the whole truth to everybody. "She's a gossip but my Gran's best friend."

"I know, she touched my ass once in your grandmother's house." Sookie cracked up while I was telling her. "Are you serious? When?"

"I think it was at the first Thanksgiving dinner, Gran told me to go to the kitchen to get some things and she was knocking on the back door. I opened it, she said she wanted to speak with Adele so I let her in and when I was picking a few dishes from the shelves she touched my ass."

"Can't believe it!" She exclaimed while laughing uncontrollably. "That woman is able to do anything but if I started telling over there that she touched my husband's ass she'd die of shame."

Sookie fell asleep before the movie ended so I took her up and carried her into our bedroom. I wasn't surprised that she was exhausted after the stressful day we had had but I was sure tomorrow morning Sookie would ask me to teach her how to shoot.

When Sookie and I moved to the new house I got rid of the bigger guns, I didn't want an accident to happen, but I kept the smallest and plenty of ammunition if we ever had problems.

The weapons were well hidden and I'd take care there was no possibility that my daughter could find any of them.

"Eric…" Sookie murmured when she was lying on her back in bed. "I'm here, baby." I took off her dress and tucked her in although it was a warm night. It didn't matter it was warm 'cause Sookie always ended with the sheet up to her neck and hugging me with all her strength.

After a couple of minutes in the bathroom I walked into the bedroom and got in bed next to Sookie.

"You awake?" I whispered in her ear and she slowly opened her eyes as she smiled at me. "You know I can't sleep until you're here with me. When you were in New York I could hardly spend time at home 'cause everything reminded me of you."

"That's over, baby, I won't go anywhere now." And I kissed the tip of her nose. "I have to take care of my lovely wife and this special little girl," I said stroking her belly, "because I can't go and let the boys near her."

"I think it's still a little early for that, Daddy. She's not born yet, wait at least until she goes kindergarten," and we laughed together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I got up early and left Sookie sleeping to prepare breakfast so she didn't have to lift a finger.

The doctor had told us the pregnancy was going perfectly but Sookie didn't need stress or get exhausted. As always, my stubborn wife didn't want to hear warning so I was trying to step ahead of her so she had to do as little as possible.

"Morning," she said walking into the kitchen still wearing her pajamas. Sookie preferred to sleep naked or wearing one of my shirts but since she knew she was pregnant she chose pajamas. "Well, I see you don't need any help." I had almost everything ready, the table was set and I offered Sookie a glass of orange juice.

"Drink it, you need to regain your strength." And I turned around to take care of the toasts. "I know there's not such as spectacular as your breakfasts but…well, at least this time I didn't activate the fire alarm."

"It is quite an achievement," she teased me. "Eric, are we gonna do it today?" She asked knowing I would understand. "I know it shouldn't be easy for you to do this but you know I wouldn't ask if it wouldn't make me feel a little better."

We finished breakfast and we were in the backyard, Sookie sitting on the porch while I finished placing some empty cans so she used for targeting.

"Are you ready?" She nodded vigorously and got up from the chair. "Okay, I don't want anyone to hear us so you'll use a silenced gun, okay? So we won't need to use hearing protection."

"Okay."

"Good. I want you to stay it right here." I had marked the place with a chalk so she always shot from the same distance. "I need you to focus on each of the cans, okay? Don't shoot until you're safe and have the target in the crosshairs, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Take the gun firmly but relax your hand," I put the gun in her hand so she felt comfortable. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"Now bend the arm slightly, find a position you feel comfortable with." For a few seconds Sookie kept moving her arm up and down slightly until she finally stopped. "Are you comfortable?" She nodded again. "Okay. The key to get a target is to stay focused at all times. Nerves are useless, nerves will make you fail." I was right behind her, whispering all the time but not touching her so she didn't get nervous. "Anticipating enemy movements is something you should always remember, it's what will make the difference."

"The difference?" She asked without moving a muscle or look away from the front.

"The difference between life and death." I was being a little rough but I knew Sookie needed me to be honest with her. "A gun in your hands means power. It means that you can decide on a person's life. Can you make that decision in less than a second? Can you pull the trigger without thinking of consequences?"

"There are always consequences." She answered no more and I couldn't be more proud of her.

"Yes, there are. Now I want you to look directly into the can and pull the trigger when you're ready. Take advantage of the wind, the light, all-weather situation around you will help you, will support you." Sookie remained motionless for almost a minute before she pulled the trigger and the can dropped to the ground.

"I got it!" She shouted as she jumped up and down. "Eric, have you seen it? I got it, I got it!"

"I'm proud of you, baby!" I hugged her and lifted her off the ground while neither of us stopped laughing. "Well, you wanna keep practicing or you're tired?"

Sookie didn't seem to want to give up so we were in the backyard for half an hour or so, she managed to hit the cans most of the time and was disappointed when three cans survived Sookie's shooting.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's normal to fail." I said trying to cheer her up. "Even the best fail."

"You never fail," she replied quickly and although it was true I wasn't proud of it. I had killed people – people who may have hurt others, yes, but people after all – and I didn't want to have to shoot someone again. "That night in the abandoned house when you killed Bill and those other two people…" I remembered every detail of that moment, I shot against the people I used to work with, Bill Compton bleeding on the floor, Alcide Herveaux with a shot in his head and Lorena Krasiki lying on the floor without moving. It was the first time I shot a woman but she deserved it, she was there to kill me so I had to make a choice. "You did it to protect me." Sookie added quickly when she looked into my eyes. Of course had realized that I was remembering that night and everything happened in the house. "Think how different things would be now if you hadn't done what you did, Eric. You have to remember that it was self-preservation."

"It was, I know." I was completely agreed but that didn't make me to forget what had happened. "I'm a different man now."

"Yeah, you are." She kissed me gently on the lips and I decided it was better to focus on the present than to keep living in the past.

"You are so cute together…" We were "abruptly" interrupted by Pam and when I turned around I glared at her. "Sorry to interrupt you little amorous encounter but we need to talk."

Pam hadn't abandoned her apartment in New York 'cause she loved it but she had found a house in Shreveport where she spent most of the time. Who would have thought that she'd be able to change the Big Apple for a small city in Louisiana?

"What are you doing here, Pam?" I asked no more and that earned e a nudge by Sookie. "Eric! Don't be rude." And a second later she was all sweetness. "Pam, would you like something to drink?"

"One of those glasses of iced tea would be great."

We walked into the house and I hid the gun in the same place where it was. Pam and Sookie were chatting in the kitchen and when I came down Sookie told us to go to the living room while she finished preparing everything.

"What is it, Pam?" I knew something was happening 'cause although Pam tried to hide it in front of Sookie I could see in her eyes that she was hiding something. "Is it about Edgington?"

"It is." I nodded even knowing this beforehand. "Guess you've been watching news lately."

"We watched it last night. Sookie was in the living room with TV on, but they said nothing relevant. Just talked about Edgington but gave no new information about him." I knew it 'cause I had been watching news on Internet while Sookie slept. I looked for information, I even thought about calling Brigant but I discarded it because I wanted nothing to do with him. We already had enough trouble and the uncertainty of not knowing whether or not Edgington would attack was too much. "Do you know something?" I asked and she looked away toward the kitchen.

"The truth is I don't know if it's important or not, but we maybe should wait for Sookie to come back."

"For what?"

She rolled her eyes and hit me in the arm. "Do you really have to ask me that question, Eric? She's your wife, the mother of your future daughter, and you think you can hide secrets to her?" If it was about Edgington I could make an exception. "Eric, don't even think about it, okay? If I told you all this and then you decided not to tell Sookie, what do you think would happen?"

"Guess I should tell her everything."

"Exactly!" She replied. "So we're going to wait for Sookie to come back, okay? I promise I'll keep the details to myself to not stress her so…"

"What's going on?" Sookie asked when she put the tray with three glasses of iced tea on the table. Both of us looked confused at her but she just rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. "C'mon, I know that look, guys, I know something's up and I wanna know what it is."

"Niall Brigant called me yesterday to tell me they have information on Edgington, but I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to tell you all this." Pam said no more. When it was about honestly she had no problems to be brutally honest, but although I expected Sookie nervous she just simply nodded and took my hand. "I don't know much, really, because Brigant was reluctant to talk to me. He wanted to call you, Eric, and he tried with all the phone numbers that were in your file but I never gave him your cell phone number or the house."

"Well done." I said no more. I knew Pam would protect us 'cause she loved Sookie like a sister and she will be soon Aunt Pam.

"But you know sooner or later he will find a way to reach you. Apparently Edgington is looking for people to get a team and…" She looked at both of us but I urged her to keep talking.

"Guess he wants revenge, Eric."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked this new chapter. Hit the button and give me a lovely review. <em>**

**_:D_**


	16. Vengeance Is A Heartless Bitch

_**Well, hi there again!**_

_**I know, two new chapters in two days? I'm surprised, hahahha. Well, you already know I try to update as soon as possible but my laptop was causing me trouble for a few days so I couldn't.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**_

_**All characters belong to Charlaine Harris but I like to play with them, besides the rest of the story is ALL MINE.**_

_**Have fun.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

* * *

><p><strong>16. Vengeance Is A Heartless Bitch<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"He wants revenge on Eric? Why? Why don't revenge on Brigant and the FBI?" I asked without caring at all what could happen to other people. "Not that I want anything bad to happen to them, you know I hate violence," and they both raised their eyebrows in surprise, "but if I have to choose between them and us…"

"Sookie, calm down, okay?" Pam advised me but I glared at her. "I don't wanna calm, Pamela!" Pissing off a pregnant woman was not a good idea but when Eric hugged me to his chest I relaxed instantly.

"Relax, baby, Pam didn't mean that."

"Sorry, Pam." I held her hand in mine. "But I don't understand it, why does he want to take revenge on you? What about the others?"

"The others are dead, Sookie. I killed them, remember?" How couldn't I remember it? When Eric stayed in an abandoned house with three professional killers I thought I was gonna die. I believed I would never see him again and on TV the news didn't help improving the situation. "Yeah, I remember," I muttered.

"He's looking for the last connection, Sookie, and that's me." I hated admitting it but Eric was right.

"Okay, you're the last connection, I don't like but I accept it. What do we do now?" I looked at both of them waiting that they had a plan but Pam looked away and that couldn't mean anything good. "Pam? What is it?" I wasn't going to stay at one side waiting for them to make a decision. No, I was gonna be a part of the plan even if they liked it or not. "We have to think of something and fast."

"We?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Eric." I replied firmly but I was sure an arguing was coming.

"Sookie, you are pregnant. You can't run away in search of a psychotic killer without even thinking twice, you understand? Besides, I won't endanger your life just because you're stubborn."

"You're my husband, Eric! I won't stand idly by while your life is at risk. I will not!"

"Reasoning with you is like talking to a wall. You never listen, Sookie, but right now I need you to understand something." I nodded and closed my mouth. We could always keep arguing later. "You and this little girl are everything to me, Sookie. I need to know you two will be safe and I can't deal with Russell Edgington without being sure that nothing is going to happen, you get it?"

"I understand, Eric, but…"

"I have to go." Pam interrupted us getting up from the couch. "There are things that I must take care of. I'll inform you, Eric."

"I'll be waiting your call." And with no more Pam left. Part of me knew that she did because she couldn't stand us arguing, but maybe she had to take care of her own business or something related to Eric and Russell from what I hadn't heard of. I hoped it wasn't like that.

"I know you only want to protect me, Eric," I murmured without looking into his eyes, "but I can take care of myself."

"It's not just you anymore, Sookie. This girl," and he put his hand on my huge belly, "is the best thing I've done in my life after meeting you, Sookie. Don't you see it? Getting you safe is my mission in life and if something happened to you or the baby I could never forgive myself." I hated to agree with him even if I wanted to help him but I wasn't at my best moment. I wouldn't be able to escape or chase someone being pregnant and I would not put my daughter's life in danger 'cause a madman hadn't better things to do. "I know you hate to be left behind, baby, but you know if it hadn't been for you I'd be dead, in more ways than one. Things have changed, we're married and expecting a baby, we have other people to think about."

"I know." And nodded slightly. "I'm sorry to have been so rough with you before, I didn't mean to make you feel bad but I can hardly move without help, my whole body hurts and I have mood swings every second."

"I noticed," and I hit him playfully on the arm but he smiled. "What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry, Eric. You're under a lot of stress and the last thing you need is to hear the complaints of your pregnant wife." But instead of telling me that it wasn't like that he simply hugged me and I snuggled next to him.

I didn't even remember falling asleep but when I opened my eyes I was lying on the living room couch and I was wrapped in my favourite blanket. Gran wove for us when we moved into the new house and although we lived next door it always made me feel good to have that blanket around my body.

"You're awake." I turned to see Eric walking toward me with a tray in his hands. "I thought you might be hungry so I've prepared some snacks before dinner. Fancy?"

"Sure." I sat up enough until I was sitting and still wrapped in the blanket. I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move but chocolate cookies and the glass of milk waiting for me made me salivate. "Oh God, you're spoiling me, you know? I'm gonna get fat and I'll look like a cow…" but I couldn't stop eating. They were delicious, but I was able to control myself when they were just three left on the plate.

"Hungry?" Eric asked as he took one of the last cookies and enjoyed it making me envious.

"Y'know I can't resist chocolate cookies, they're my favourite." I kissed him quickly on the lips and got up from the couch to go to the bathroom still wrapped in the blanket. Even thought it was warm in the day the nights were becoming colder. "Are you going to eat the rest of cookies?"

"No," I shouted before walking into the bathroom. "I'll get looking like a cow." And I closed the door before the temptation was stronger than me.

I thought to take a quick shower but I didn't want to leave Eric alone in the kitchen, not after he almost ran out of eyebrows when he tried frying bacon for breakfast, so I washed my face in the sink to clear my mind and went back to wrap myself in the blanket before leaving.

I heard a loud bang before opening the door and felt my heart pounding at full speed. What the hell was that?

"Eric!" I yelled when I opened the door but all was dark and I couldn't see anything. I didn't know what to do and although I yelled his name over and over again Eric didn't answer.

"Eric, please! Where are you?! ERIC!"

I tried to remember all the places in the house where Eric had hidden weapons but I could barely think. I was nervous and desperate 'cause I couldn't find Eric, I didn't even hear his voice and it was driving me insane.

I walked carefully not to bump into anything until I remembered that in the closet of our bedroom had a gun hidden. I knelt slowly and started looking through the boxes of shoes until I found the right one.

"Thank goodness…" I mumbled and grabbed the gun, loaded it and took a small flashlight that was in the box as well. I didn't know what I was gonna to do so I walked slowly and quietly in case anyone else was in the house. My priority was to find Eric but I wouldn't hesitate to shoot if I found anyone else. That was how Eric had taught me to defend myself and I was gonna follow his instructions.

I walked through all rooms and found nothing, everything was in place, there was no sign that anyone had been upstairs but that didn't make me feel better. Something was going on and I wanted to know what it was.

I went downstairs carefully, avoiding the step that it used to crack when it was cold, and I came to the living room. Everything was out of place but it didn't look like a robbery, it was as if a fight had occurred and some furniture was moved.

"Eric," I whispered as I held the flashlight pointing towards the floor to avoid being discovered. "Eric, are you there?" This made no sense and I was beginning to think that something terrible had happened but just then I heard a low moan.

"Eric!" I saw him move slowly and ran towards him. "Eric, are you okay?" I dropped the flashlight and the gun on the floor and helped him to sit. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he touched the back of his head and I grabbed the flashlight to make sure he wasn't injured. "Can you get up?"

"Think so." He complained a few times but rose from the floor and we sat down on the couch. The light hadn't returned but I didn't want Eric to leave the house to check the fuses without being sure we were alone. "Eric, what happened? I went to the bathroom and I suddenly heard a terrible noise, I didn't know what to do so I ran to the bedroom to find the gun and…"

"Shhh, calm down." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and buried my face in Eric's chest.

"It was a smoke grenade." He said no more while breathing heavily. "I didn't hear any noise, nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was as if it had suddenly appeared and…I don't know, before I knew it everything was covered with smoke, I could hardly breathe and the next thing I remember is hearing your voice." I breathed deeply a couple of times and I felt safe to learn that Eric was fine.

"But who did it? There are very few people that they know you live here, Eric. We don't cause problems, nobody in this town would betray you…" and tears began to fall again. "And you're a good man, dammit! You may have made mistakes in the past, but we've all done. You don't deserve to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder, waiting for Russell Edgington or one of his guys to attack you. You are no longer that man, Eric, and the culprit of all this is Niall Brigant." I was furious and pissed, very pissed.

"Baby, we've talked about this, okay? Brigant hired me for a job, that's all, but Russell is a psychopath. He will probably have prepared all this for tonight as some kind of warning, or perhaps one of his guys did, I don't know, but don't worry because sooner or later the FBI will trap him and everything will be over."

"I would like to believe you, but every time we are calm and thinking our lives are normal, enjoying and waiting for our little girl to be born something new happens and we're back to square one." I wiped the tears with the back of my hand and didn't bother me to be unladylike. I was pissed and pregnant so I could do or say whatever I wanted. "I'm so tired, Eric. I'm physically and mentally exhausted 'cause I see how much you are suffering with this situation and I can't do anything to help you."

"Sookie, that's not true." He said quickly but I didn't see it in the same way. "Hey, look at me." I did, I looked into his eyes and kissed me gently on the lips. I needed to be close to him, be sure things would improve with time, but at that moment all I wanted was to feel safe.

"Why don't you stay here while I go to look at the fuse?" I looked at him with eyes wide open. I didn't want him to leave 'cause I was still pretty scared. "Nothing's gonna happen to me."

"You don't know that, Eric. Those people, those who have done this could be out there waiting for you to come out and then…"

"Nothing's gonna happen." He got up from the couch and I did too, although slower. "I will go with you." Eric was about to protest but I wouldn't let him out there alone. "I'll feel better knowing that we're together." Eric shook his head in frustration but he took my hand and went to the back of the house. "Can you illuminate here?" I lifted the flashlight to the place Eric had told me but my hands never stopped trembling.

"Look at me." I tried to be strong but it was impossible when I was scared to death. "Sookie, I promise I'll find who did this, okay? Don't be afraid." I told him to hurry up and in less than three minutes we were back in the house with the ligths turned on and contemplating the destruction they had done in our living room. There was broken glass from the large window that I loved to sit in and enjoy the sun and views, and now there wasn't more than a memory that someone had decided to destroy.

"Don't worry, baby, it'll be fixed in a couple of days." I knew he was right, Eric would take care of everything, but that didn't make the situation any less sad. "And what about the rest of the house? The living room is a mess, I'll go for a few things to clean up and…"

"No, you go to bed and I'll take care of everything, okay?" Despite being exhausted I was gonna protest but Eric was faster than me, he wrapped the blanket around me again and picked me up. "I wanna help you with all this. Eric, please, let me help you, between both of us will end soon."

"No, you and this little girl need to rest and there's not another to say. I'll go down to pick everything up and I'll prepared some dinner, okay?"

"Eric, you can't cook." I'd use any argument in my favor. "Well, I'll prepare sandwiches and something to drink and we'll dinner in bed, what do you think?"

Before I knew it I was lying down in bed, with half a dozen cushions acting as a backrest and my Gran's blanket wrapped around me. I felt a little better but nerves were still dominating me and I couldn't stop thinking about how much things could have been worse tonight. What if instead of a smoke grenade someone had tried to kill Eric? Or a real bomb? God, I didn't want to think 'bout it but I couldn't help it and I was getting sick. I felt nauseous but I breathed deeply and got to relax a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I knew Edgington wouldn't be so stupid to set a foot in Louisiana, so he sent one of his boys.

When the window broke and the whole room filled with smoke the only thing I could think of was Sookie. I needed to know she was right and I hoped she had stayed in the bathroom.

I tried not to breathe the smoke but it was impossible, it was everywhere, I wanted to find the bastard who had done this but I passed out and the next thing I could remember was Sookie beside me with a flashlight in one hand and the gun in the other. I knew she wouldn't hide, I knew she'd find a way to get to me but I couldn't believe she was able to put her life and the baby in danger. What would have happened if she had gone down before the smoke dispersed through the broken window?

"Hungry?" When I walked into the bedroom I saw her lying in bed and looking out the window.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile, but her eyes were red. "Well, not a great dinner but I tried." I said trying to cheer her up.

"It's more than enough for me." She grabbed one of the sandwiches and started eating slowly while looking at me. "I feel like someone has been looking into our stuff." I frowned without understanding. "They entered our home, Eric, they cut the light off and only broke a window with a stupid smoke grenade but it could have been much worse."

"Believe me, I know, when I saw you with the gun…" And then Sookie put the sandwich down on the plate and began mourning. "Shhh, Sookie, it's okay, honey. Hey, I promise you that I'll take care of you and this girl so I don't want you to worry about anything, alright?" Sookie nodded but I hugged her I realized she was trembling. "Don't be afraid, 'kay?"

"Can't help it, Eric," she whispered between sobs, "the baby…" but she burst into tears again.

"The baby is fine, you're fine and I'm fine, Sookie. We are all fine so we should stop thinking about it, eat something and go to bed. We're both exhausted so it will be the best."

Sookie was asleep when I returned from the kitchen so I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and got into bed slowly not to wake her but when I laid down she hugged my waist and rested her head on my chest while I braced her in my arms and fell asleep.

I was the first one to wake up the next day when Sookie was normally an early bird, but after what had happened last night and the stress and exhaustion from pregnancy I wasn't surprised that she was still sleeping.

I was even nervous after the events of last night because it wasn't just me anymore, I had a family to think of now and I wouldn't allow Sookie to live with fear.

"What are you thinking?" Sookie muttered with her eyes still closed. I smiled because I didn't know how she did it but she always realized if I was awake or not even when her eyes closed. "Nothing's special, just in the short time left for us to have our daughter in the same bed, between us and without being able to take our eyes off her."

"I'm sure you're gonna spoil her." She opened her eyes and for the first time since last night I saw her smile genuinely.

"Of course I'm going to, she's my little girl, what kind of father would be if I didn't?" And I kissed her on the forehead.

"You'll be a wonderful father whatever you do." It made me feel sure of myself that Sookie was so convinced of it but I knew she was much better prepared to care for a baby than me. Until very recently I hadn't even thought about dating a woman seriously but when I met Sookie everything changed overnight. There weren't excuses anymore, not even a chance to wonder if it was a good idea or not. Sookie came into my life as fast as the wind and captivated me from the beginning, since that night when I took her to my hotel room and stayed hours watching her sleep. "Eric, are you still here?" And I felt her fingers caressing my cheek.

"I will always be here for you." And we kissed so passionately that before realizing I had her on me and her nightgown was gone between the sheets. I loved seeing her naked body, especially the exceptional form her belly had to carry our daughter, and her breasts, those breasts that drove me insane had increased significantly with pregnancy. "You're so sexy, Sookie Northman."

"Oh God, Eric…" We were not going to waste time so I was inside Sookie in seconds, keeping the pace without being too tough because I didn't want to hurt her or the baby. Dr. Ludwig said we could keep making love whenever we didn't let ourselves go because Sookie tired easily and there was no need for her to spend the rest of the day exhausted and lying on the couch. Sookie couldn't sit still for more than five minutes and the fact that she needed to rest was not something simple for her. "Don't stop, Eric, keep on it. Keep on it!" Sookie tried to go faster and faster but I didn't want to hurt her although she didn't seem to care. "OH GOD! AHHHHHHH!" She screamed so loud that I feared the glass broke but when she laid down beside me on the bed gasping for air I knew all was well. "Eric…you don't know…God, you don't know how much I needed this."

"I know, me too." I loved making love with Sookie every night but in the morning was much better. We both had more energy after a long night of sleep and since the pregnancy Sookie was horny all the time. "Tell me, what…what do you want to do today?" I hadn't catch my breath either but I knew if we didn't talk about something Sookie would start thinking about everything that happened last night and I didn't want her to break down again.

"I dunno, how about a shower?" She asked waggling her eyebrows.

"I like that idea," I said, brushing her hair from her forehead, "but I meant later. We don't have to go to the restaurant now so we can do whatever we want. We have the day off."

"Eric," she began narrowing her eyes, "do you want to get me outta the house so I don't see what happened last night?" Yeah, definitely Sookie knew me better than anyone. "Because I've already seen it and I don't need to get distracted for…"

"They're going to come early to fix everything and we don't have to be here while they're dealing with it. There'll be dust and dirt 'til they're finished and I thought we could go for a walk or go to see Gran, whatever you like. Just say it and we'll do it." I didn't know if she'd accept my proposal or not but when she smiled slightly I knew I had won.

"Okay, we could take the car and spend the day in Shreveport, y'know, shopping, have lunch at a café and relax in the evening with a stroll through the park."

"Sounds like a plan."

We got out of bed, showered and had a sex session, intense but calmer, and when we finished we went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast and left as construction me came to fix the damage from the attack. When we returned home that night everything would be as before, every single thing it its place and no dust or dirt.

"Are you ready?" I was waiting for her in the kitchen and we were going to leave the house through the back door as some men were working in the living room. "You look beautiful." I kissed her on the lips and knelt to kiss the belly where my future daughter was growing safely.

"Yeah, ready."

When we returned home everything would be fixed and there would be no trace of what had happened so spending the day in Shreveport seemed even better to me. Sookie and I needed to be alone, to be able to keep on with our lives while other people tried we didn't do it. I wouldn't let that happen 'cause I was a different man now, a married man in love with his wife and a future father who would anything for his daughter.

Shopping with a pregnant woman was quite an experience and Sookie enjoyed so much that the smile never left her face. I liked seeing her so happy, so carefree that all my worries from the last few months had completely vanished.

A light lunch, a couple of cups of tea – Sookie couldn't drink coffee so me neither – and a nice stroll at the park. Spending the whole day away with Sookie was great even though I knew she was beginning to be tired so we went back to Bon Temps and after a brief visit to Gran we were back at home.

"Are you tired?" I asked when we left the bags in the living room.

"Just a little bit," she laughed, "but the truth is that I feel great." The room was exactly as before and that helped a lot. Sookie didn't even look toward the new window, she just sat on the couch sighing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not used to spend all day away from home since I'm pregnant, that's all. But I had fun, it was a great day and we would have to repeat it often." I would like to but the truth was that I didn't want to exhaust Sookie.

"Maybe, or maybe next time we go for a walk at the same park with our daughter." And her eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful, Eric." And tears began flooding her eyes.

"Sook, I didn't say that to make you sad…"

"These are tears of happiness, silly." She said as she dried them off with the back of her hand. "Besides, today I couldn't stop thinking about one thing."

"What is it?"

Sookie seemed nervous but I didn't think it was something bad. "I know we've been talking about some names for the girl, and we were gonna choose it together and I promise if you don't like it we'll change it, but…"

"Sookie, spit it out." I said no more and with a smile on my face.

Sookie hesitated for a few seconds as she bit her lip but eventually opened her mouth. "Evelyn Michelle Northman." She said quickly and bit her lip again. It was a typical Sookie gesture when she was nervous but there was no reason for it.

"We could call her Eve." I said no more and she grinned at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this new chapter. It's great to hear from all of you and thanks for supporting this fic. You are all great.<strong>_

_**:)**_


End file.
